The God Slaying HeroKing
by The Hero of the End
Summary: Emiya Shirou was always different/twisted from the mass. This distortion with lead him to become not a hero nor a king but a Hero King the new King of Heroes. To save the ones he loves he will crosss dimensions challenge a god and slay him in combat to become the 8th king. Watch Emiya Shirou's new life full of girls, power, and battle. chapter 3 is up
1. Chapter 1: The birth of the heroic king

**Alright Folks. Konichiwa~. What's up! Before I get into the specific I must warn you I am a competely new at this and this is the first work I have ever done. If you like it comment. If you dont like it keep your mouth shut and dont touch the comment section. I'm new at this so dont patronize me.**

**Once your read the story you will understand that it will have many parallels to Marcus Garvey's God Slaying Blade Works, which is awesomely awesome by the way. However his work follows the Heaven's feel route and this story follows Realta Nua route, very different nature. If you are reading this I am honored to host such a master in the world of fate/Campione. You are one of my idols including Gabriel's Blessing and Third Fang, PS I'm in America too! I apologize I took a lot of your story's elements into my own, please forgive my intrusion upon your realm, if you like it you can comment too, please dont hate it though it's my first work too!  
**

** Dont wory folks I'm going to give Shirou a harem, even though he has Saber in his heart, you'll see how...mwahahaha (shirou shivers)! Afterall, all heroes are surrounded by bitches (shirou quakes in fear)!**

**Oh and please dont pay me for this. I cannot claim any payment from the masterful works of ****Type-Moon or Jō Taketsuki. If you do pay it will only get me in trouble which I do not enjoy thank you very much. This work was just the result of overflowing imagination from those two masterpieces, and I'm not that good either...I think.**

******Now without further ado I present to you..**

God Slaying Hero

(Campione-Fate Stay Night)

~Realta Nua Route~

Chapter 1

"Shirou I love you." At this moment the invincible swordswoman was not the great king Arturia Pendragon. She was just Saber...My Saber. The Saber I will never meet again in this life.

The wind picked up at this moment which forced me to cover my eyes. When I looked back Saber was no longer there.

"That's just like you." I said to no one in particular. Here I stood on the brink of horizon holding my sister in my arms looking towards the rising sun waiting for something that will never pass. Here took a battle that would shake the myths and legends themselves. Here I last looked where my lover left me for her duties.

I could still see her in my mind, the noble king who fought for the sake of her people, and the girl who was denied her feminity. One who embraced her cruel destiny even though she knew it would damn her. Even after death she continued to serve her people by enlisting herself as a heroic spirit to attain the grail. And finally after finding the wrong of her actions she returned to her world to die like a normal girl.

"Did you have a nice dream Saber?"

I could almost hear her answer in the blowing breeze.

Promptly from the spot where Saber left, a golden light rise up. The sphere of light slowly approached my direction and buried itself into my chest. "Wha-," I said instantly comprehending and analyzing the familiar object, "Avalon."

I thought to myself, _This_ _Avalon is this time period's Avalon_ in other words it wouldn't return with Saber and her time, and so Saber returned Avalon to me huh. _Looks like she left me something for me to remember her by _I thought to myself as I automatically started structural analyzing the object's every curve and point. _It's beautiful just like she was _I thought to myself again.

"Let's meet again Saber," I said. "Beyond the hill of swords, wait for me…Arturia."

"Emiya-kun!"

"Sempai! Are you alright?"

I turned around to see two very familiar faces approaching me from the bottom of the hill. I smiled from the bottom of my heart.

"Tohsaka! Sakura! What are you two doing here!" I questioned with a smile. Apparently Rin was still injured so Sakura lent Rin her shoulder to lean on._ Sakura is helping her sempai huh!_ I thought to myself. "No wait, Tohsaka are you alright? You shouldn't be walking around."

"Don't sweat the small stuff. It's nothing life threatening Emiya-kun. I am after all a genius. This amount of wound I can heal in a day…Ow! Sakura please don't pinch me there. Owowow!"

"Tohsaka Sempai wasn't I the one who applied first aid and healing magic because you begged me," said Sakura with a dark aura around her. Then she whispered something to Rin that even my reinforced ear couldn't hear.

"Absolutely. It's all thanks to you that I can stand here right now. It's not like I'm trying to show off in front of Emiya again. It's all thanks to you Sakura. OWWW," drolled Rin.

_Scary_ I thought again. I walked down to them with Illya in my arms. The two noticed my approach and quickly ceased to squabble between themselves.

"Rin could you show me where you're hurt," I told her softly approaching with a steady pace.

"…Hm ah right here under the ribs," she replied pointing to her side where blood seeped through her red sweater making that part even redder than the rest. For some reason she was stuttering and blushing. Actually Sakura was blushing too. I wonder why

I didn't say a word. I just walked up to her held onto Illya and the Azoth knife with my right arm and calmly placed my left hand on her wound. Then I closed my eyes and whispered, "Trace on." I saw my all my circuits with my minds' eyes and proceeded to flip one channel open. I felt my od pumping through that one circuit creating prana. I then proceeded to feed the generated prana into the ancient artifact that I still and will forever have with me.

"Avalon," I whispered again. I could feel the ancient artifact drinking my prana. In return it created a bright golden halo of light on my left hand which was currently on Rin's wound.

"Sempai." Sakura whispered her eyes wide.

"Emiya-kun," whispered Rin shocked for the first time in her life. I would be too if I saw this for the first time. After all right in front of their eyes the wound was closing in front of them at an exponential rate where you could actually see the flesh mesh together.

To tell you the truth, Avalon didn't really need a lot of my prana. Since Saber was here just a minute ago, her presence still lingered. As a result, all I had to give Avalon was the bare minimum amount for activation energy purposes.

To tell the truth, I am probably the only person besides Saber that will be able to use Avalon to an even minimum degree of success. After all I am a sword incarnate who had the ancient conceptual weapon inside me for a few decade, as a result my od started to match itself with Avalon's necessary prana type thus Saber's prana. My prana and hers will never be identical, but it's as close as one could get.

Usually this is impossible, but due to my status as a sword incarnate and Avalon's identity as a sheathe it fit quite well.

"Wow! Sempai I didn't know you could do that," said Sakura with wide eyes.

"Two minutes ago neither did me," I answered back. The wonders of being able to structurally grasping objects as long as you know they exist. Each cell in my body was familiar with Avalon sure, but I myself wasn't. Thus, once I knew that Avalon was inside of me I was instantly able to procure the data about it.

"So you learned how to transfer your ridiculous recovery abilities to another huh. Quite impressive if I do say so myself," said Rin hopping up and down and checking her wound. _Looks like she's fully recovered now_ I told myself.

"Senpai is so talented," Sakura whispered.

"Heh. A lot of things happened." I told them.

"Hrmmm…Oni-chan good morning," Illya whispered rubbing her eyes. Unfortunately, the act of rubbing her eyes caused the blanket around her small frame to fall revealing her naked body for the world to see.

"Hmmm! IIYYYAAAAHHHHH. Oni-chan no ECCHI!" Illya screamed at the top of her lungs while kicking me in the shin.

Unfortunately for her I was currently reinforced so when Illya kicked me leg so it was like kicking a solid boulder. "Ouch!" screamed Illya in a cute way while holding her foot which was miraculously not broken. "Oni-chan no baka," she whispered again with a red teary eye, crouched down to make herself as small as possible around the blanket. _Kawaaaiii! _Of course her stomach gave in then and we all heard a pretty loud gurgle.

"Ummm, I'm hungry." Stated Illya bashfully with teary eyes.

We all laughed at that: Sakura, Tohsaka and me. Soon enough Illya joined us. We must have made a fine sight. A boy with red hair with wounds everywhere holding a sharp dagger, A girl with purple hair who looked fairly exhausted, another girl with pigtails covered in blood, and a small silver haired girl in nothing but a blanket laughing our sanity off.

This humor went on for a good 5 minutes before we were able to stifle our laughter. All of us just stood there with placant looks and staring at the sunset. Who knew such a day would come. None of us mentioned it, but we all knew someone was missing though.

Sakura brought herself a change of clothes for Illya, and she offered the little girl the clothes as soon as the humor died down. I of course like a gentleman turned away when Illya was getting changed. I heard the rustle of clothes, and in a few minutes Illya told me she was done, and I turned around to see that my sister was once again fully clothed. Thank goodness

"Is it all over Emiya kun?" Asked Rin with a sad smile on her face.

I sighed again and looked to where my Saber left. The place that will always remain empty. I then turned to the three waiting for my answer and said, "Yes it really is over." That statement was more for myself than for Rin, Sakura and Illya. My words sounded nostalgic as if trying to convince myself more than those three. Rin, Sakura, and Illya felt the remorse in my voice and remained silent for a while.

"Senpai."

"Shirou kun." –They all said trying to comfort me.

"Oni-chan."

I close my eyes. I calm myself by taking a deep breath, and turn to face them again. I look at each one of them and say, "I'm alright. Don't worry." The three looked somewhat reassured by my demeanor. "Sorry for worrying you guys." They started blushing from embarrassment because their faces were red and flustering. _They must be embarrassed to have worried over nothing_ I thought. _Hmm must be a women thing_ I told myself.

"Geez don't make us worry Emiya-kun," said a tsundere flaunting her pig tails again.

"Moh, Onichan," said my newfound sister pouting with those eyes.

"If senpai says he's alright…then…," fidgeted Sakura, looking down her shoes.

I put my now free right hand on Sakura's head and give her a winning smile. "Don't worry Sakura. I'm quite fine. I'm a hero after all." As soon as I stopped my statement a light breeze ruffled through the air shuffling my short red hair. Sakura had to put down her skirt which caused her to blush all the way to her ears. At least that's what I think was causing her to blush, but I wonder why she was smiling?

Illya, and Rin just stared at this exchange with a lightly angry look on their faces. I felt my back shiver unconsciously. Their stares were frightening, and I don't even know what I did wrong.

"Alright. Break it up you two. Let's go home already," shouted an angry Rin. Rin looked very pissed indeed. I had experience when Rin was in such a crappy mood in the past and it was not fun.

"Yeah Onichan, we should get going already," said a frustrated Illya. I didn't say anything back because if I did she might kick me again, and this time I felt my reinforcement won't be able to handle it.

"Alright alright alright. We better get home already," I agreed with them feeling my sweat drop uncomfortably. Sakura though was in a daze blushing and with long gone eyes. She seemed to be in her happy world.

I quickly shook her shoulders so she could wake up. She eeped ~Sempai~, and suddenly grew a shade redder. _Wow Sakura sure can change colors_ I thought to myself.

As everyone started getting ready to leave I couldn't resist taking a last look on top of the hill where she last stood, and where we shared our last moments.

"Sempai. Let's go home," said Sakura to my right.

"Yeah," I said. I stared again where she left for a while. _Would I ever return here again_ I thought to myself. After 2 to 3 minutes passed, I whispered, "I wish she was here with us."

I turned to leave and met the gaze of the girls. When suddenly Sakura and Illya started gasping for breath as dark miasma, something I was quite familiar with (thank you very much you fake priest) started overflowing from them.

"Sakura, Illya. What? Are you alright?" I screamed at them. They couldn't even answer my question.

**IS THAT YOUR WISH VICTOR?~**

I spun around with the Azoth dagger in my left hand ready holding Illya, who fainted and was extruding the black miasma, with my right hand. _Who _I thought to myself, steeling myself for another battle. However there was nothing behind me.

"What," I said as I started reinforcing my body to the max preparing for whatever that was causing my kouhai and imouto pain.

**REJOICE! BE JOYFUL YOUTH FOR YOUR WISH WILL FINALLY BE GRANTED! HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHA**

"It can't be…" I whispered. My eyes widened as I slowly comprehended the existence that was manifesting itself in two of my most important people. "Impossible." I screamed at the top of my lungs. "She…I…Saber destroyed you!

It's only answer was to continue laughing.

Suddenly our entire surrounding started being covered with the black miasma pouring out from Sakura and Illya. Rin was stuck in the middle succumbing to the influence of the evil it poured on us. I only barely retained my sanity with the not too long ago experience of the taste of this evil, and the influence of a partially active Avalon still inside of me. I tried to reach them through the black tar like liquid but couldn't get to them in time.

One by one Illya, Sakura, and Rin fell under the surface of the pool. I tried reaching for them under the murky substance but failed. "No! No! No!" I yelled. "Where are they?" I screamed to no one in particular. I never did expect an answer though. The mud reached my waist and threatened to pull me even deeper

"**Where you wanted to go," **said the weird voice again as it stroked my cheek. I spun around to see a figure radiating malice and evil like no other. Hell it was comparable to Berserker's aura, although Berserker's aura was full of madness, this one was just pure evil. He was a black man who seemed like he was from the middle east. He had black hair and a red bandanna around his forehead. He also wore a smock of red clothing around his waist. However the most surprising characteristic of his were the markings all over his body as if it was cursing him.

"Who the Fucking Root are you?" I yelled as the mud reached my chest. I tried reaching him with the Azoth dagger but failed to do so.

**"Servant Avenger, Angra Mainyu. At your service…Master…"**

I couldn't make heads or tail of that introduction though.

By then the mud reached up to my neck and the world was going black. My right arm with the azoth dagger already sunk into the surface and I couldn't pull free no matter how hard I tried.

I did what I could do. I acted instinctively and shot my left arm out and grabbed the heel of the damned bastard.

"You Bastard." I growled. My heart felt like steel, then again not steel, but something clear and strong but which easily shatters. I tightened my grip of my left arm on is damned heel. "Where did you take them?" I said, tightening my grip even further that I could literally snap his ankle off if he was a normal person. Unfortunately if what he said was true than he is a Servant, and my extraordinary reinforced death grip wouldn't faze him.

He smiled and squatted down to meet my eyes. He lifted a finger touched my left shoulder where the joint was. **"Like I said, they're, where you're going Master." **As soon as the last word left his mouth my arm felt like there were millions of weights cursing my arm. Suddenly even though there was nothing but air a sharp burning object came and literally severed my left arm from the base. Blood spurted from the clean cut like a fountain and painted the black murk red. My lifeless arm fell to the surface below that guys foot the grip still holding the heel. However, it was useless my left arm started disintegrating to a million pieces like ashes in the blowing wind and soon was no more.

I of course lost my anchor that held me in place and started sinking even further into the depth of the black surface. I didn't even bother looking at my lost arm nor the new stump I sported. I only stared straight onto that bastard's face with venom and hatred. My waiver didn't falter a bit even after having one of my limbs cut off and destroyed right in front of me. I only looked straight onward to my enemy…the evil…my villain.

The mud depth rose again and reached all the way to my eyes. However my eyes didn't budge even though my own blood blurred my view. I memorized every aspect every feature ever hair of my enemy, the person I must kill.

"I will kill you." I swore to the mad Servant. All the fucking bastard answered it was to continue laughing and smiling his damn ass off at my plight and oath. My eyes closed and the world faded away.

Chapter 2

"Emiya Shirou, is this all you and your ideals amount to?" Said a gruff voice.

"mmuugh" I whimpered as my eyes slowly opened.

I wasn't fully conscious yet. My eyes were unfocused and my view was blurry. My left side felt like there was a red hot coal and I couldn't feel anything down my shoulder. To be honest it took all my concentration to keep myself from retaining my sanity. I really did feel like going mad from the pain. But even more than this pain I felt an anger to kill the one who caused it and so much more. I put the azoth dagger I still held onto in my belt and held the gaping wound with my right hand stifling the blood flow to my best ability.

I panted with pain as I slowly got up. I looked to my surroundings and all I saw was white there was absolutely nothing here. Even the sky and ground was gone. It felt like I was standing on something invisible. The horizon as gone and even though the sun, stars, and moon were gone there was still plenty of light to see.

"Where am I?" I asked never expecting an answer.

"You are at the very brink of this world and the next." Answered a soft female voice.

I swerved to the right expecting to see the owner of that voice, but no one was there.

"Emiya Shirou," the voice again said, "I have a request for thee." Suddenly the very space in front of me warped and from the portal came… a stunningly beautiful woman with long violet hair and black outfit. Her eyes were shrouded by a blind fold and she sported a weird tattoo on her forehead. Her black outfit resembled bondage gear and her seductive form made her a very alluring woman, all the men of the world would desire. However all that didn't matter to me.

"RIDER!" I shouted as I jumped back to create distance between us. "What are you doing here." I whipped out my azoth knife with my right hand and pointed it at her readying myself for battle.

Rider just stood there quietly. I expected her to lash out at any moment with her ridiculous speed. Then she did something I never expected of her to do. She got on her knees and bowed her head. "I beg of you Emiya Shirou, hear my wish," She pleaded in perfect seiza. "I know I have wrong thee in the past, but still I implore thee hear my wish." Rider begged on her knees her head hitting the nonexistent ground below my feet.

"What?" I said tilting my head to the right. By now Avalon stopped the bleeding in my left arm, but it didn't change the fact that the wound was still raw and hurt like hell…or I was missing a limb. "What the hell are you talking about? And where the hell are we?" I asked her. I lowered my guard because I didn't think that Rider was going to harm me.

"Like, she said we're in the boundary between two worlds," said another voice as space warped again and another person emerged from the void. This time the man wore a red shroud on his hips that trailed down shortly below his knees with red sleeves. He also donned black armor below the holy red cloth. He was very tall and had a tanned overtone with piercing silver eyes and silver white hair. The man's hands were bare, but I knew that at a moment's notice he is capable of summoning weapons of legends.

"Archer…" I whispered my tone malignant. I never liked this guy. He just rubs me the wrong way, that says a lot since I usually get along with just about everyone. I…correction only I got along with Shinji that stuck up piece of shit, of an excuse for a human. No matter how different people were I am usually a lot more friendly than I am, but why do I that guy's guts? I mean how different could he be from me?

"Ah-Choo!" Sneezed Archer.

"Oh what's wrong?" I asked him. "Got a cold."

"I'm already dead. How the hell can I have damn cold. I'll have you know that I never got sick, not even once when I was living too. It's probably because someone is laughing at me," stated Archer.

"What a coincidence me too," I told him (hahaha Avalon)

"Yeah I already knew." Archer replied.

"Anyway tell me where are we?" I asked for the third time. "Could you elaborate more?"

Archer sighed and shrugged both his shoulders as if he was dealing with a kid. _That bastard, just because I needed something from him he acts all high and mighty. I mean who the hell does he thing he is _(LOL :D) thought Shirou.

"Ah-Choo Ah-choo," sneezed Archer again. "Yep, the Root must be laughing at me. I know it," he muttered under his breath.

"I shall explain," said Rider again in perfect seiza.

"Go ahead," we both answered at the same time. Then proceeded to glare dagger rather swords at each other

"After you and Saber were able to destroy the grail, some fragments still lingered, and with the arrival of my true master Matou Sakura-sama and the leftovers from the 4th Great Grail, there was enough of the grail to grant your wish. The grail as you saw beforehand was corrupted by the spirit of Angra Mainyu, the Persian legend of the compilation of all the evil in the world, who wished to be born anew in the world. However, Alaya would not stand for such an evil being who would no doubt destroy humanity. As a result, by using the grail and your wish as a medium Angra Mainyu decided to travel to another dimension where the spirit of Alaya and his Counter Guardians cannot reach him (Archer started squirming a little). However in the process of transporting from our world to the next, he had to drag you and the girls into the grail itself." Spoke Rider in a clear tone.

"Umm does that mean we're within the grail itself?" I asked.

"Baka. It means we're within the Throne of Heroes that is connected to the damn grail," exasperated Archer. "That's why we're here you damn brat how stupid could you get."

"Fine." I said to him wishing I could carve his face in but I still needed some answers. I took a breath and asked the most important question with serious eyes, "So where is Sakura and Illya, Rin and that bastard?"

"Those four already passed through without a hitch. Angra Mainyu seemed eager to arrive to the new world. But because of you struggled you lagged behind" Rider said.

"Then I'd better hurry as well," I said clearly impatient to be save my female companions. "I can't leave them behind."

"In your state you cannot defeat that spirit." Archer said pointing at my left arm or my absence of one with a monotone voice. "Also the dimensional rift that seperates this world and the next is slowly closing." He then pointed at a small shining rift or hole all the way to the west I never noticed. Well he was an Archer after all, seeing things far away was his specialty.

"Thus with your speed you will never make it," Archer stated with his eyes closed.

"Than what the hell am I supposed to do!" I screamed at him. "Even if I die. I will at the very least save Rin, Sakura, and Illya."

Archer sighed. He opened his eyes and looked me straight in the eyes. His tone of voice changed from monotone to grave and serious. I don't know what caused this change, but he was serious. He then asked me. "Emiya Shirou. What do you want to be?"

"A Hero." I stated instantly.

"What will you give to become a hero?" He asked again.

"Nothing." I stated instantly again. I remembered my father and me on the porch having that conversation. I remembered him talking how saving one means not saving another. However, I refused to accept that logic. I don't want to become a hero that picks the lives he will save. I want to be a true hero. "I will save everyone," I replied firmly.

Archer sighed again. "That childish ideal won't last." He said sighing again. "But let's see how long it will last." Archer than projected kanshou in his right hand. I expected a fight and brought the azoth knife up, but Archer had different plans.

Archer brought the deadly noble phantasm up and cut through not me, but his own left arm, severing the limb whole. I could only stand there looking dumbly while holding the dagger in my hands.

"Show me the strength of your ideals," he said once again in his monotone voice. He brought his severed limb with his right hand and connected it with my useless stump. He then whispered oh so slightly, "do not make the same mistake I made." His left side started bleeding profusely.

As soon as the arm connected with my empty shoulder the two started fusing with each other as Avalon started functioning to its maximum capabilities as if Saber was here. In seconds the limb was connected with the rest of my body.

"UUAAAAAAAAAA" I screamed as pain tore throughout my body. It felt like primordial fires were flowing into my body as circuits that were vaguely similar, but not my own started connecting to the ones I already had. The process of connecting the limb didn't hurt, but the strange circuits and prana hurt like hell.

Meanwhile as pain wracked throughout my whole body, I had a vision, a vision of a lonely man on a hill of swords with blades poking out of his body. The man fought countless wars to protect the innocent from harm, but in turn the same innocents he protected pointed their weapons at him. All that the man ever wanted was to stop wars, but he was blamed for those same wars he stopped and died in the hands of the same people he saved, all alone on the hill of blades, and his name is…

I dropped down to my knees panting and wheezing while coughing blood. "You are you…" I asked Archer again as I lifted my head up. But the red warrior was no longer there. Where he stood there didn't even remain a shadow nor a blood mark. I kneeled there with his strange arm…no my strange arm.

"Archer has already left." Rider stated from my right. "He has returned to the Throne of Heroes." She explained. "He explained that with his arm you should be able to access his memories and thus his armory." I knew Rider was telling me the truth. I knew that with his arm and memories I was capable of performing the greater feats than I could ever accomplish right now. However, accessing those memories and weapons had a cost…a deadly cost. My mind and body started hurting as if steel was poking stabbed within them.

"Yeah." I told her absent mindedly. It felt like Archer's arm was corroding my very existence. I knew that I couldn't keep this up and I might die if I continue like this. "That bastard." I whispered under my breath thinking of the white haired hero.

"Please listen to my request," stated Rider again. "I assure you that agreeing to my request would assist yourself as well," said Rider as she bowed again.

"Go on," I panted. My breath came in heavy rasps. I could see my own breath in front of me. This arm might be more trouble than it was worth.

"Please make a contract with me," Rider bowed again even more sincerely than she already did.

"Come again," voicing the question in my head

"I understand that the toll of supporting me would be heavy on you, but I must go assist my Sakura, my master," Rider explained.

"Sakura was your master Rider?" I asked with a question mark over my head.

"Yes she was my true master, but due to her reluctance to participate in the war she opted to lend a command seal to Shinji, that pathetic son of a bitch." Rider answered.

"So you wish to form a contract with me in order to save Sakura?" I questioned.

"Yes" she answered back.

"If you accept the contract and become my master, you will gain all rights over myself and with my noble phantasm it is possible to transport you to the rift as fast as possible." Rider explained. "I beg of you please agree and form the contract with me." Rider begged again on her knees. She was chewing her lower lip and seemed to truly be desperate.

"What do I have to do to form the contract?" I asked.

"Normally it would require a lot of prana to summon a Servant such as I." She explained. "But since I was already summoned by the grail, all it takes to form a contract with you is to exchange vows and have your new command seals inscribed into your arm. Afterwards all you have to do is supply myself with enough prana to keep me in existence."

I nodded at her explanation. I didn't enjoy the idea of making another contract with a different Servant than Saber, but I needed Rider just the way she needed me. I needed to get to the girls and the only one capable of transporting me fast enough to them was none other than Rider. I remembered that night when Rider summoned her Noble phantasm.

I sighed and stooped down and looked her in the straight in the eyes (or where her eyes should be) and gave her my right hand. I asked, "You won't regret this right. There is no going back on this contract you know?"

Rider nodded and started chanting, "I Rider, Servant of the mount, Gorgon Queen Medusa of Ancient Greece hereby pledge my services and wings to my new master Emiya Shirou, and for him I shall ride my horse to victory under our pledge."

As soon as she finished her oath, not 3 stigmas but a total of 21 stigmas appeared on my right arm, the command seals. From the new command seals I could feel a fair amount of prana being absorbed and fed to Rider under our new contract. The amount she was siphoning from me wasn't too great, but still felt quite burdensome. _I'm going to have to get used to this_ I thought to myself as my circuits started humming constantly to feed Rider her necessary nourishment.

"Why are there so many command seals?" I asked as I stared at my right arm which was riddled with command seals all the way up to the base of my arm. I wonder how I look from a third person point of view. One arm riddled with weird stigmas and the other of a completely mismatched length with a holy red cloth covering it from shoulder to wrist. (Come on it would look cool don't deny it)

I nodded at Rider after we finished the contract. Rider stood up and she nodded back at me. She stood there with her stone cold look. There was no need for words. We both knew that we should go immediately

Rider materialized her nail chain in her hands. I already knew what she would do from Archer's memories, but the sight still made me cringe. Rider asked me, "Are you ready master." I nodded at her, and she without hesitation stabbed her own neck with the chain.

Blood spurted from her wound, and the shed blood gathered around her body to change her form itself. Rider and her own blood fused to slowly form the noble phantasm that once stood in our way. The B ranked anti-fortress noble phantasm Belleraphon, the Pegasus once again stood before me. The chain themselves became reign on her mouth and fell into my hands. My first noble phantasm, that wasn't a weapon.

"This is different than last time Rider." I told her panting due to the drain on my prana skyrocketing from her summoning the noble phantasm.

_In order to conserve your prana I had no choice but to change my whole body to my mount _explained Rider through the command seal.

"I appreciate it." I answered her.

"Let's go Rider." I said, as I swiftly mounted her. This was probably the first time I saw a horse let alone rode one, but I had an introductory course from Saber's memories. _Let's hope this works _I thought to myself.

_Master before we leave, there is one more person who wishes to meet you_ Rider told me.

My question of 'who' died in my lips as a soft voice like the breeze on a calm spring day when someone called from behind, "Shirou."

I looked back slowly as if the world was coming to an end. I feared that if I turned too quickly the owner of that voice would disappear and I would again see nothing behind me. After what seemed like a lifetime I looked back and saw her, my Saber.

"Saber," I whispered fearing my eyes were playing tricks on me. Here I stood or rather sat on my mount as I gazed behind me as if I was looking at the most beautiful thing in the world which I probably was.

"Shirou we don't have much time," she told me sternly with her teacher tone of voice. "The rift is about to close and you have to go save everybody." She then changed her tone of voice to match the one she last took before we parted just a few hours ago. There was a small but definite smile on her face. "I just came here to give you something and wish you luck."

I could only nod at her, my eyes drinking in her figure in this plain of emptiness. She smiled a little wider as she approached me, in her arms lay a golden sword, the sword that gave her, her legend…Excalibur.

"Saber, you can't," I said as I instantly understood what she was trying to do trying to deny her offer. I tried to push the gift she offered me back to her, but she would accept it. Saber smiled again and shook her head.

"Where I'm going I won't need it." She told me. "You'll need it more than me, and I know you are more suited for it." She approached me and hugged me with joyous tears in her eyes. "Shirou, I'm your sword. I'll always be waiting, waiting for you to come one day. Until then please hold onto my sheath and sword." I could only nod at her as the world's most powerful sword sunk into my chest as a conceptual weapon. I felt the sword within me, as it finally reunited with its sheath. The pair was complete inside of me.

"Saber," I told her. "I swear I will come back. I swear I will return your sword so please wait for me." I asked of her as I pulled her in closer to give her a tight hug.

"Always," Saber said with tears freely flowing through her eyes and a bright smile on her face. "I'll always wait for you no matter how long it takes," she assured me. We hugged each other then and there in the place of nothingness for the 3rd time.

"Good luck, my hero." Saber whispered to me, as I looked forward again my hands gripping the reins tightly. Rider started trotting forward at a slow gallop picking up speed

I didn't look back. I only straightened my left arm and gave her a thumbs up my eyes only looked towards the goal.

"Let's go Rider!" I shouted. Rider answered with a war cry and pulling up her front hooves she galloped ahead going at full speed that made her a legend. Saber smiled in the background. Slowly Saber started disappearing into the void returning to her time at last.

I must repeat myself again that I am not a Rider. I can probably serve as any other class including Berserker if I tried hard enough, but I repeat I do not have any riding experience at all. Hell! I don't even know how to ride a damn bicycle. Now how the hell do you expect me to ride a damn Pegasus that runs at a speed of 500mph. Again I stress I don't have any riding skills!

Rider shot forward like an arrow, and I was definitely not prepared for this speed. I held on for dear life. Riding is difficult, riding a flying horse that flies at a speed of a damn car is excruciating, riding a flying horse without a saddle is near damn impossible. Thankfully the reigns I had in my hands provided enough purchase to remain on the Pegasus's back…barely. My head whipped backwards due to air pressure. I couldn't even scream.

_This is insane _I thought.

_Hold on tight Master_ Rider said.

_Tell me that earlier Baka_ I screamed at her. A few minutes in, I couldn't hold onto the reigns due to, the imbalance between my arms. Finally my left arm was ripped away from the reigns. _Crap _here I was barely holding onto the reign of a flying horse, travelling at a speed that's 3x the speed of sound with one hand. _I need a purchase! _I flailed around until my left hand brushed on something. I took the god given opportunity and grabbed it.

_Heee. Master~ that's my tail! _whimpered Rider.

"Bear with me Rider," I gasped. In normal circumstances I would apologize and let go, but I had no leeway at the moment. Such is the ill fate of those who are riding a damn flying Pegasus. I held onto her reigns and tail firmly and tried to right myself on the flying horse inch by inch.

_Hmmnnyuu hmm hmmm_ Rider started transmitting to my mind. This was getting real dangerous real fast, and I'm not including the fact that we are going so fast that I should be dead.

_Rider is really sensitive around her tail area _I thought as her continual moans and chirps were sent to my mind. Including the sound I could see the image of the alluring figure of the black servant on the ground moaning with pleasure as…_Don't get sidetracked Emiya Shirou_ I told myself. This experience was arousing to say the least, but in a situation where you might fall off and plummet to your death if you didn't hold fast, I had no time to enjoy the moans of a beautiful woman...or horse.

I noticed that we were rapidly approaching and our destination, but at the same time the rift was closing faster as well.

"**I am the bones of my sword**," I whispered underneath my breath. I felt something like a bubble rise from my left arm. It felt so foreign, but at the same time so familiar. Gears inside of me started turning. Perpetual fire started burning within me, and swords started being produced. I instantly understood each and every one of them as if they were my own body. The fire within me started burning. At the same time Rider upped her speed as she was responding to my aria. The wind blew across my cheeks, but I was no longer in this world, I was in my own world…a world of swords.

"**Steel is my body, and Fire is my blood**," a voice with my voice. This voice is not mine, I thought. My left arm responding to each word...to each blade. The severe winds around me seemed to stop as a whole different environment seemed to arise from inside me. I automatically righted myself on Rider's back, no longer off balance.

"**I have created over a thousand blades."** I started seeing blades everywhere. Blades littered the ground and sky. All of these swords were fake, all of them were mine and yet were not mine.

"**Unknown to Death, nor known to life," **In the endless expanse that I saw I saw a hill. A hill covered in arms. There were weapons of all kind speared into the red earth of the hill: spears, axes, bows, shields, maces, and of course swords.

"**Have withstood pain to create weapons," **In the hill and amongst the weapons stood a lone figure with white hair and tan features. Cloaked in the garbs of a saint and heretic, he stood alone against a superior force. The lone man stood alone with only his weapons for company, but they too betrayed him one day as they were stabbed within him.

"**Yet those hands will never hold anything." **The man had but one beautiful, but unobtainable dream, to save others. The beautiful dream inherited by his father who saved him from the fires. Emiya saw the boy through the eyes of the man. The boy said but a few words, "I'll be it old man, I'll be a hero for you."

"**So as I pray…"** Emiya could feel the bubble within him threatening to burst. The inner world of his/mine was complete all I had to do was call upon its name to actualize it into reality.

I opened my eyes to see Rider has approached to end of the void world. We could see the rip in the dimension that Angra Mainyu opened to escape to the new world. _We're here Master_ Rider told me. I nodded and urged her forward. Rider even though she was exhausted put in another burst of speed as she shot forward to goal.

There rift was closing fast and we were up to our last 100-300 meters. The rift when we got there was the size of a normal door now and in all honesty I thought we wouldn't make it. Rider though had other plans.

It wasn't a damn B ranked Noble Phantasm for nothing. From Rider's body erupted flames as we changed from an insanely flying horse to a damn insane meteor. Time seemed to stop once Rider used this new form. Honestly it was insanely fast, but the drain on my reserves almost doubled. My reserves were still in safe levels, but if I had to fight, I wouldn't be in a comfortable situation either.

"Uaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaooooooooooh " I shouted as we approached the exit. "GO Rider!"

Rider responded with her own neigh as she burst forward with an explosion. I opened my eyes again to find ourselves still flying, but the setting changed. We were in the sky that was familiar to us with blued as far as the eye can see and occasional clouds. The Sun was bright high in the sky, and one could see the smoke rising higher and higher…wait smoke.

My eyes instantly traced to location of the smoke and found a city…on fire. I pointed towards the village and Rider understood without the need for words.

We were a white streak upon the sky as Rider finally reached the village. If it could be called a village.

The city was on fire. It was like my first memories all over again, this time though there was no Kiritsugu. Using reinforcement I was able to see each detail. Corpses littered the streets like trash. Fathers and mothers desperately tried to protect their children to no avail, and the children were crying in the corner. Homes tears were shed and blood was spilled. The exact thing I was supposed to prevent.

My eyes gravitated towards the epicenter of this chaos, the only place where damage was not done. I saw 3 silver crosses poked into the ground like sacrifices. There was a female on each of those crosses. In the middle of the triangle stood Angra Mainyu laughing at the chaos he evoked by merely existing. Probably the safe haven was needed to keep the girls alive.

"Rin, Sakura, Illya!" I shouted to them on the flying steed. They were unconscious and thus couldn't answer my cry.

"Eh…So you have arrived hero," Said Angra Mainyu as he turned his face towards my direction with his back turned.

I closed my eyes and felt the swords pointing at this monster wanting his blood for the sins he committed. I whispered, "Rider take care of the girls." Before Rider could say anything I jumped down from the flying horse straight into the middle of chaos towards my enemy.

"HAHAHA! Have you gone made hero? From that altitude you will die you know? HAHAHA" He laughed

"**[Unlimited…],**" I whispered as the eager blades started revealing themselves from within my body piercing me from the inside out. I really didn't care though. Blood flowed down those wounds. The blades and I shared one purpose.

Sensing the change Angra Mainyu abruptly stopped laughing and started paying greater attention to my left arm. "You..Did you? You Shitty Bastard!" He screamed recognizing me as a threat. He brought one of his cursed leaf blades up to curse me, but it was too late I was already upon him.

"**[Blade Works]**." I finished as I opened my eyes once more just as I was about to land on the ground. Angra Mainyu no longer had the smug look on his face he understood what I was doing and how much of a threat it posed. He knew that my no Archer's Reality Marble [Unlimited Blade Works] was dangerous.

A fire starting from me spread from me to the outer world. Archer's inner world started actualizing itself in the real world. The destroyed village disappeared and was replaced by a hill of swords. A mass of weapons as far as the eye can see. There were only two human figures in the barren waste field him and me, and only one shall leave.

"Ha, Ha, Ha" I panted as my reality marble sucked greedily from my prana. My Od was approaching dangerously low levels and I knew I had to finish this battle quickly.

"HaahmphHAHAHAHAHA!" Angra Mainyu laughed, "So in the end you will always oppose me neh Avatar of Ahura Mazda?" He laughed as he looked straight towards me. "Very well, I accept your challenge…hero." He spoke.

He faced me again this time serious with no smile or laugh on his face. Right in front of me Angra Mainyu's expression started breaking apart. His teeth were bared like some wild animal and his sarcastic humor filled eyes were replaced with madness, chaos and anger to kill the enemy in front of him. His hair started elongating until it seemed to be protruding from the back of his head like a tail. His hands that held the cursed swords started elongating and became claws shaped for ripping enemies apart. The tattoos on him glowed transcendently and started writing like animals. A Demon God!

"Kill Kill Kill Kill KIIIILLL" he screamed like a madman, as curses took form and were launched towards me. Each one of those curses were capable of killing hundreds of men with just a touch. They were death itself for mortals like me, this fight would end with one touch if I was careless

I didn't bother avoiding them. I merely put one hand in front of me and said…"[Rho Aias]," as I called forth the defensive noble phantasm from my world. Suddenly a 7 layered pink bounded field was actualized. [Rho Aias], the shield of Ajax the only shield that was capable of defending against the spear thrown by the great hero Hector, was now one of my greatest defensive armaments in my armory. Archer encountered this defensive armament some time in his life and added it to his armory during his life. It was his greatest defensive barrier which he had the most proficiency with, and thus the one I had the most proficiency with.

The curses thrown at me tried its best to find an imperfection within this perfect barrier but it was useless as the boundary was flawless. Soon enough the curses dissipated and finally disappeared without a trace. My ears started ringing as my mind felt something foreign infiltrate my senses (90%).

"Urrrraaaaaa," Angra Mainyu screamed. His sense of sanity disappeared as he started firing more and more curses at me. These curses didn't even try to find the weak points of the barrier, instead it focused on breaking each of them one by one.

I was pretty sure that my defenses would hold firm, but I knew I couldn't sustain a long battle, my reserves were failing and they were failing fast. I needed to counterattack immediately. "If projectiles is how you want to play let me show you my game," I murmured as I commanded my swords to rise and slice apart my enemy, curses and all.

This was my world, albeit it was more Archer's than mine. My true Reality Marble was still undeveloped although with the acquiring of Archer's memories it made leaps and bounds that would take years for me alone. Archer's was forged from countless battlefields and experiences. Due to our near identical prana, body, mentality and outlook (note: this is Realta nua Shirou not Heaven's Feel where Shirou abandons his ideals for Sakura) of being a hero I was able to actualize Archer's reality marble although my mind was slowly succumbing to its influences.

I dispelled [Rho Aias] and traced [Kanshou] and [Bakuya] into my hands. At the same time I mentally commanded the blades behind me to fire as they flew faster than baseballs towards my enemy. I at the same time ran forward with the twin swords in my hand. I became a human arrow except I was the point and the shaft were swords.

Angra Mainyu though didn't dodge, maybe he was too crazy to interpret the danger of my flying swords. Instead he screamed at the sky as black entrails started gushing out of his shadow. These shadows proceeded to 'devour' the blades I shot. Mind you none of them were Noble Phantasms nor were they mystic codes, but the sight of my swords disappearing into god knows what just disturbed me.

By then though I had closed the distance between the two of us and we started melee combat with both of our twin short swords. My [Kanshou] and [Bakuya] were evenly matched against the twin dark leaf swords. They had a name sure, but when I tried to look into their history it was so dark I couldn't make heads or tails of them. I could trace them sure, but it wouldn't be a pleasurable experience. I though did not play fair.

I focused my senses once more and delved deeper into the two swords in my hands. My mind started deteriorating faster (75%) until I discovered the twin swords' true abilities.

[Kanshou] and [Bakuya] were twin swords forged in ancient China by a duo combination of a blacksmith and his wife. The blacksmith forged these swords for the imperial palace, but his wife knowing his husband's trial chose to sacrifice herself in the forge for the blades to be made. Thus, the blacksmith in his grief forged a pair of yin yang short swords from his wife's sacrifice and high grade material. Kanshou the black pair symbolized himself the yin, and Bakuya the white of the pair symbolized his wife the yang. The couple even in death will attract each other and will always return to the user even if it is lost.

"Spirit and technique, flawless and firm" I whispered as I threw [Kanshou] and [Bakuya] towards the enemy and instantly traced new ones. The twin swords converged in their path as they attracted each other in their flight and tried to cut the enemy. Angra Mainyu though successfully blocked with his twin blades.

"Our strength rips the mountains" I again chanted as I repeated my attempts with the new pair and experienced the same results this time with the black entrails. The black entrails though failed to devour them due to [Kanshou] and [Bakuya]'s status as noble phantasms that despised monsters like Angra Mainyu.

"Our strength rips the mountains," I chanted as a 3rd Kanshou was traced into my right hand. "Our swords split the water," as another Bakuya followed her partner into my left hand. These swords I did not throw though. Instead with these swords in hand I ran forward towards Angra Mainyu, as we engaged in close combat again with each of our twin swords.

Amongst fierce combat I continued chanting, "Our names reach the imperial villa." The pair I had in my hands I started reinforcing supercharging them with prana until they finally broke changing them to Broken Phantasms.

While the two of us were exchanging blows, the two swords I had in my hands started extending gradually to twice their original size and started fragmenting in places making them resemble broken wings of black and white.

Angra Mainyu felt the danger of these new broken swords and tried to retreat to make distance, but then… ~Swish Swish~ the returning [Kanshous] and [Bakuyas] approached from behind trapping him in place and the shadow entrails were useless from the 6 front attack.

I jumped upwards with the broken [Kanshou] and [Bakuya] on my shoulders making me look like an angel descending upon a great sinner. When I reached the in pinnacle of my leap I shouted, "The two of us cannot hold heavens together!"

Once I started descending I continued with the poem, "—Two great men, sharing a life," I quoted as all six blades converged on the surprised opponent. I brought the massive twin broken wing blades onto Angra Mainyu's head just as the other four came from different directions.

"Crane Wings Three Realm!" I firmly said as the swords in my hands exploded upon contact resembling shrapnel bombs as each individual shard was a blade in itself. The 4 other swords exploded upon contact as well resulting in a huge explosion of swords.

This attack was even able to steal one of Berserker's lives, there was no way that Angra Mainyu remained unscathed. When the explosion cleared out I was panting, using a broken [Kanshou] and [Bakuya] were harder than I thought.

I didn't waste any time though. I again brought up my empty left arm and summoned the object that will one day qualify me for Archer class, Archer's black bow. I called up one of his favorite projectile weapon of his, [Cadabolg] to my right hand. I proceeded to load the nail cork screw sword into my bow as I aimed towards the middle of the dust. I drew the bow and started reinforcing and charging the noble phantasm until it reshaped itself to be aerodynamic and deteriorated to a broken phantasm.

[Cadabolg] is the sword of the ancient Irish hero, Fergus Mac Roich. In his life Fergus in rage was able to destroy 3 mountains from one attack with this sword.

"[Cadabolg II]," I shouted as I shot the arrow and at the same time experienced searing pain in my brain (50%). Even if the shadow entrails tried to halt my arrow, they would merely disappear in front of this broken phantasm. [Cadabolg] after all was a sword that specialized in puncturing through defenses.

A boom erupted from the place I shot my arrow. "Haah Haaaaah Haaah" I panted truly out of breath now. I was using techniques I never used before, and only saw in Archer's arm. All parts of me hurt. The swords within me threatened to cut me up from the inside, my mind was on fire and my circuits were probably overexerting themselves.

I dropped to one knee with my black bow as support, but never took my eyes off of where the enemy still was. I didn't doubt myself for a second that I had defeated him. I knew he survived and this fight was not over yet. In order to defeat him I needed something stronger something holy.

"Uraaaaaagh," Angra Mainyu screamed as black winds of some kind gathered around him. These winds cleared up the explosion dust, I caused, bringing my enemy to light once more.

Apparently my attacks left him really bloody, but nothing a fatal wound. He pointed at me and the black winds, a curse of some kind, raced towards me. I had lost the ability to dodge after the swords impaled my legs. I grabbed the nearest sword and blocked, but the best I could do was avoid a fatal wound. The winds cut my shoulder leaving a bloody mess in its wake. The wind was razor sharp indeed. Normally the gust imbued with the curse of severement would have cut off my arm, but hey I was a man made of blades. The wound slowly closed itself as blades started erupting inside my body to close the wound.

I retaliated by raising my left arm again and firing more of the swords in the ground as projectiles towards him. He defended himself with a stationary hurricane of black wind with himself as the center

This pattern continued for a good 10 minutes and it ended up with me becoming a bloody mess of torn flesh and swords. [Avalon] tried its best to heal me from the inside, but I was not Saber. I couldn't regenerate like she could.

"Haaaah Haaaaah Haaaaaaah." I panted again my breath coming out in rasps. Even though the temperature was far from cold, I could see my own breath in front of me. I could also feel my mind was breaking to pieces from accessing so many of Archer's memories. It felt like poison was seeping into my brain as my consciousness itself was slowly changing to steel. To add to that, I knew my prana levels were extremely low; maintaining Archer's [Unlimited Blade Works], charging a dozen different noble phantasms, and using a whole lot of different swords really drained it out of me. By my calculations I could only use one more noble phantasm safely.

"Haaaah Haaah Haaaaahh," I continued panting. My breath wasn't steaming white mist anymore. Each breath was followed by a red mist, and I knew what that mist was. "It's about time to settle this All the Evil in the World." I started hobbling towards him while picking up a sword in the path.

"Let's go [Caliburn]," I whispered. [Caliburn], the sword that chooses kings the sword in the stone, it was the first sword I projected and it might be the last one I will wield. I smiled as the holy sword started eating at the last fumes of my prana draining my od to extremely low levels. The sword started shining as a rainbow light before it finally settled as a piercing white shine. I hobbled up to him with my broken body, shining sword, and a will of steel (25%).

I painfully made my way up to my enemy who sensed the danger my holy sword. This was probably the finale. Something with the holy aspect as strong as [Caliburn] was a natural enemy for something as evil as Angra Mainyu.

Sensing the danger, even though the monster was raging mad, All the Evil in the World started changing something in a different language, "~$*&)% ^(." With each chant the darkness around him started getting thicker and thicker, until it became a perfect dome around him.

I understood what that dome was the minute I laid eyes on it. "A Reality Marble," I whispered. In a way I could say that the dome around him was his Angra Mainyu's own Reality Marble, but with such a mad crazy mind manifesting a complete one was impossible for him. His personal reality just wasn't complete, but hell it would make a fine shield though.

"Pierce the darkness…[Caliburn]!" I shouted as I raised the blade over my head and brought the shining blade of light down onto the dome of darkness (20%)..

"URAAAAAGH!" Angra Mainyu only screamed at my attempts as the blade of light was forcibly cutting through his darkness. He sounded as if the blinding light of my sword caused him pain.

Caliburn, is the sword that chooses, as a result it probably chose the weakest spot in the dome to strike, but cutting through a small world no matter how weak was a signifigantly difficult task, mind you (15%).

After a whole minute of pushing our respective weapons of light and darkness against each other I was unable to continue supplying the weapon with prana and naturally collapsed onto my knees (10%). However the moment I dropped to my knees, Angra Mainyu's darkness as well collapsed as both our respective weapons shattered. The darkness fractured and broke apart, and the sword snapped in half the blade though continued its path and stabbed Angra Mainyu in the chest leaving me holding the broken hilt.

"Urrrraaaaaaaaaaagh!" The monster screamed from pain, agony, and suffering. It clawed at the holy sword trying to remove it from itself, but whenever he made contact with it, the sword rejected him ([Caliburn] chose his weakest spot). As Angra Mainyu was howling with pain I dropped to my knees fighting for each breath of air. The last [Caliburn] took every little amount of prana I had left, and it seemed like my adversary still wasn't defeated.

"HAAAAAH HAAAAAAH HAAAAAAH!" I continued panting. My mind was gone (5%). In its place was steel. I don't know how I rose from my stooped position because swords were pierced every which way all throughout my body. It was a miracle that the swords weren't puncturing one of my necessary organs. All I knew was…There is the enemy…Kill it.

I got up to my feet and started hobbling towards him. The screaming monster noticed my approach and neglected the sword that was impaled in his chest for destroying me. It pointed one of its middle fingers at me and started shooting curses at me, much the way Rin shot off her Gandr curses. _Who was Rin again though_ I thought (4%)

The curses that he shot were many and a variety, but it didn't matter what he shot towards me. [Weakness] hell I was already weak as a chipmunk. [Exhaustion] don't make me get started on that. [Madness] I already lost my mind as it became steel (3%).

Noticing the uselessness of his curses Angra Mainyu started screaming in anger, frustration and…fear. It knew that I was at that moment immortal to all of its curses, pains, and suffering. I was as dying as a man could be and nothing could stop me, not even death (2%).

Angra Mainyu did any sensible being would do in front of fear. It panicked. He quickly conjured one of his cursed leaf blades and said a sensible word for the first time "Death." The curse of death was loaded into the cursed blade and he rushed towards me intent on stabbing me (1%).

I didn't bother dodging. The blade with the curse of death easily pierced my abdomen as the curse started spreading throughout my body. Me I really didn't care. What more was another blade in my body. What more was another death to accompany my previous one that made me Emiya Shirou. I accepted them all, but not before I send this bastard to hell.

I quickly grabbed Angra Mainyu by his neck and held him tight so he wouldn't escape from my death grip. I closed my eyes and for some reason saw a petite blonde girl with a regal dress of blue on a clear hill of green grass. I felt myself smile for no reason, even though I had no idea who this girl was.

Angra Mainyu was struggling from my grip as he tried to free himself.

I then proceeded to dump everything, all the prana I had into noble phantasms. Usually there is a zero mark in prana usage that a mage should never cross, because it will surely lead to death. I was passing that line by such a large margin it wasn't even funny, my prana usage probably was reaching the negatives. My circuits were producing more and more prana even though my od was empty replacing the empty od with my life itself and I knew that if I did this I am going to kill myself (0%).

Hell I was going to die anyway, so why not. I started dumping prana that I could break the noble phantasm I was charging into broken phantasm. I started channeling prana, prana, and more prana into the noble phantasm called [Unlimited Blade Works]. All the blades within our vicinity started growing brightly as cracks started forming within their structure. Memories/data of these swords started flowing into me, which would have exploded my mind, but my mind was already steel. Even the blades inside of me were starting to fragment (-…%).

Angra Mainyu by now was desperate as he started clawing, punching and kicking me to free himself. It was useless, my arms were already steel that were locked into place, and the more he struggled the more he hurt himself.

I smiled and closed my eyes for what I think is the last time and whispered "Saber." I don't know how I managed to say that name my mind, memories and self was completely gone and turned into steel, but this name rang within my soul one last time.

As not a sword exploded but the whole world…no my world exploded, everything within the reality marble disappeared in a flash of white as all the swords in my world exploded at once...the hill of blades was no more…All the Evil in the World was no more…The hero called Emiya Shirou was no more. That day Emiya Shirou died once more…

**Whew! So what do you think folks. I don't think I did that badly. Anyway back to the point. I know the first chapter was done rather hastily done, but I wanted to keep it in 20 pages.**

**Also as you can see I combined many routes together to form this new Shirou. This Shirou is still very much twisted mind you. Also the Reality Marble he deployed was Archer's [Unlimited Blade Works] not Shirou's [Unlimited Blade Works] (you can see from the aria) thus when he destroyed Archer's the reality marble disappeared from his left arm, but the memories of the weapons are still there, and so is Shirou's [Unlimited Blade Works] although not fully developed...yet.**

**Also please comment on Shirou's new looks. Like I already mentioned, one arm shrouded with the holy shroud of Martin, and one arm riddled with 21 command seals (just like Kotomine from FZ). two different arms of red fitting his already red hair...hmmm.**

**As for his harem it will include more than the 4 that were brought into the new world. Emiya Shirou the debauchery king (hahahaha Shirou wets his pants, and Godou who finally was brought out of the spot light sighs in relief).**

**As for Shirou's 'gifts' he got from the Heroic Spirits I based that off of Perseus getting his stuff from the gods. It was like Shirou getting blessed from them. Although Exaclibur and Avalon he cant use to their fullest potential unless he meets certain requirements that one must wait to see.**

**As for Shirou's new authority...wait and see. I swear it wont be a disappointment.**


	2. Chapter 2: Day one-Rest hero king

**This is not my work this is purely a work by Type Moon and ********Jō Taketsuki.**

**********My first work and so many flames. I wanna cry. People give me a break this is my first time and a so many people criticized me...especially the first guy. If you don't like it just tell me what's so bad about it. Taiga voice..."you don't have to be so mean about it!"**

**********Anyway a lot of people said the start was too quick. I agree but couldnt help it. Thus, I made this chapter a lot slower...a lot slower. There is no action at all, but still entertaining. Also a lot of people talked about the grammar mistakes. Let's face it people I'm not an english teacher, I suck at grammar. Also I don't know how to use Beta reader, in fact what is it anyway? This is my first work afterall. **

**********To answer some questions Shirou is definately going to amass a harem even stronger than Godou's (and just as sexy) you'll see, but I am a firm believer in loyalty. No way in hell is Shirou going to "poach" Godou's girls. I hate those stories. However, I'm going to do something to Shirou so that he will be able to get new girls without feeling like he cheated Saber. Don't worry I will never break Shirou's vow of "meeting in the hill of blades."**

**********Remember Shirou here is a hero. He didn't abandon his ideals, and thus he still has his Reality Marble. Also, Saber gave Avalon and Excalibur to Shirou, and so the they don't exist in Archer's Reality Marble, they're in Shirou's Reality Marble which is incomplete and thus can't manifest but still exist. Thus Shirou couldn't use them when he was fighting Angra Mainyu got it.**

**********Also, I fixed up chapter one a little. Satisfied?**

**********Now without further ado**

God Slaying Hero

(Campione-Fate Stay Night)

~Realta Nua Route~

Chapter 2

-Sakura, Rin, Illya, and Rider-

"We have to help sempai." screamed a frantic Sakura, as she started panicking. Rider tried her best to keep the girl from hyperventilating, but she was only mildly successful.

Needless to say after her master disappeared, Rider proceeded to dismantle the crosses and bring down the girls. After doing a full scan upon them Rider discovered there were no abnormalities nor any bodily harm done upon their bodies/minds/souls. She continued to keep watch upon them until they awoke after a full 30 minutes passed. Of course after they awoke they demanded answers to some of their questions which Rider begrudgingly gave.

"Sakura, calm down," said a rather fidgety Rin as she stood up. Rin seemed like she was trying to remain calm for the sake of her kouhai, but she only had mild success. Even Rin was not able hide her feelings in such a situation. "Emiya-kun is fine I know he is. He won't die even if you kill him you know."

"But it's been a full 2 hours since he disappeared. Something must have happened to him." Sakura nearly screamed at her elder sempai. Rin flinched from the sound of her younger kouhai's shout. Sakura was literally flying up and down from grief and worry.

"There is nothing we can do but believe in Shirou," said Illya calmly seated on a rock. Even though her voice was calm Illya was chewing on her thumb nail as if she was a squirrel with a nut, clearly worried sick for her new found sibling. Oh boy, if Shirou came back harmed than someone had better be prepared to pay the consequences. Her red eyes flashed from worry, and anger as she relentlessly bit down on her thumb nail. "There is nothing we can do," Illya continued. "Shirou is inside his reality marble, there is nothing we can do to contact him."

The four girls never moved from their spot. They still remained in the smoldering ruins of the village that was destroyed. They knew if Shirou was going to return he would return here, and they were waiting for their loved one's return, no matter how long it took

That was another thing that got the 3 girls extremely surprised, the future identity of their sempai/brother/partner. To think that the boy they knew so well would become a Counter Guardian and Servant who relentlessly killed others for the sake of his ideal, no doubt shocked them. There were no words needed to express their amazement at Shirou's capabilities and potential as well.

"Rider you formed a contract with sempai, you should know or at least have some clue on what's happening to sempai right?" Sakura questioned while holding onto Rider as if she was a lifeline with tears in her eyes. Sakura was literally breaking down there and then. She had to know if sempai was alright. No she had to know he was alright. It was all because of her that sempai was caught up it all this. If sempai came back harmed Sakura didn't know what to do.

"I apologize, but I cannot sense the whereabouts nor conditions of Master," Rider clearly answered with a sort of apologizing tone. That was another thing that Rider was currently worrying about. The contract that Rider made with her new Master made Emiya Shirou her provisional master and thus he must regularly supply her with prana, but ever since they entered this new and strange world, Rider felt like she didn't need the extra prana from her master to sustain her existence. Contrary it was as if the world was trying to sustain her existence by supplying her with power. Of course the power that she was being supplied with by this strange new world was nowhere near enough for her to fight at her full potential. It was as if the spirit of Gaia/Alaya was not present in this world.

Another fact that Rider was hiding was, she couldn't sense the existence of the red haired teen at all. One could understand the fact that he wasn't sending her any prana due to the fact that he needed it more than she did probably, but there was always the other option.

_If one of us died the prana flow would naturally stop _Rider thought to herself. It's been 30 minutes since Rider could sense any of the red haired teen's prana at all. It was infuriating to say the least. She for some reason didn't need the boy's prana to sustain herself in this new world, but she was still running on far less than what she was comfortable with. Also, Rider didn't want to be the one to tell the bad news to the waiting girls neither. However all these feelings she kept well hidden in her poker face

_Master I hope you are alright _Rider though to herself.

The young red haired teen striked the Ancient Gorgon Queen as very odd. The boy was unremarkable in most aspects, but he for the sake of his loved ones would go to unseen lengths. It was the kind of thing that Rider always wanted to happen to herself. A hero to save her from the nightmare called herself. If you could remove her blindfold at this moment you would notice that even Rider had a small minuscule twitch on her lovely face. However, she knew that even if any hero could save her she would probably end up petrifying him right then and there. In other words, she was afraid of hurting anyone she cared of…like her sisters. Precisely, why she cared for Sakura so much.

"It's all my fault," murmured a very distraught Sakura with her face held low.

"What?" said the pig tailed girl to the younger girl.

"It's all my fault!" Screamed a very disoriented Sakura as she started breaking down. Sakura held her head in both of her arms as she started madly thrashing around. "It's all my fault that sempai had to fight. If I wasn't so corrupted. If I wasn't so weak, sempai wouldn't be in the place where he is now, fighting all alone. If only I wasn't so useless!" Screamed Sakura.

"It's not your fault Sakura," said Rin; trying to calm down her kouhai/imouto. "You had no idea it would become like this."

"Yeah," said Illya as she approached the two. "If anything it's my fault." Illya felt the cut deeper than the two others. After all, she was the elder sibling; if anything she should be the one fighting and protecting the two, not the other way around.

"Please calm down, you three." Rider said in a perfect seiza, "Master wouldn't want…" Suddenly Rider stopped talking as she whipped her face so hard she there was literally an after image. She stared intently at a spot just above the place where the crosses stood a few meters above the ground. Rider then whispered "Someone's coming."

The 3 other girls instantly stopped whatever they were doing and started concentrating on that one spot. Rider calmly placed herself in front of the girls to shield them from harm. If the one who emerged from the distortion was the one that was responsible for this whole mess than she knew she would have to battle against him. It was up to her to defend the three other girls after all. Rider brought up her nails ready to pounce on whatever that was coming out. In the worst case scenario Rider would have to used [Bloodfort Andromeda] to collect enough prana to do battle.

The 3 other girls didn't say a word. They all had the same thought in their hearts. _Please let it be Shirou. Please let him return unharmed._ It would probably be safer to move back to safety in case Angra Mainyu came out victorious, but safety for themselves never crossed the girls' minds. All they could think of was about the boy with red hair.

The distortion widened and finally somebody floated down the distorted space like a feather from a beautiful bird. Slowly…slowly…he fell. Trailing behind him was a red holy cloth of a saint like a tail of some divine creature. Time seemed to stop and gravity itself seemed to halt for this one's arrival. It took a full minute for the boy to fall back on the ground with a peaceful expression on his face. His clothes were obliterated from every which angle and his shirt was nonexistent. The redhead sleeping boy seemed to be bathing in a stream of light as if even the clouds were afraid of covering this one's face.

It took a full minute for Sakura, Rin, Illya, and Rider to regain their voices, by then the boy was asleep upon the cold asphalt road in a peaceful slumber.

"Shirou!"

"Sempai!"

Oni-chan!"

Master!"

The four girls rushed to the spot where the young boy was resting and tried to see if he was in anyway damage.

"Sempai. Are you alright?" Screamed a frantic Sakura. The boy did not answer. He just calmly continued dreaming in the lands of peace.

"This isn't the time," said the small girl who was the only one who had some form of common sense. "We have to get ourselves out of here. The Association or Church will arrive no doubt after such a mess."

"You're right," agreed Rin, admitting her mistake for the first time in her life. "It's a miracle they didn't arrive already." Rin started prodding Shirou to wake him from his sleep, but there were no life signs he gave out besides continuing to breathe. "You're friggin heavy Emiya-kun get the hell up before I have to slap you awake." All the while a whole load of question were being processed in the brunette's head, however what came foremost was _Emiya-kun doesn't have a scar on him. This battle should have at least got him wounded in some way, but there isn't even a scratch on his person…even the scar on his heart caused from [Gae-Bolg] is gone…What the hell happened?_

"I'll take Master," offered Rider as she reached out and picked up the boy easily and slung him over her shoulders like a sack of potatoes. Needless to say Emiya Shirou only continued to sleep. _This is weird _Rider thought. _Our contract has ended, for unknown reasons, but he is clearly alive. What has occurred in that battle?_

While the girls were fidgeting around the lone male, they did not notice the approach of the group of people, except Rider though she remained quiet.

"Hold it right there," said a middle aged man holding what looked like a medieval staff. "Who are you people and where did the deity who caused this go." The girls didn't even bother looking. They automatically sensed that the man was a magi of some sort and scattered as quickly as possible, like a shadow in a dark night.

* * *

That night news spread like wildfire all throughout the magic associations of the world.

The report sent by local magi from the isolated town of Foligno from the country of Italy shocked the world to the core.

The report was as followed

_Dec 26 2012-at approximately 4:42 a mysterious divine but utterly evil signal was felt to have appeared in the small city of Foligno. Our agents hurried to the site as fast as possible, but found that they couldn't even step foot into the city due to the thick miasma in the air. In their words "It felt so oppressive that I thought I was going to be cursed out of existence. I didn't even see the deity, but I knew that if I stepped one foot in that city I would die like an insect."_

_The mysterious deity continued to wreck havoc in the city. And we were powerless to do anything as the city burned down to the ground. The most we could do was lead the lucky survivors out, these people, although they somehow survived, they were clearly cursed by some kind, and most if not all suffered severe mental insanity._

_We do not know who the mysterious deity might be, nor what kind of alignment the deity was, but we understood that it was clearly of an evil descent like no other. For a full hour the oppressive barrier of miasma blocked our path, when suddenly a new divine trace was felt just a few miles away in the sky from the east. From the rising sun came a Pegasus of some mythology, and a boy who rode upon the divine being. The boy by our calculation and observation was clearly not of divine descent yet he rode upon the mount of heroes, as he charged into the battle._

_Unlike us who were blocked from our path, the boy and his winged mount disregarded the ominous feeling of the deity felt in the village as he urged his mount onwards towards the source and center of the chaos and village where probably the evil deity waited._

_Just minutes after the boy and his horse came the oppressive feeling coming from the village vanished as if it was all a lie. We were hesitant to enter the village because we feared the wrath of the god that descended to this village, and thus waited a whole hour before we entered._

_The scene after we mustered enough courage to enter was horrifying to say the least. Corpses littered the streets as if they were mere trash to be taken out. Homes and compounds burned. Ashes blew through the air so much that we had trouble breathing. And of course there was an insanely heavy curse on the land that seemed to try to crush us under its weight. It was all we can do to continue hobbling even after we purified our bodies and put on counter measures against the seemingly heavy curse. All this destruction seemingly happened in a mere 1 hour after the god descended to this plane._

_It took a full hour before we reached the epicenter of the chaos where the deity existed. Along the way we saw and experienced cruelty the likes we never imagined and found absolutely no survivors, truth to tell we weren't surprised of this fact. If even one person survived from the aftermath of such destruction it would be a miracle._

_The center of chaos was different though. For some reason the chaos took place in a small fountain in a park that remained untouched and more surprisingly uncursed. Some of us were just relieved of not having to breath under the oppressive curse as we greedily started breathing again, some of us fainted along the way due to the oppressiveness of the curse alone. After a short break, when we started appreciating the value of good air we continued onwards towards where the deity was last felt._

_The clearing had not a mark on it, besides the surprisingly 3 huge silver crosses that were stabbed into the earth. These crosses that we are sending to you right now are clearly imbued with divine energy. Be warned though that using them will be horrible to one's health because they seem to be cursed heavily as well._

_However once we got closer we saw a sight that took our breaths away. There in the middle of destruction and peace were 4 beautiful maidens. These girls in the middle of such destruction seemed sacred and beautiful like angels…like goddesses._

_One was looked like a little child belonging to a middle school age level. Her hair was pure silver and she had weird red eyes. She looked like a fairy from well…a fairy tale. She was without a doubt without a noble of some kind judging from her posture and aura._

_Among the group was another raven haired girl that chose to wear her hair in pigtails. She seemed wise and calculative as if, she was judging everything from a 3rd person point of view. I wouldn't doubt it if she was some kind of scholar of some kind._

_Another was the weird purple haired girl. She out of all the group seemed most genuinely worried for some reason. She too was a beauty with gracious proportions, she seemed very innocent, but from our magic readings we were able to pick up some dark traces inside her._

_The last we have been able to identify was the most peculiar out of the bunch. She wore a black toga of some sort which showed generous amounts of skin and a rather large cleavage. She had magenta hair that flowed all the way down to the ground, but most weird of all she wore a collar and blindfold of some sort as well as some red markings on her forehead. This look left little to be imagined and without a doubt turned a lot of our eyes. However, what intrigued us the most was the divine energy reading we received from her. This woman without a doubt was a deity of some sort though incomplete for some reason._

_Before we were able to approach them and question them the magenta haired woman noticed a rather intriguing discrepancy nearby and alerted her companions. They were instantly on guard and were completely focused on that one point._

_I still have trouble believing it to this day, but the point/spot that they were looking at seemed to warp and moments later a boy came floating down to the ground as if he was falling gently from heaven._

_It was the same boy we saw earlier who came flying in on a divine beast just an hour or two earlier. Now that we had a good look at him we saw that he is rather well built and had rather handsome features. However, the most surprising physical characteristic of his was the short red hair he had that seemed to jut out from his head like grass. The boy had no shirt on due to obvious reasons as seen from the tatters that he had left on, but the most surprising aspect of him were his arms. His left arm was covered with a holy red cloth hanging from his wrist to elbow and the leftover formed a long strip of cloth that hung over like a scarf. His right arm was equally intriguing. It was normal except for tattoos that riddled it all the way up to his shoulder._

_The boy was unconscious and seemed genuinely relaxed as he floated down calmly towards the earth like a pure feather upon the hard earth._

_Only moments later the girls seemed to regain some form of control as they rushed towards the fallen boy. It was obvious they were rather well acquainted and the boy was important to them._

_It took longer for ourselves to regain our composure and try to communicate with the girls and the unconscious boy, but they without a word disappeared, and no matter how much we searched we were unable to contact nor find them._

_Although we do not know who this mysterious boy might be we were able to confirm one thing. This night without a doubt the boy and the mysterious evil deity fought and the boy with an unknown method slayed the evil god. We were graced to have witnessed the birth of the 8th king himself._

_Judging from the physical characteristics we were able to discern, we believe this new king to be of Japanese descent. We do not know if this new king will return to his homeland and battle against the previous king Kusanagi Godou for ownership of the island._

_However what we do know_

_He travels with four maiden companions with the above characteristics_

_He is Japanese_

_He has red hair and is sturdily built_

_He has somehow defeated a god with unknown methods._

_Let it be known to all throughout the world. This night the world will welcome the 8th king, the newest Campione._

* * *

"Wakey! Wakey! Wakey!" Someone chimed in my ears. "You're going to be late Shirou, and mommy doesn't like late kids!"

"mmmghnnn." I groaned as I opened my eyes. Jeez it felt like I slept for hours for the first time in a while. I felt incredibly relaxed.

I opened my eyes to register where I was. For some reason I couldn't see anything. From the perpetual darkness there was a void of nothingness or white. _Am I blind? _I mentally asked myself. The ground, sky, and horizon everything was gone…until my eyes settled on the little girl sitting quietly in the background. _Guess I'm not blind_

My voice instantly asked the question that it was holding. "Who am I?" What happened to me.

"…! Eeeehhhh! You lost your memory!...Amnesia!" shouted the surprised girl covering her mouth with one hand.

An awkward silence took place for a while.

"Eh this sometimes happens to some of the new ones," she said shrugging her shoulders as if my plight was common. "Ehh, you'll get your memories back one day, don't worry about it," she said letting out a breath like she was talking to someone stupid.

"Oy. Oy." I said as she just ignored my plight just like that.

"That stuff is not important anymore," said the little girl beaming with a big smile.

"She just said my life is unimportant!" I shouted pulling at my hair and face palmed myself, while she just disregarded my entire life with just a smile.

"You should stop worrying or else your hair will go white early." Smile

I wonder why my whole body just shuddered just then?

"You'll probably get it back when you wake up though. After beating up that meanie you ruined your body mind and soul...a first if I do say so myself. Even Godou chan only broke his body and mind. You probably had the most damage than all my other children. It isn't a wonder that you lost your memory. In fact that happens a lot. You'll get it back though so don't worry. All you got to do is let your body rest Shirou-chan."

"Shirou~," I said as a question mark literally popped up above my head.

"Ah. You're name is Shirou. Emiya Shirou!" She said as if she just remembered.

"Emiya Shirou." I said tasting the name on my tongue. The name seemed to ring a bell inside of me. As if I was forgetting something extremely important. "Emiya~" I said again. There was another word that should follow that name, but for the life of me I couldn't figure it out.

"Who am I?" I whispered again under my breath. I then looked at the girl and said, "Who are you?"

"Glad you asked Shirou-chan." She said with a wink striking a pose. She cleared her throat twice and announced. "Nice to meet you Shirou-chan I'm your new mother Pandora, I'll be in your care."

"…, um I'll be in your care too I think." I whispered back having trouble processing what she told me. _Mother…Is something wrong with this girl? _I thought to myself inwardly. I was 17 years old, but this girl who was at most 12 claimed she was my mother.

"Shirou-chan is so mean," she said pretending to cry, "he doesn't believe in mommy. Waaaaah!" _Waaaah _She read my mind!

"Okay, I'm very sorry. I'm sorry…eddo Okaa-san." I whispered the last words like a whisper. A mother...this word felt horribly unfamiliar to me. Almost as if I never had one before. I wonder who I am.

As soon as the last word passed out of my mouth the little girl immediately stopped crying and started beaming a great wide smile. "That was the first time any of my children called me a mother! I'm so haaaappppyyyy!" She screamed loudly. Her twin pink pig tails were bouncing all over the place as she was jumping and clapping to express her joy.

"Ummm, could you tell me where we are exactly?" I asked her again scratching my head. It felt wrong to be here for some reason. I felt as if someone of some people were waiting for me and I had to go to them immediately, but couldn't for the life of me remember who they were, or who I am.

"Hmm! Oh you mean the Boundary between life and death. Well its sort of a place where all the knowledge and wisdom is located. Sort of like a library. It's also called the void space." She singsong answered me.

I stared at her for a while…"Holy is this the Root then!?" I screamed.

"Root?" She questioned with a puzzled face on with one eyebrow rising.

"The Akashic Records," I told her using the formal name of the place where all the knowledge of the past, present, future lay. It was the goal of all magi and their end.

"Silly! Of course not. This place but a mere shadow compared to those thingies," the little girl laughed as she continued dancing again. "Well you see the Astral Realm is sort of like a bridge of space between the Earth and the Akashic Records. So it's like a pale imitation. Do you have any other questions Shirou-chan?"

"Oh yeah! I'd like to mention that you sustained major damage. Probably the most damage any of my children suffered, and will probably have to stay here and recuperate for at least 5 days before you heal completely." She said again as she beamed at me from above.

"And why the hell did you not tell me this earlier!" I shouted again as I started pulling at my hair. I swear by the Root she was doing this on purpose!

The little girl and self proclaimed mother just stuck out her tongue smiled and pressed one of her knuckles to her head and said "whoops."

I sighed.

"Ummm, could you tell me who you are exactly?" I asked scratching my head in a rather curious manner "Don't say 'my mother'."

The little girl smiled in a way as if she was waiting for that question. This smile was different she was smiling as if she was getting serious. She stopped jumping all over the place and approached me again and looked me straight in the eyes then she whispered, "I am the all giving woman Pandora, the mother of all godslayers along with my husband Epimeteus. My new son Emiya Shirou, from today onwards you are a king, a supreme ruler, a Campione."

* * *

"This is ridiculous," exclaimed a rather angry Rin, as she stared at the brochure in her hand. "I can't read this, god damn it."

Rin Tohsaka, a girl that focused on being the model girl. She was an excellent student with high grades, performance and even genius in thaumaturgy subjects. She was also seen as the perfect bishoujo (pretty girl) with a good personality to boot back home, but if any of her classmates saw her now they would probably gasp at the true face of the girl called Rin Tohsaka…besides Ryuudo Issei. He would instead slam his hand on the table and scream, "I knew it!" triumphantly.

Now what would get such a perfect girl (minus personality) so mad.

"I can't read this shit!" she screamed again rather profoundly, not caring who hears her curse out loud.

"That's to be expected sempai," said Sakura. "This is written Italian, and our school doesn't teach Italian."

"If only it was German or English," grumbled a frustrated Illya in the corner. She tried to solve the puzzle herself in the corner with her own brochure. "I can't read this shit!" Illya seemed to copy Rin's manner of speech.

"Well I know this phrase means 'Welcome to Italy,' but that's as far as I know," said Sakura. "I'm afraid Latin only helps so much." Sakura pondered for a while and finally said, "Rider do you have any clue what this means."

"I'm afraid reading is impossible for someone with my circumstances master Sakura." Rider easily responded touching her blindfold. "I'm afraid I cannot be of use here."

"Don't beat yourself over it," Sakura just calmly responded. "Just keep Senpai safe."

"Yes, Sakura."

` "Umm how do you see people like that then Rider?" questioned Sakura. This question prompted Rider to go on a lengthy explanation of the other senses and the 6th sense which the mundane girl had no idea about. Thus, Sakura mentally blocked the voice of her ex-Servant and concentrated of the red teen on her back while nodding here and there saying 'okay' or 'yeah I got it.'

It has been a few hours until the five dimensional travelers met up with each other again. Shirou was still asleep and thus it fell to Rider, the most physically able, to carry him around.

That had been another thing that aggravated the girls. No matter what they would do the red teen would never wake up. They tried talking to him, pouring water over him, slapping him (courtesy of Rin) and even tried to use minor hypnosis to make him wake up (which for some reason did jack). This of course got Sakura extremely worried for her beloved Sempai's consciousness, Illya really naggy for trying to nurse Shirou, and Rin just plain pissed off for having to deal with an unconscious person.

It also didn't help the situation that the most the 4 girls were able to get were that they were in Italy, with no method of gaining shelter, food, and info. Sakura was predominately worried for shelter so her poor sempai can get a good rest. Rin for news/info so they can find where they hell they were and formulate plans to get back to Fuyuki city in Japan. Finally, Illya wanted food because she was damn hungry. Rider though just stood in the back ground holding onto the unconscious party member.

"We need to find shelter quickly before the sun sets," said Illya as she looked to the west as the sun was rapidly setting. "Let's go east where there is that city. It'll be better than camping here right."

"I agree," said Sakura as she vigorously nodded her head. "Sempai needs a place to lay his head down immediately. We can start with that city."

"But…" said Rin as she tried to refute the comment of the purple and silver haired girls before Sakura giving Rin a death-yandere glare that would mean certain death if she finished that sentence. Rin gulped audibly as a huge bulge in her throat seemed to try to choke her. "Never mind, I agree. We have to start somewhere so let's go to ummm Napolis!" Rin suddenly said as if she was all for this new plan.

It was a rough hike for the 4 girls, but in an hour the small company made it to the city where they immediately started looking for a hotel of some sort.

Although reluctantly…I mean veeerry reluctantly Rin was forced into giving up one of her jewels, that weren't powered with mana, to a lowly pawn shop for Italian currency (lira). It was excruciatingly frustrating for Rin to enter the agreement when she knew that she was being ripped off, but they had no other choice.

"Auggg! Moh, I can't believe that bastard only gave us $800 worth of lira for my jewel. That piece of shit, if I ever catch him again I'll….oooohhhh!" Rin complained for a whole 3 hour when they left the low compound. Now that they had some funds the girls were in pursuit of the best shelter possible for the night.

"Couldn't I have just hypnotized him or something," Rin screamed at the other 3 girls who continued without complaint. "It would have made things a whole lot easier, and I could have just procured enough funds without having to use my precious jewel you know."

"We shouldn't use magic until we fully understand our position sempai," said Sakura calmly as she continued to search for the hotel with best rates. "It might gain the Association's attention. Besides, it's morally wrong and sempai would never accept it."

"Yeah," agreed Illya. "Besides with your argument and negotiation skills you managed to double the money we received it isn't that bad isn't it." Argument and negotiation would be an understatement. It couldn't be further from the truth. It was a full blown battle no war that happened inside the small pawn shop, but ultimately Rin was forced to surrender with 800$.

"How about this one." said Sakura as she pointed at a rather mediocre hotel with the sign 'Hotel Paradise.' "It doesn't seem that bad."

"Let's see…What 100 dollars per night and 500 per week for one room that's fucking outrageous!" screamed a frantic Rin as her eyes seriously jumped out of her sockets and her hair literally stood up. Her hands were shaking as she started fuming around the mouth and ears. "I refuse to pay this ridiculous amount. Let's try somewhere else," said Rin as she hurriedly tried dragging Sakura away.

She got no further than an arm's length. "Sakura…," said a nervous Rin as she started smiled with sweat pouring down her face. She didn't dare look back because she felt murderous dark aura clouding behind her forming a malicious aura.

"R-i-n S-e-m-p-a-i…" Sakura said slowly with a voice that could kill on its own. "Emiya sempai needs his rest immediately so if you would be so kind." Sakura then opened the sliding doors of the hotel. Rin didn't say a word she just walked through with a smile on her face and sweat pouring down her brow.

"Hello, I would like to reserve a room a weak please." Rin said in English as if she was an answering machine, her face didn't change at all and her body from a 3rd person point of view looked sort of squarish.

"Uhhh…ummm sure." The hotel manager replied in English to match Tohsaka. "The fee is 550$ please sign here."

"What the Hell! It's written here that a room is 500$ where the hell did the 50$ pop up from. You tryin to cheat me out bitch. I swear I'll. Owww Sakura please forgive me." Rin said as she cowered under Sakura demonic aura.

"Ummm," said the nervous hotel manager.

"Please don't mind my sister," said Sakura sweetly. "Although if you don't mind could you please explain where the extra 50$ came from."

"Well.." said the really nervous hotel manager. "We charge extra if there is a large group of people because there might be trouble. So for insurance if a large group of at least 5 rent one room we charge a little bit more." The manager explained.

"The Fuck! That's ridiculous," screamed Tohsaka in the back ground. Sakura quickly turned around and glared at her sister making her shut up just as quickly.

"Umm we're sort of low on funds so if you can could you please give us a discount we'll be very grateful," said Sakura sweetly.

"I'm sorry but there are no restrictions to the rules," replied the manager.

"We promise we won't do anything troublesome," Sakura said.

"Well you see," said the manager said as her voice started getting quieter and quieter. "Usually in a group with mostly females and one male…especially after drinking so much," she indicated towards the group standing outside, especially at the lone unconscious male. "There is bound to be some…you know…trouble." Her gaze shifted to Rider and her lush body and of course her rather eccentric garments.

Sakura just stood there with her sweet smile for a full second until her brain finally processed what was just said. Of course by then her face literally exploded in as steam started flowing out of her ears and her face red became as red as a tomato.

"Me and Sempai…Me and Sempai…Me and Sempai…" Sakura chanted as she held her burning face with her two hands and looked away from the manager smiling in a weird way. "Kyaaaaaaahhhh."

If Shirou was awake then he would try to diffuse the misunderstanding as quickly as possible, but since he was unconscious. Oh well!

"Oni-chan and me!" squeaked a surprised Illya, her face flushing a little.

"Master and me what?" questioned Rider.

Rin said nothing. She just lit up like a Christmas light. It must run through the family.

"Do I look like…you know…with Sempai," questioned Sakura with a red face and a squeaky voice peaking at the hotel manager.

The manager after seeing the plain weird results of her answers just nodded calmly with a dumb face.

"KYYYYAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" squeaked Sakura with a redder face than before. "I wonder if Sempai likes…forcing…tying…hehehe." Sakura said drooling a little.

"We'd like to take the room now," said a very flustered Tohsaka, she didn't even complain about the price.

* * *

After hauling the two unconscious and semi-conscious individuals to the room and Sakura finally regained the ability to form coherent, they started surveying their surroundings. The room was well furbished. It had 2 beds with 2 bathrooms. There was a TV set and PC set up in the corner. There was also a small refrigerator in the wall along with a very small kitchen with bare necessity. All in all, it was a pretty average room.

Of course after seeing the beds Sakura snapped out of her stupor and hurriedly lead Rider and her precious sempai to one of them so sempai could have his much needed rest. Rider carefully laid the young Emiya down the bed and Sakura hovered over the unconscious teen like a mother bird over her young. She checked his pulse, temperature and condition. Rin and Illya the two who are most proficient at magecraft joined them after scanning the whole room for signs of danger and erecting necessary defensive measure on the room such as bounded fields and traps.

Once the girls finally got settled, the 4 of them all stood over the unconscious boy staring at him. Finally Illya voiced out what everyone was thinking, "Umm so should we check onii-chan's body…now."

Due to the running and searching they had to do the girls were unable to fully inspect the boy for signs of injury. But now that they were relatively safe and they had some form of shelter that was protected, it became apparent that they should check the boy for signs of injury.

Of course the full body scan meant exactly what it is, and to do that one would have to get rid of the clothes…

Sakura took the initiative and loudly proclaimed, "It's all for sempai's sake…that's the only reason," before reaching for the boy's tattered remains of a shirt and slowly stripping him of his T-shirt and the red cloth on his shoulder. Rin's face started rivaling the color of a ripe tomato, Illya was breathing noticeably harder with a light flush, Sakura too was blushing madly but she had crazed eyes and a smile on her face, and Rider just stood there motionlessly.

Once the shirt was stripped off and the Emiya's chest was bared to the world the girl's could only think ''''Wow.'''' after all the teen's chest was firm and large and felt quite warm. He had a six pack above his stomache. There was no fat on him at all and the muscles under his chest bulged with every breathe. However, the muscles weren't overly distgusting like a body builder they were lean and well shaped. All in all, Emiya had the body a man would envy and a girl would die for

"N-n-now for the p-pants." Chanted Sakura as all the other girls (besides Rider) went 'eep.' It was slow processing but slowly very very slowly Sakura with the help of Illya and Rin undid the belt of their sleeping prince and slowly took off the pants. By now all three girls face were extremely flushed and the room got uncomfortably hot…and it wasn't because of the heater.

"Sempai without pants," breathed out Sakura as she fully appreciated the view. Even though she was familiar with her precious sempai for years, this was the first time they progressed to this level. He sometimes slept shirtless in his shed, but seeing him without pants was a first for him. After all even though sempai was the work hard type he is also completely oblivious to the other genders feelings.

"Emiya-kun," said Rin as she herself started convulsing from embarrassment. Although they had to participate in the tantric ritual together to fight berserker it was an ill fitting place to do such things. After all, it was dark and not well lighted. Thus this was the first time Rin was seeing this scene. She had to admit though, after all the training and physical workout that the Emiya did he was rather fit is she said so herself. He wasn't a bishounen, but there was not a slab of fat on his body making it a rather stunning sight for the girl. He had six pack abs and just the right amount of muscles under his skin making him rather stunning to look at. Such a sight was making Rin rather confused and a confused Rin is not happy. Normally she would have hit the Emiya, but doing that when he is unconscious would be like kicking a puppy.

"Oni-chan," drooled the little girl "Heh heh heh." Inside the little girl's head there was practically a full blown argument. To her left was a devil version of her who had a rather aroused face on. To the right was an angel going "kyaaah" and spinning around in circles. 'We shouldn't' said the white angel, 'we're siblings!' The black devil of her just said 'we're not even related so who cares,' while staring even harder.

After scrutinizing over every single crevice of the young boy's body like rapists, all the girls' gazes finally converged to one point…The Boxers!

"We should take…that too to fully inspect him," said Rin with a tsun tsun face.

"Oni-chan won't mind," said Illya.

"It's all for sempai… It's all for sempai…," chanted Sakura. However, no one made a move. They didn't want to be the one to take the last step. Sakura just stayed rooted in spot staring at her beloved sempai's vulnerable form which was arousing her extremely. Rin kept on glancing away but peaking back at the young boy's form every now and then. Illya just stared curiously at her oni-chan waiting for something to happen. 10 minutes passed. 20 minutes passed. 30 minutes passed. Finally, a whole hour passed and no one made the last move.

Suddenly, Rider came out of nowhere up righted the boy and grabbed the last garment the poor Emiya had and wrenched in off for the world to see. Looks like even Rider had a limit to her patience.

"""EEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKK!" Squeaked the three girls as they looked upon the sole male's most hidden form. After a whole lot of blushing and girlish screams the three girls finally composed themselves and stared at the young man's (cough need of a better word) sword.

"Do all men umm have this," said Illya as she quickly poked at the foreign object and retracted even more quickly as if it would burn correction cut her.

"It's a lot bigger than Ni-san's," whispered Sakura. A lot bigger was clearly an understatement. The young Emiya was clearly a well hung and gifted man, although he lacks in experience, which no one here knew yet. Of course in the young girl's head was a party going on. _EEEEEEEKKKKKK! Oh my God! Sempai's … What do I do. _Of course each and every little brain cell in her head was rapidly working to memorize every detail of this instrument so much it rivaled the said boy's ability to memorize swords.

Rin didn't say a word as she just stared blushed like a school girl squirmed around while trying to look elsewhere only to have her gaze gravitated towards that thing again…and remember that night. "Baka," she whispered so softly no one would hear.

Rider just remained as she always did, but even she had a little blush in her cold cheeks. What could a girl say…the Emiya was extremely well hung after all.

Of course it had to be that that was when the door opened and the hotel manager came in with a tray of food with an announcement of, "Room Service!" to see the most awkward scene in her whole life.

There was a tall girl with magenta hair with her rather eccentric outfit on holding a male in her arms upright. Of course the hands of the said woman was on the chest of the male making it look like a hug of some sort and she of course was holding onto what seemed like the underwear of the male. On the ground on their knees were 3 different girls who seemed to be staring at the young man's (cough) instrument just moments ago until she arrived. The room was not well lit to say so she couldn't make out the exact details, but this was what she saw over all.

"Umm excuse me." The manager said as she bowed and left quietly while leaving the cart. Of course she missed the shock stricken face of all the members of the room present (besides the male who was still out unconscious).

Needless to say the 3 girls ran after the escaping hotel manager intent on hypnotizing her to make her forget about the whole scene.

* * *

After the whole debacle and after the Emiya boy was successfully clothed again (due to Rider). The remaining girls finally calmed down and wrote down all they could figure out about the boy one by one on a white board that was graciously left on the wall.

List

1) Emiya's scars all vanished. The only scar left is a vertical slash all around the whole of his left shoulder from the imperfect fusion between him and Archer's arm

2) Even the starburst cursed scar from Lancer's noble phantasm vanished

3) For some reason magic isn't working on Emiya.

4) The imperfect fusion between Shirou and Emiya arm somehow refused itself perfectly. Thus, Emiya's arm transfigured itself to perfectly match Shirou's body and mind.

5) Emiya's magic reserves practically multiplied to unheard of levels. His magic circuits literally grew exponentially in number so much that it rivals that of Dead Apostle Ancestors and True Ancestors

6) Emiya's circuits' qualities somehow changed from poor to a quality that rivals the Blue Blood Circuits of the Barthemeloi clan

7)Emiya for some reason is inside a minor coma, but is not in danger of losing his life

8) Emiya's health is in perfect health

9) His soul seems to be in some other dimension

10) Shirou is still human

Needles to say after gathering the information and compiling it into lists everyone was shell shocked from the change that the boy went through. Sakura was astounded at her beloved sempai's change in ability and potential. Illya was shocked into quietness from her older brother's seemingly spontaneous change to getting even more power and prana than even she had. Finally, Rin was practically seething from the seemingly miraculous changes that the Emiya spontaneously went through. God so help her she would drag this info out of him whether he liked it or not. Just changing the quality of the circuit by one rank requires years and many risks at that. The evolution of the boy did not sit right with the girl oh no it didn't. Although she would never admit it she was extremely jealous of Shirou just now.

*whistle* "Wow," said Rider as she peeked at the board under her blind fold. If she didn't know him for herself she would have scoffed at the possibility of a being let alone a human having such parameters. Such classification belonged to gods, servants, demons, and monsters like herself.

"What the HEEELLLL!" Screamed Rin. "Did the idiot get bitten by a vampire and become a Dead Apostle Ancestor of something because this doesn't fit. God damn it!"

"Tohsaka sempai, you're spilling soup," Sakura calmly stated, as she took a spoonful of her own soup. _Hmmmm, the taste for this soup is peculiar I wonder if I can ask for the recipe later._

Rin just looked at Sakura and just kept on pointing to the board and back at the sleeping form of the young male.

"That hit the spot," said the Einzberg heir as she rubbed her stomach. On the floor in front of her were many empty plates and bowls.

"Are you people not getting this," screamed Rin as she just looked right and left to her two female companions.

Illya didn't even bother paying attention as she rubbed her slightly bulging stomach and let out a belch and a content smile. Sakura too completely ignored her sempai in favor of feeding her other beloved sempai soup little by little. Every time the unconscious boy drank the soup Sakura blushed and hurried to refill the soup and offer it to the boy.

"This is a find of a century! Spontaneous evolution from a normal mortal to the realm of gods. Don't you see!"

A tick mark made itself apparent on the Tohsaka's forehead. Here happened an unprecedented case that would have all the magi population back home salivating over and here she was being completely ignored. And no Tohsaka did not take well to being ignored. She was always the star in her homeland afterall.

"I'm going to sleep!" Rin screamed as she made her way for the beds only to stop dead in front of the beds when she suddenly did the math in her head. The beds were big enough to accommodate at max 3 people, and Emiya had to be in one of them. Slowly Tohsaka put two and two together to get four. Her face started flushing as she finally understood her own damn situation.

"'Is something the matter Rin?" Rider asked.

"Rider!" Rin nearly screamed with relief as she noticed the ancient Gorgon Queen's prescence. Suddenly in her head the 2+2 became 2+2-1. She palmed her own head and laughed at her own stupidity. Of course why didn't she think of that earlier! "Rider would you mind going into Astral form?"

Sakura and Illya suddenly looked at Rin weirdly because she asked Rider for something that was clearly rude.

"I'm afraid…I can't," whispered Rider as she looked sheepishly away.

"WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T!" Rin frantically screamed as she pulled on her own pig tails.

"This dimension seemed to have affected me weirdly," Rider said slowly. "I do not need prana to manifest myself in this plane, but I seem to be rather low on prana level to engage in combat. It feels as if I am actually a living being in this plane of existence and no longer a Servant. I feel almost like I was alive in my myth, but not complete. To add to that it appears that my connection with Master Emiya broke off at some point and thus am not getting prana from him."

The three girls just stared with buggy eyed at the lone ex-servant.

"Congratulations." Sakura whispered. Sakura truly felt happy for her servant afterall Rider had a second chance in life now.

"…Cool," said Illya. _A damn Servant is walking around without a master! Oh my God! If the Association gets a word of this, we're screwed. Sealing Designation for everyone!_

"Heh heh heh," Rin said as she slowly let go of her pig tails. "You can't enter your astral form huh."

"What's wrong sempai?" Sakura questioned.

"What's wrong…What's wrong…That's what's wrong!" Rin screamed as she pointed at the beds as if they were the cause of say global warming. "There are two beds that can accommodate only 3 people max each and Shirou has to be on one of them, and we can't rent any more rooms either." It took a while but finally the logic sunk into the other girls' minds.

"""Oh"""

"Well I could sleep with sempai," offered Sakura with a red face as she slowly lifted her hand.

"What are you talking about I'm his sister it should be me that's sleeping next to him!" Illya stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But you're not related to him," protested Sakura with flailing arms. "Besides you knew him for a few weeks at most!"

"What the Fu-"

"If it is such a problem I can slumber with Master," interjected Rider.

"…" the other three girls didn't say a word.

-10 minutes later-

Let it be known Rin Tohsaka has a major weakness…beds. As soon as she falls on one she immediately dies and revives like a zombie the following morning kind of like Ra. However, surprisingly even this formidable opponent could not kill Rin that fateful night.

_Oh God Oh God Oh my God! _Our heroine shouted in her mind. Her face was completely red and she was breathing hard. Now what could have made our genius magus so flustered? The answer was right behind her…the sleeping form of Emiya Shirou.

_KYAAAAAHHHHHH _went the chibi version of her in her head as she held her head in her arms. Rin Tohsaka is the genuine model of a tsundere however right now in bed when no one was watching she had no reason to assume her tsun tsun persona, therefore under the cover she was able to assume her dere-dere side of herself with no repurcussion or erasing more minds. Thus, due to everyone else being asleep and the lights being off, Rin was able to have a very embarrassed face without having to hide it.

Granted she and Emiya did have sex that one time to fuel Saber, but that was an emergency and a necessary tantric ritual in the name of magecraft. Right now though there was no magecraft involved and she was sleeping right next to a handsome male. Emiya wasn't the perfect bishounen sure, but all that workout he did in school and under Saber gave him a rather 'delicious' (Sakura's description) physique. There was not an ounce of fat on him and his muscles were not disgustingly big like body builders nor were they pathetic like almost all magis. According to the Emiya boy himself, he needed his body to be strong but not too large and muscular for his two sword style to be successful.

All in all, Tohsaka was in bed with a prime male.

Now how did this happen?

(flashback)

"Straws?" Illya asked while tilting her head to the right.

"You don't know this Illya?" Sakura asked the fairy girl.

"Nope!" The fairy proudly proclaimed.

"Sigh. Well listen up then" Tohsaka announced as she held out her right hand. In her right hand were 4 straws. "There are 4 exactly same straws, but there is one difference. One of the straws is shorter than the rest. Whomever chooses that one straw is forced to sleep with Shirou got it!" Tohsaka announced.

The other 3 girls nodded.

"No complaints, no take backs, none of that shit got it," Rin continued. The other three girls reluctantly nodded.

"I'll go first." Rider said as she calmly chose a random straw. Rin, Sakura, and Illya watched with bated breaths as Rider showed them which straw she picked…it was long.

Sakura and Illya let out a sigh of relief. "Okay. Illya you're next."

"Illya slowly walked up to the straws mumbling something like, "There is only one short straw amongst a group of three so the probability of me choosing the right is…but the derivative of that equation is…sigma x to the power of infinity." Slowly her hand wiggled towards the three remaining straws.

"Hyaaaah," Illya confidently shouted as she ripped out a straw in Rin's hand. "It's definitely this one." In her hand was a long straw.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooo!"

"My turn!" Sakura said as she shoved the lamenting little girl aside and stared at the last two remaining straws. It was as if she was boring holes into them. "Jiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii i."

"Sleep with sempai… sleep with sempai… sleep with sempai… sleep with sempai…," Sakura chanted as she automatically moved her hand towards the straws like a mindless zombie. "Sleep with sempaiiiii~" she chanted as she chose her straw. With all her strength she pulled it out confident that her love for sempai would bring out the chosen straw. It was long. Sakura broke down then and there and a waterfall started falling from her eyes.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo !"

Once, Sakura calmed herself down, it was no ordinary feat mind you, all the girls stared at the last straw in Rin's hand. "Wait, that means…" Illya said as Rin slowly opened her hand…it was short.

Rin's face exploded, "No way this is impossible redo!" she screamed as she wildly started flailing her arms.

"I'm sorry but that is not possible," said Rider calmly from the sidelines.

"Wh-What?" Rin questioned.

"You said it yourself before the competition did you not 'No complaints, no take backs, none of that shit got it,'" Rider quoted with eerie accuracy and completely mimicry of Rin's voice.

"Well can't be helped." Illya sighed.

"Awww," whined Sakura, but she did not complain.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

(end of flashback)

The calm breathing of four individuals filled the room. However there was one who was not so calm.

Rin fidgeted in bed trying to go to sleep but failing. "Why can't I go to sleep?" Rin muttered under her breath as she fidgeted here and there but never too far to the left where the Emiya slept. This situation was frustrating her, and she didn't like being frustrated. Granted she liked to frustrate others though.

A whole 20 minutes passed and Rin still did not fall asleep…a first for her. She looked to the left towards the calm sleeping face of Emiya and whispered "It's all your fault…Baka." With a red face and poked the sleeping teen's cheek. Emiya did not respond at all.

'_This is fun!'_ She thought as she continued poking Emiya everywhere: the arms then, cheek, the chest.

Note: poking people in their sleep is not considered manners, and it's really bothersome to the one who is asleep. Do not try this at home…it's frickin annoying

After, a while Emiya's unconscious body felt the minor disturbances caused by the incessant poking and did what anyone did in their sleep when they are uncomfortable. Emiya rolled over to the right of the bed, right where Rin slept.

"Eeeeek!" Rin squeaked as the unconscious teen's arm went right over her shoulder kind of hugging her. A steam cloud formed above her head at the contact that was made.

_What is he doing! _Rin screamed until the light breathing of Shirou reassured her that the teen was still asleep.

"Mou~," she said as she tried to push Shirou to the left to his original position. However, to push the heavier man she had to get close to him right under hid face when she heard him.

"I'll…pro…tect…you," Shirou whispered under his breath as he tightened his grip on Rin's shoulder. From a third person point of view it would look like they were embracing each other in bed.

Rin of course stopped and stared at the unconscious boy a blush forming on her cheeks. Even in his sleep he was trying to protect them. Even after fighting a Servant level monster and being knocked out he was still making an effort to shield them from harm with his own body subconsciously.

"Baka," she whispered again as she flicked the sleeping teen's forehead very lightly. Her face was red, but there was a slight smile forming on her mouth.

Slowly, very slowly the heir of Tohsaka fell asleep under the protective arm of the young hero, a small smile plastered on her face.

And thus the first day in the new world passed as the five from another dimension fell asleep. The first day safely passed.

**Alright don't give me shit for this. You wanted slow I gave you slow. **

**This chapter was mostly about Shirou's relationship with the girls, and a lot of comedy even though Shirou himself was asleep.**

**For all those that are Godou fans you have to wait awhile because I want to develope Shirou first before I go on to Godou**

**I admit the first chapter was action packed and needed to be toned down a little. So I made chapter two dull but full of shits and giggles which was equally as fun to write.**

**Excalibur will come later just wait**

**I'm sorry I tried to input some action and fighting, but it was getting too long and I had to cut it off. I swear that the next chapter will have action...and the long awaited Authority here is a sneak preview (spoilers alert)**

"Ha Ha Ha Ha!" laughed the white bastard as if he was having the time of his life. His swings were heavy and his sword continued to aim for my vitals, luckily my body was reinforced to the max and my two sword style with [Kanshou] and [Bakuya] were ideal for fighting against monsters like these.

"Interesting! Interesting! Interesing," he shouted as the battle continued. "Thy swords and thy style are fascinating King! This battle is fascinating, but know evil is bound to lose against the hero, young monarch there is no way you nor the monster behind you will triumph over my glory!"

"Shut the fuck up!" I said as I heaved the traced swords up in an X pattern over my head to catch his over head strike between the two blades. "You are not a hero!"

"Nonsense king...thy know my name...thy know my origin and yet how couldst thou say such things!"

Amongst the ring of blades my temper flew up as the hands that held my swords started shaking. This guy was completely shattering my ideals of a hero. I renewed by efforts to defeat this bastard and shouted at him, "Is this what a hero does!" and pointed to the destroyed city behind me with [Bakuya].

"It is the people's duty to sacrifice for the sake of the hero. The duty of the hero is to defeat the monster nothing more nothingless. If the people suffers a little due to the battle between the two they should accept it. No they should be glad that they contributed towards the defeat of the monster with their property and lives!"

I grit my teeth even harder. By now after constant abuse [Kanshou] and [Bakuya] were fractured from over abuse under the heavy blows of the god. Our battle paused as both of us made distance between each other to catch our breaths.

"How could you! They did no wrong" I whispered after glancing at the destruction he wreaked.

"Tis all for the sake of the destruction of the monster," the god calmly replied.

Rider got up even though she suffered horrible wounds and tried to stand by my side, blood fell from her wounds as she stared at her arch enemy her blind fold off.

I shook my head and lifted her up in a princess carry and brought her a little away and let her head fall and rest. "Master..." she whispered.

I whispered, "don't worry." and gave her a smile that quickly died off once the bastard behind me started laughing again. Looks like even he won't stoop down to attack an exposed back though.

"What monster!?" questioned to the bastard not even bothering to look behind me.

"What dost thou talk of. I mean the monster in your hands. The being that must be slayed for the sake of justice. Even your kind agrees to this. The godslayers themselves won't hesitate to slay that monster, but why dost thou protect that monster when you and she are clearly mortal enemies."

"She isn't a monster!" I said turning back staring at him with fury in my eyes. "She's.." I said looking back and glancing at the shocked Rider, "just a normal girl."

The bastard and Rider just stood shocked from my words until the bastard started laughing like heck "HaHaHa! I see thou seest the monster as a normal girl. How preposterous! Then I will slay both..."

He didnt get to finish that sentence. This guy reminded me so much of Shinji that I wanted no more than to run him through. This guy doesn't deserve to live. I want to kill him. My rage inside me accumulated until something snapped.

**Are you angry-**Yes-**Do you want to kill him-**Yes-**Than accept my strength-**...Yes

"I am the one who will bear the burden of the world. I am the one who will suffer for the sins of the many. I am the one who shall hold all the curses of the land. May my rage never die. May my enemies suffer. MAY THEY BE CURSED FOR ALL ETERNITY!"

I felt it something flipped open inside of me and let itself be known I lifted my open left hand out to the enemy, the enemy I must kill and said...

"Trace On - [The Cursed Hero]"

**So what do you think of the sneak peak and the new Authority [The Cursed Hero]. Also notice I put brackets [] after every Noble Phantasms. **

**Also people keep on asking about Excalibur. Excalibur and Avalon is Shirou's trump cards and they won't be displayed until later. You'll see.**


	3. Chapter 3: Day 2-Hero vs Monster

**Type moon and Jo Taketsuki's works are not my own...yada yada yada you get it alright**

**So how you doin folks? Me my life sucks! Don't ask me why**

**It's been a while since I updated I know, but I hope you guys enjoy. I know the last chapter wasn't action packed as a lot of people wanted but I'll make up with this chapter which a lot of people looked forward to. However, I'm sorry to inform you that the authority will not be displayed today. I wanted to give Shirou some screen time, but sadly the chapter was getting too big and I decided to split it to two different chapters. The next one will have Shirou's new authority so wait a little more.**

**Spoiler: Yes I'm going to have Rider fall head over heels for Shirou. Reason-Rider was summoned by Sakura and thus they both share many similar characteristics. You'll see what I mean further in the story.**

**Now about Noble Phantasms. In order to keep confusion to a minimum and boost the nostalgic feelings that we all love for Type moon works I'll mostly stick to the ones that everyone knows and loves.**

**I know I switched Belleraphon to 2 different noble phantasms. In Fate Belleraphon was the reigns that Rider used to control the divine beast, but in this story I made Belleraphon the name of the pegasus itself while I called the reigns [Reigns of Chivalry] a different noble phantasm. Basically I made one noble phantasm into two.**

**Lastly I know Campione Persius is different from Fate Perseus, but let's forget that. In this story they are one and the same! I'll explain how that is so later on in the story in future chapters waiting to come.**

**You read the damn thing...now by the power of the command seal I order you comment.**

**With the 2nd command seal I command one of thee to be offer thyself as tribute to I as a beta reader!**

**With my final command Seal I order you (if you hadn't) to go to youtube and type up ps vita fate stay night opening and hear the first three songs listed there (there are also full versions if you want them). IF you want more go and type Emiya 2012 and here the new and improved UBW tune. Praise me when you are done. I was listening to these tunes while I was writing. It'll make you feel like you're back to those good old times. Marcus Galen Sands said they were awesome too.**

**Now without further ado I present to you**

The God slaying Hero/King

Chapter 3- Heroes vs. Monster

The day was bright and cheerful. There were no clouds in sight and the sun shined merrily on the blonde man as he continued fishing. However unlike normal people he only held the rod with one hand. His other hand held a cell phone to his ear. However, even though he was using only one arm he seemed to be perfectly in control of his fishing rod.

The young man could be described in many ways. He looked cool and laid backed as he continued speaking through the phone. A breeze blew through the air as it mussed his blonde hair a little, the blonde man paid no heed.

The man was wearing a button purple Hawaiian shirt only it wasn't buttoned, thus showing his broad chest and packed abs. he was wearing a normal long sleeved white pants and sandals on his feet as he enjoyed the scenery. On top of his head was a pair of sunglasses. Finally around his neck was a small golden chain.

To any 3rd point of view he would seem to be just lazing around wasting his time in the sun, fishing. However, from a martial artist's point of view one would be able to see the tensed muscles ready for action and the sharp cunning eyes beneath its laid back façade.

As the young man continued to speak into the phone his eyes started glimmering and his already silly grin started widening to the point where they were showing teeth. Observers would see that this man was having fun. However the people that knew who this man is would immediately start shaking once his smile passed its critical point of no return. They knew that this man would only smile like so for one reason and one reason alone.

The blonde man finished his conversation and ended his call. He put his phone back into his pocket. From a 3rd person point of view they would all agree that the man seemed ecstatic over something. The grin on his face seemed like it would rip his face open and continue onwards. It was a face that a person would make if he heard he just won the lottery.

Suddenly the rod started twitching and the man knew that he had a bite; however the young man didn't panic. He didn't even move his left arm to reinforce the hold his right arm has on the pole. Instead he remained completely still, not a muscle twitched, holding the pole with his right arm alone. To any random stranger the pose the blonde man held as he waited for the fish would be ridiculous. To an experienced swordsman the form would be called masterful. There was no organized form in that pose, however that's what is so surprising the pose held nothing and thus could be made to anything. It was the zero form, no stance but since there is nothing there is an infinite number of possibilites. The no form that all masters strive to achieve.

The man smiled after a few second and whispered, "Gotcha!" as he merely lifted his right arm towards the sky in a blur of speed. His lips and eyes never lost their humor.

From the water popped up a fish struggling to get free of the line to no avail. The hook has firmly pierced his mouth.

The fish was the size of a hand. It flopped to the ground right in front of the blonde man who reached down and picked him up.

The young man smiled and carefully removed the hook in the fish's mouth and returned the fish to the water. He watched with a sharp eye as the fish swam away.

Suddenly the blonde man lifted his fishing pole over his head and brought it down like a sword. Something shined bright silver for a millisecond, too fast for the average person to see. The water split from the force of the vertical slash from the fishing pole. Although no one could see it from under the river probably 400 ft from the shore a fish slowly floated upwards, his carcass was split evenly in two from head to tail.

The man smiled and sat down on the comfy grass and whispered, "An eighth huh." For the first time after fighting his rival and friend Kusanagi Godou the 7th, the King of Swords Salvatore Doni felt his blood boiling in eagerness. "I wonder how he's like?"

0000000000

(Meanwhile our protagonist)

"Ummm Pandora-san, why are you crying?" The young boy asked.

"Uaahh, I can't help it it's so goooood!" A young girl with pink hair stated as she cried over what seemed like a bowl of rice.

"Ummm thank you…" the young teen stated as he just watched the young girl stuff her cheeks with more and more rice while occasionally stealing a bite from the side dishes. The little girl due to her little frame looked like a chipmunk stuffing its cheeks. To tell you the truth I was feeling major déjà vu right now. It felt as if I had experienced this scene already a long time ago with someone else. Hmmm who was it again...why does a tiger keep popping out of my head? Why am I shivering?

"Shirou are you alright?" Pandora asked.

"I'm fine don't worry." I replied with a smile. I put my memories behind me as I focused on the present. My memories will return if I'm patient so I shouldn't kill myself over it.

"Good because if you weren't, than I would have had to stand up to refill the!" The little girl said as she shoved the bowl in my direction.

I sighed.

"Shirou more food!" The girl exclaimed with a smile.

"_Shirou more food!" _A childish but adult voice screamed in my mind.

"Hai hai" the young man sighed as he brought more food to the table. The young girl in response grinned and a tapped her eating utensils singing, "I love food. You love food. We all love food!"

I brought her another bowl of rice and she started massacring the side dishes and bowl of rice as fast as possible…too fast for the mortal eye to see.

…3 hours later…

"Whew, I'm stuffed!" The little girl proclaimed as she patted her slightly bulging stomach. The little girl was sprawled on the floor with a toothpick in her mouth as she belched as loudly as possible. "That was the best meal I ever had! Demeter-chan herself would probably be hard-pressed to do better!"

"Glad you enjoyed it." I said. I meant it too! Somehow whenever I see someone enjoying the food I prepared it I feel very fuzzy inside.

At first I was extremely surprised that one could eat in the Astral Realm, however I felt relieved all of sudden when I saw the kitchen. I wonder why? When Pandora-san offered to cook. I felt extremely disappointed before I started fearing for my life. I almost died...again! I mean how could someone possibly mistake gasoline for cooking oil or tar for soy sauce!? Hmm for some reason I felt like I experienced this before somehow hmmm kiri...tugu...tuga...whatever it'll come later!

I for my own safety took the responsibility of cooking and found myself avidly enjoying it. Hell it felt good to move my hands in such fluid motion. The knife flowed from each ingredient and changed them to beautiful creations. Yes this is how a blade should truly be used!

"I am the bone of my spatula! Spices are my body and broth is my blood!" I said as I stirred the miso soup I was working on. For some reason the aria of Archer's Unlimited Blade Works was the first thing that returned to me even before my name. I supposed those words meant quiet a lot to me but since Archer and I are fundamentally different it was unneeded and thus discarded. This important yet unimportant status of the poem made it the first thing that I remembered again. I surmised that I was slowly recovering my memories from the least important to the most important, sort of like a ball dissolving in water until I finally reach the core.

Pandora-san pouted for being kicked out of the kitchen...until the smell reached her nose. By golly by then she was all for milking me for my talent. She demanded enough food for an army...and that was only for one meal. Of course she kept her perfect loli figure though (don't ask me I don't know how! Sakura would kill for such a skill).

Yes, Sakura. Sakura, Rin, Illya, and Rider already returned to my memories. I was slowly recovering my memories as each day passed while my body/brain repaired itself. I surmised the damaged brain cells in my head were automatically repairing themselves slowly. By the 3rd day I was able to remember enough to know who I was and what I have been doing, although there were a lot of holes in my memories. I still needed two more days of rest before I fully recuperate my body, mind, and soul.

Once the meal was finished, naturally the duty of cleaning up fell to me. Pandora-san was lazing on the floor as always. _What part of her is a mother? _I asked myself. When I when I was washing the dishes. I started wondering, "I wonder how my body is doing?"

0000000000

(Meanwhile back in Shirou's body)

"He he he. This is fun!" Illya said as she started drawing on her older brother's exposed chest with a marker...a permanent marker. On the young boy's chest was what seemed to be a swirling sun and some trees serving as a background? In the center of the "masterpiece" was a little girl and a taller boy drawn horribly as if a preschooler drew them.

~Even in the Astral Realm Shirou felt something was off and shivered~

3 days have passed since the boy they cared about fell unconscious. In those 3 days the girls divided the work between themselves. Sakura took care of Shirou and did the mundane tasks like shopping. Illya and Rin researched where the hell they were. And finally Rider scouted the area like a shadow trying to find any trace of magecraft or mages chasing their trail.

Sakura was able to procure enough food and clothes to last the girls and the sleeping boy even though the language barrier existed. The Matou girl was after all responsible of all the "mundane" aspects of her house back home, thus it was no different here except she was doing it this time for her beloved sempai.

Although Emiya senpai did not awaken, Sakura was able to discover that her crush's body was slowly recovering its vitality each day. After years of watching her senpai in secret she was able to read health signs such as: the blood flow being smoother, the breathing regaining its pattern again, and above all senpai started smiling in his sleep. All she waited for was for the red haired boy to open his eyes.

Rider scouted the area like a shadow trying to detect any sign of magic or abnormality. Up till now she found nothing out of the ordinary but continued to remain vigilant throughout the night. Her quick movements were never fully tracked, but some swore they saw a black/purple flash in the night. This rumor grew to create the urban legend of the purple/black vampire who appears only in the full moon night within the city of Napolis. The rumor states that if one drew blood recently, whether from murder or just a little cut, and openly walked in the streets during a full moon, a beautiful purple vampire will suck your blood. Some swore that the vampire sucked their blood. It became a rather popular rumor in the city that attracted many tourists. (Author note: the funny thing is that Rider is from a vampiric species, and does suck blood, but doesn't need to).

However, the most surprising news was discovered by Rin and Illya. After careful analysis the two girls were able to discover their shocking location. It was gruesome work indeed for Rin, because she for the first time in front of her life she had to go to a library and actually sit in front of the computer. Not only that, but she was required to type and research. Books were unavailable because they were all in a foreign language. In all honesty it would have been impossible for the pig tailed tsundere if Illya, a much more technological influenced mage was not there. Scratch that Illya was the one that got all of the info, Rin could only stare blankly in the screen and drool with a dazed look in her eyes, her arms hanged lifelessly after pushing only one key which happened to be "?"

Illya was able to have a basic understanding of the mechanical device called computer. It was one of the only things Illya had to be thankful to Kiritsugu for. Kiritsugu left the Einzberg castle in a hurry as soon as the Grail war started and thus her father left his PC in his room. He never claimed it, but Illya did.

There was no entertainment in the lonely castle. Illya had no friends,just servants. She had no games, just education. She had no life, just a promised death...like her mother. One of her only respite was that computer. Oh, the hours she spent surfing the internet and played games. It was her only fun.

The other magi though refused to touch the computer in fear that they would be tainted. Her family proposed to blow it up and Illya offered to do it. She started ranting how she wanted to destroy every part of Kiritsugu and how much he hated her. The Einzberg head allowed her and Illya took the computer to her room to be "destroyed."

Illya was able to keep that computer under wrap for years and could confidently declare herself a computer expert. A rarity even more rare than True Magics amongst the Magi.

On the other hand, Rin though...well let's say Rin and computers don't match. If the two of them come in close proximity one of them will blow up...and most of the time it was the girl that exploded.

The result of their research could be summarized in 2 words...True Magics. Needless to say the girls were very surprised of this, but logically it made sense. The Holy Grail was an omnipotent object capable of granting any wish of its owner through sheer power alone. The holy grail worked by 60 years of accumulated mana from one of the world's best ley lines...Fuyuki city. Using this incredible power the grail was able to reach into the Throne of Heroes itself to call forth 7 great legends. By sacrificing all 7 souls of those 7 great heroes as well as providing the necessary vessel through the the ritual called the Holy Grail War, a battle royale the winner was able to call forth miracles.

The completed holy grail had enough power in store that it might as well be infinite. With so much power any spell of any magi could be performable...and that included the True Magics itself. The Einzbergs desired to utilize this omnipotent object to rediscover the lost 3rd Magic-"**Heaven's Feel." **However logically speaking the grail should be capable of performing any of the 5 True Magics.

"**Kaleidoscope"** is the name of the 2nd Magic used by the infamous sorceror Wizard Marsh Zeltrech. The **"Kaleidoscope" **grants the user the operation of parallel words including time. Using this magic it is possible to gather infinite prana, switch people with their alternate selves, and of course travel between worlds.

Illya and Rin found discovered this fact in their own way. Illya was using one of the best functions of the internet...Google Maps. She typed in her oniichan's address when it came out as blank. Illya frowned and retyped thinking she made a mistake. The screen again responded with a blank. Losing her patience she typed Fuyuki city itself, but that term too came with an error. Feeling dread in her heart she used the satellite function of the site to trace to the location in Japan where their home should be...and found it wasnt there. In its place was a whole different city with a different name.

Rin as always poured herself a cup of tea and started reading the news (being in god knows where won't change this habit)...that was until she discovered she had no idea how to read the news because it was in a whole different language. Sighing she was about to put down her newspaper when something in the right caught her eye. In any language numbers are universal and thus dates are universal as well. She was sure that the date just 2 days ago was 5/02/2004 but looking the newspaper read differently...2/13/2012! Rin studied those numbers making sure she made no mistake as theories started running through her head.

For Magi there was a popular term that they say whenever something goes wrong. That term turns the fault to a certain sorceror who has a knack for pranks, but wields almighty powers.

""Blame Zeltrech"" both Illya and Rin muttered.

Millions of quantum distance away where even light and time won't reach in a far distant universe. The infamous wizard marshal sneezed.

"What's wrong sir?" said a completely mundane person with no knowlede of magecraft.

Zeltrech smiled. "I don't know but it seems like someone talked badly of me, but this time I don't think it was my fault...honest." he said as the boy just nodded his head.

"Uh-huh, and the toilet clogging incident wasn't your fault as well huh?"

"I swear this time it wasn't my fault!" One of the most powerful magician said as he waved his hands up and down. That day Zeltrech learned how the boy who cried wolf felt when no one believed him

0000000000

He slowly walked up the steps to reach the top of the mountain that overshadowed the city. His strides were confident and full of grace and power. If someone saw the way this man walked they would have thought he was an idol walking down a lane. His beautiful face and well built body under his white clothes further strengthened this view. His face sported a light grin on his face while his blonde hair shined as if it itself was pure sunlight. His piercing eyes would make any man cautious, but nevertheless admiring. His clothes had not a speck of dust even though he was hiking up a mountain for god's sake.

As the man slowly walked up the steps and reached the summit of the mountain he overlooked the city with calm eyes. They were the eyes of a man looking at a challenge and were eager to battle. His tense muscles showed his anticipation as he continued looking at the city where his foe waited.

His right hand clenched into a fist.

The man said only one word.

"Medusa." He whispered before he disappeared in a flash of light.

0000000000

"Sakura isn't this a little too much?" The ancient Heroic Spirit asked.

"Nah don't worry about," it said the purple haired girl. "It fits you."

"Are you sure?" Rider questioned as she gazed at herself from mirror with her blind fold off. "I'm not sure if this attire is...appropriate."

Currently the ancient being hailed as one of Earth's strongest monsters, who striked fear in the people...was dressing up. The Gorgon stared at herself as her normal black toga vanished. In its place was a pair of jeans missing one its legs a tight but white T-shirt that failed to cover her navel and a short red bike jacket zipped up half way but again one of its sleeve missing. A small chain of some kind served as a belt. Her usual blindfold was pulled down to neck level. She was wearing what seemed to be black/purple boots on her feet. On her hands was pair of fingerless black riding gloves

"Of course it's appropriate...well it's more appropriate than your previous outfit," Sakura squealed.

"However it's a little...tight Sakura."

"You'll get used to it," waved off the girl. "Oh and here" said the purple haired girl as she tossed a package to the flustered girl.

"What're they Sakura-sama," Rider asked, peering into the box.

"Open it." Sakura said with a smile.

Rider obeyed to find...a pair of glasses. Rider didn't look up at Sakura with her eyes because he blind fold was off but even so Sakura was able to sense the question.

"It's enchanted," explained the girl with a smile. "Nee-san, Illya-chan, and I put our efforts together to enchant them to counter your mystic eyes. They work by filtering out the light waves that are reflected off of your eyes. In a way they are a demon eyes killing glasses we invented."

Rider again looked down at the pair of glasses in her hands and saw the small runes etched into the side. She smiled. "Thank you Sakura. Pass on my gratitude to Rin and Illya as well." Rider said.

"Well try them on." Sakura nearly squealed. It was her first time looking at the servant's entire face after all.

"Ummm...alright." Rider said as she brought the glasses to her eyes. She blinked once. Nothing felt different. She looked back at the mirror and stared at her own reflection. The first time she looked at her reflection was when her slayer brought that accursed shield of mirror. Due to the battle she was unable to concentrate on her beauty, but now that she truly looked she found herself...beautiful. Rider never truly focused on her looks when she was young and with her 2 sisters Stheno and Euryacle. She only had to look on them to know how she looked like because they were born from the same desire and thus shared the same appearance. However, unlike her two sisters Rider grew while her 2 sisters remained forever young, by then she believed herself ugly because she lost the appearance that she shared with her 2 sisters. Later when men came lusting after her sisters Rider had no time to focus on herself as she started slaying the brutes that reached towards her sisters. It grew until the legend of Medusa changed from that of a goddess to a monster. She became a blood thirsty monster that even devoured her own sisters, and changed any men to stone with merely a gaze. And when she became a monster her beauty of a goddess was lost, and thus she was never able to look truly at herself.

She knew that she was beautiful because others thought her as so. The vampiric races are usually beautiful to lure in their prey, but to think that she was so beautiful. She brought a hand up at her face. The face she was finally looking at.

Sakura smiled and said, "You're pretty Rider."

Rider spun around and looked at her ex-Master. She had no way to express her thanks so she said. "Thank you."

Sakura although the younger and clearly less experienced of the two, just smiled and nodded sagely.

That night Sakura, Illya, and Rin were able to see Rider smile for the first time.

0000000000

Sakura usually wakes up early to prepare breakfast, but today she decided to sleep in. Even though she was fully conscious she refused to leave. Sakura snuggled closer to the warm body and whispered with closed eyes.

"Emiya sempai."

Every night the girls elected to have another competition to see who would be "stuck" with sleeping with the sole teen. The first Tohsaka won, the second Illya won, the third Rider won, and finally after waiting for so long Sakura at last had her chance.

The young girl has watched her crush sleep many times, but this was the first time she slept with him. It was a wonder, how she slept at all while her heart beat so strongly all night.

Last night was a dream comes true for the girl. The fact that the boy was unconscious was an added plus because it allowed the girl to be a bit more "bold." She was able to snuggle closer to her sempai and sleep in his arms. Hear his breath. Feel his warmth, and heartbeat. Smell his scent with each breath. Just be close to her beloved one.

To sleep in one bed, under on blanket, on one pillow. Sakura could not ask for more. The majority of the night was spent like this as she fought off a blush. In the end Sakura was only able to get but a few hours of sleep, but she could confidently say it was the most restful sleep she ever had.

Peeking from under the blanket Sakura continued to glance up at her sempai's peaceful face.

"Sempai," she whispered, "I...l...love you..." The love struck girl quickly hid her face as a massive amount of blood rushed up to her face all the way to her ears, but a smile lingered on her face.

After a while she decided to peak up from the covers once again inch by inch. She was greeted by the sleeping form of Emiya Shirou that hasn't changed one bit. The form of her hero in rest.

"Sempai~" she whispered bringing her hands ever so closely to her sempai face and caressing his cheeks.

Slowly oh so slowly Sakura inched her whole body closer. The day was still early and everyone else was asleep. If she wanted to do "it," right now was the only time. Having made her mind up, Sakura inched her body forward until her head was on level with her sempai's vertically. She stared at her sempai's sleeping face sleeping form for a minute as she started second guessing herself and her previous decision.

_Should I? _She thought, as she lowered her face slowly at her sempai's face.

_Can I? _She thought to herself again, as she tucked her right bangs behind her ears and continued lowering herself further.

_Will I? _Sakura made her decision as she lowered her lips to her sempai's lips millimeter by millimeter. Finally her lips and his were only separated by practically a paper width...and she stopped.

_May I?_ Sakura asked herself. She who had been dirtied by others all across her body. Her lips that have been tainted with the lips of another. Even though she was at last free of her grandfather and nii-san would who couldn't possibly reach her here, she couldn't change the fact that she was tainted. Slowly under her pupiless eyes her life flashed. All those "training" sessions she had with her grandfather under the basement. All those times she was treated as a toy by her nii-san. All those times...All those times...How can her sempai take her now when she has been dirtied so much? How can she, a tainted one, hope to desire such a pure one like Emiya sempai?

Sakura looked down. She was so close so close, but why oh why did her sempai seem so far away. Tears flooded her eyes as she slowly got up. Her lips never met with her sempai's.

"Sempai~" she whispered as she started crying on his chest. The tears fell so easily and ran down her face. She started crying from the nightmare called her life.

Sakura through her tear ridden eyes did not see the movement. She was not able to see her sempai raise both of his arms until Sakura suddenly fell into his embrace her face on top of his chest.

Sakura was too stunned to move. She tried to struggle free, but found that the arms held her in place, and she couldn't free himself no matter how hard she tried.

Sakura started using some of her prana to strengthen her limbs to escape when suddenly...

"Do...n't...Wo...rry...I...Will...Pro...tect...You..." The lips whispered. Sakura lost all her strength and could only remain in her sempai's embrace. Tears again started welling in her eyes, but this time they were accompanied by a bright smile.

She who had carried the entire burden for so long. She who had been abandoned and pressured under pain and torture for a lifetime. She who had been denied her humanity. These arms and these words promised to protect her from all that, the nightmare called her life. The life of the girl called Sakura Matou.

"Thank you sempai." Sakura whispered as the strong arms that held her slackened a little. Using this chance Sakura quickly hoisted her up and looked down again on her sempai's sleeping form. Quickly like a hummingbird she planted a chaste kiss on her sempai's lips as a bright blush erupted on her cheeks. Sakura quickly laid her head down on her sempai's chest with a smile on her face she closed her eyes trying to enter the world of dreams.

She heard the soft but strong beat of his heart as her face rested on his chest.

Maybe this time there won't be nightmares in her sleep as she hugged her beloved's sleeping figure while he himself continued to embrace her in her sleep.

0000000000

Rider too had a dream.

This was rare because rarely did Rider have dreams. In the visions she saw her life...and she saw her death.

She saw herself being bullied by her two sisters. She saw herself crying alone. Why couldn't she be perfect like her sisters the little girl called Medusa asked. Why did she have to be imperfect? Why did she have to suffer? Why even though they were all the same Gorgon sisters born for humanity's wish for the perfect goddesses? Why again was she the only one imperfect?

Slowly the little girl called Medusa grew up while her sisters remained ever young. The men of the era heard of the beauty of her ever young sisters and they came in droves to claim them. Medusa was forced to bloody her hands to protect her sisters from those driven by lust. However, she was not treated with gratitude by the sisters she saved. She was on the contraire pushed away even more. Alienated and discriminated against by both humans, and gods, and even her own sisters.

However, this still young Medusa had a dream. In those dreams she saw her own hero. A hero who would make everything right for her. One who would accept her even though she was imperfect? One who would save her from her life? One who would love her?

However that dream died. Slowly the little girl grew up and became not a woman...but a monster. The monster lost her original eyes for the ones that would petrify everyone with a mere glance. The monster devoured her sisters that she so painstakingly saved. She petrified any fool who dared come close with those eyes, the proof of her monstrosity. She reveled in the pain she caused. Slowly her legend turned into that of a monster...a monster called the Gorgon Queen Medusa.

And finally, he came. The hero that she longed finally came. But he pointed his sword at her. He came not to save her. He came to slay her.

The pompous hero declared that he would slay her.

He was a fool, but he nonetheless was a hero blessed by the gods themselves. With 5 different Noble Phantasms granted to him he was finally able to take her life.

And so the monster Medusa was slain by Perseus...or so the legends say.

0000000000

Many saw HIM walk down the street as if HE didn't have a care in the world. The many that saw HIM were transfixed on the spot._ How could one be so perfect!_

The women swooned as he passed and couldn't take their eyes off his form. The men admired his grace, strength, and above all his confidence exuberating from every step.

The same though crossed everyone's mind as they looked upon him, _who is this man?_

Because everyone admired HIM from a distance their attention transfixed on his every movement, they were unable to see the little girl chasing the butterfly from the other side of the street. Then little girl too did not see her grave mistake before it was too late.

"OOF!" She said as she fell backwards onto her bottom. She rubbed the place where she supposed she had a bruise. Then she looked up to see what she crashed into.

"Are you alright little girl?" HE asked.

"Uh," she only replied unable to tear her eyes off of this man's brilliance. In that instant the girl felt many things but predominant of those feelings were admiration for this man, and fear of her life for her gravious mistake of crossing his path.

The man only smirked clearly seeing those emotions clashing on the little girl's face. He reached out one of his hands and hoisted the girl off her feet.

"Be careful where you walk next time little girl," HE commanded. While he turned back to his path never looking back again.

The little girl had no idea why but she gathered every ounce of nerve she had in her body and shouted out..."Who are you!?"

Everyone there quickly halted their breath in fear for the girl.

The man smirked again but didn't turn back to the crowd behind him. "I? I am...Perseus." The man continued on his path never to be seen again.

0000000000

"So Sakura do we grab the onions or the leek?" The silver haired girl asked as she held each vegetable in her hand as if measuring their weight which will gauge their suitability.

"We obviously take the onions!" The pig tailed brunette said. "Their on sale so we have to buy them now kono aho!"

"Rin no Baka!" The girl retorted back.

"What did you say Gaki!" Rin said. "People that don't even know how to save their money are obviously stupid beyond belief like you Illya." A tic mark formed on her forehead.

"Well I at least can use a computer." Illya sneered from the back.

Rin's tic mark exploded, blood rushed into her face as she tried to hid her embarrassment with anger. "I dare you to repeat that Shorty."

"What was that you beggar!?"

"That's it!" Rin screamed as she rolled up her sleeve preparing for war.

"Just the way I wanted it!" Illya retorted as she lit the fire in her eyes and she glared at Rin in defiance.

As the war (with thankfully no magecraft) happened in the back Sakura and Rider calmly walked down the aisle looking for the necessary ingredients.

"Let's have curry today!" Sakura cheerfully said as she inspected each ingredient carefully.

"Um Sakura, I do not think it was wise for me to come along." Rider said as she fidgeted around in the populated area. This was the first time that she was exposed to so many people, and obviously it was uncomfortable to say the least. Just one of the quirks of having the ability to seal her eyes.

She heard many things with her extra sensitive ear and some of them were...

"Do you see what I see?"

"Wow they're hot!"

"They must all be models."

"Especially that purple haired tall girl. She's just sexy!"

"Do you think I have a chance?"

"Forget it man. They are way out of your league."

"Sigh...well I guess you're right."

Due to Rider's extra-sensitive hearing she was able to perceive these voices even though they seem to be whispering. Needless to say Rider was bothered. She has never been the object of such stares. It was always her staring at them...and it always ends by petrifaction.

"Don't worry about it!" Sakura said as she giggled from seeing Rider so flustered. Come on Rider was a fricking Heroic Spirit for god's sake, and here she was being embarrassed because she was being hit on. "Rider do you think this beef is better or should I get the other package."

"I do not know." Rider just answered.

"Hey could you read the label for me?" Sakura asked.

"Let's see it says '5 pounds of beef for 20 liras' Sakura." Rider replied.

"Thank you Rider."

That was another thing they found very peculiar. Apparently Rider, as soon as her blindfold was removed, was able to read any language she wants and understand them perfectly. She was able to understand Italian, Greek, French, and even Russian with no problems. Italian came just as fluently as Greek or Japanese.

"Yosh! Let's take this one." Sakura said as she stowed away the chosen package of beef.

"Sakura can we go home now?" Rider asked as she fidgeted around a little.

"Hmm. I think we have everything we came for. Let's see, here's the: onions, rice, spices, beef, potatoes carrots, apples, and the drinks that Illya really likes. Yup I think we're good to go." The purple haired girl said with a smile.

Rider gave out a mental sigh of relief and quickly turned around to go. It was a very new experience to be stared as such. She actually felt violated all around from the lewd stares she was receiving. She even heard a whistle somewhere.

"Rin-sempai, Illya-chan I think we're good to go." Sakura said.

The two reluctantly stopped giving each other the death glare and separated to go to the counter where Sakura and Rider were quietly paying for the groceries.

"You didn't help at all runt!" Rin whispered.

"Look who's talking flat chest!" Illya whispered back.

"Says the washboard!" Rin said.

"If I had Berserker I would have ripped out your vocal chords and made you eat them," said Illya as she started fuming.

"There they go off again," Sakura sighed as she lifted the groceries.

"Sakura I will take that," offered Rider as she quickly took the bag from Sakura.

"Thank you Rider," smiled Sakura. "You're a great help unlike those two," Sakura continued as she glared with much venom at the "older pair." The older pair immediately feeling the doom quickly disengaged with an unsaid ceasefire. The two quickly put on their best smiles and joined the other waiting a pair with blonde hair.

Rider watched as Sakura lectured Rin and Illya while the two were apologizing with bowed heads and muttering how unacceptable their behavior was.

"Mou. You two should make up and get over it." Sakura said.

"Yes you're absolutely right," Rin chanted. "Over my dead body," she whispered under her breath so quietly that Sakura was unable to catch it, but Rider was a heroic spirit she could even hear the fall of a twig meters away if she concentrated.

"Hai. I'll make sure to do that," Illya continued. "When pigs fly," she again heard from the little girl's mouth oh so quietly.

As Sakura continued to lecture on Rider stood in the sidelines of the battle with a slight smile on her face. _Is this how it feels like to have a family?_ She wondered. Rider no Gorgon Queen Medusa never truly had what one would call a family. Her sisters only bullied her for her imperfect form while flaunting off their perfection. They never truly showed her any compassion that one would expect from family members sharing blood.

"I have a family." Rider whispered under her breath a smile tugging at the corner of her beautiful lips.

Perhaps it was due to this distraction that Rider was unable to sense the approach of someone she knew yet not knew.

...

"I have found you Monster!" said a very familiar voice that boomed across the market place.

...

Everyone's eyes went to the source of that voice. Sakura, Illya, and Rin stopped momentarily to look upon the person who just spoke so loudly in a language they actually understood. Rider too followed the voice to its origin.

Rider dropped her bag, and the groceries fell out, but Rider made no motion to pick it up. She let the dinner lie there at her feet as she stared at someone she never thought she would have to see again.

His golden hair! His bright white clothes! This divine aura! How could she forget this aura, the aura of the one that did her so much wrong.

"Rider! Are you alright!" Sakura said as she instantly sensed something wrong with her ex-Servant.

Rider didn't even pay any attention to Sakura's voice. Her eyes were fixated on him.

"Huhahahaha! Medusa!" The man shouted. Sakura, Illya, and Rin all had wide eyes as they stared at Rider for a moment before shifting their eyes to the one who spoke.

Rider swallowed a lump forming in her throat as she took off her glasses and replaced them with the blind fold waiting at her neck. "Perseus..." she whispered back summoning her preferred nail chain dagger combination.

0000000000

The battle did not start immediately. Thanks to this fact many lives were spared. Rider and Perseus just stared against each other for a while, each daring the other to make the move first meanwhile gauging the other. The aura of their stare was so intense that even normal people felt the tension and by some mysterious force evacuated.

If one asks why they left the building they would respond with, "I don't know! But I felt that if I didn't get my ass out of there then, I would have died."

Rin, Illya and Sakura moved back behind Rider. They were of magi and thus they could sense the prana that this man held. Each magi sensed prana through different ways. For example, Shirou sensed prana through the sense of smell, a rather rare way to sense prana. For prana sensitivity usually the sense of sight or touch was used, and the girls there were all the sight type.

They didn't excell in prana sensivity like Shirou, but they would have to be blind or just plain stupid to be unable to sense the absurd amount of prana the being in front of them had. It was on the level of Dead Apostle Ancestors for god's sake.

Rin momentarily thought that the Association caught up them and they were going to become lab rats for uncovering the mysteries of the 2nd Magic. However as soon as she asked herself the question she immediatly rejected it because there was only one magi who could possibly follow them to this world. And the guy in front of her wasn't old, crinkly, and a prankster type. So then the question is, who was this man then? Is he this world's magi? How does he know Rider's identity? Rin quickly started pumping her Od through her circuits generating the prana on hand in case of danger.

Although Sakura was no longer Rider's master, she still had an affinity or link to the Servant that transmitted some of her feelings, and right now dread and excitement ran across from her ex-Servant to her. She knew immediately that this man was bad news for her Servant. This one fact put the man on her danger list. Rider was a damn Heroic Spirit, yet she regarded him with caution which showed the danger level of this man. She didn't have any real dangerous spells to use against oppoents, so she backed up a little but stayed close behind Rider to show her friendship. For some reason this man reminded her of her older brother. They had the same grin, eyes, and behavior, and she did not like that at all, not one bit!

Illya though had a similar yet different opinion than the rest on who this man was. Because she was the Holy Grail's vessel, she, from a young age, was made to be very sensitive to the presence of Heroic Spirit. Even Assassin can't fully escape from her senses purely because he's a Servant. As a result, she could feel it in every nerve cell in her body. This man this man that was clearly not a heroic spirit felt like one. This man was a heroic spirit, but not one at the same time. Illya clenched her jaws as she prepared her strongest spells.

Once all the normal people left a small smile formed itself on the man's face.

"Medusa to meet you again out of our legends. The fates must have decreed our destiny as so." The man said as he drew his sword from his waist with a shing. "May the myths continue again for the hero will slay the monster once more and conquer the hands of the beautiful maidens!"

Shirou could litteraly hear the ping sound in his sleep. If Shirou was in the scene he would be running away like hell was on his doorstep screaming, "NEVER SAY ANYTHING ABOUT CLAIMING TSUNDERES YOU BAKA!"

Rin litteraly jumped 25 feet into the air grabbed a random coconut in the air and slammed it into the god's head before even he could react. They comical part about the whole situation though was that the girl's face was bright red in embarrasment. "Who the hell are you?! What the hell do you mean by gaining our hand? Koro-ski-ka (Do you want to die)?" As she channeled prana into her right hand to prepare one of her signature spells, the [Gandr curse].

"Hoh this maiden has fire in her. I like it! I will claim her!" The stupid Perseus said as coconut juice ran down his face, completely unfazed.

Rin snapped. Here was this sunovabitch was trying to do what with her 'claim her' my ass. "Die you worthless piece of shit." She said as she fired off her spell from her index finger at point blank.

Although frequently Rin overestimated herself...scratch that Rin overestimates herself constantly; it doesn't change the fact that she was an excellent mage. Her circuits (amount/type), choice of spells, technique and spirit were all top notch. Thus, anyone would expect the direct hit of the spell to incapitate the man. However, she did not expect one of her favorite curses to bounce off of the man like a fly. Rin could only gape like a fish from her spell failing.

Perseus smiled. "Fire indeed," he repeated.

"Sakura, Rin, Illya please move back and leave this to me." Rider said as she summoned her original clothes. Her modern garments in favor of the black toga with high boots and the purple bondage like gear.

"Rider do you know who this...pseudo 'heroic spirit' is?" Illya asked with dead set eyes. Sakura and Rin's eyes only widened from the exposed identity.

"He is...the son of Zeus, Perseus, but there is something more to him than last time we met." Rider replied as she tightened her grip on her nails while bending backwards like a cat ready to pounce. "He is surely Perseus yet it feels like there are other beings added into the mix."

"No way." Sakura whispered as she looked again at the blonde man.

"So you do know me after all monster," Perseus said as he lifted his blade into position. "I would have been severely disappointed if you forgot about me afterall."

...a minute passed.

...2 minutes passed.

...3 minutes passed.

...4 minutes passed.

...5 minutes passed.

...6 minutes passed.

...7 minutes passed.

...8 minutes passed.

...9 minutes passed.

...10 minutes passed and an apple dropped right between the two combatants

...10 minutes and 0.01 seconds passed and the world exploded in sparks and the sound of steel hitting steel as two legends met again.

...10 minutes and 0.02 seconds passed and apple finally fell down to the floor in 10 different slices.

0000000000

Rider with her unnatural speed started the battle. She threw her chains at him before they engaged in close combat. The chains moved as if they have a life of their own straight towards the enemy's heart. However, Perseus was more than ready for the flying projectiles. Without even tracking the movement of the nail daggers he swatted away the weapons with his bare right hand while his left hand with a sword was focused on attacking from the ridiculously fast moving woman. His sword went to pierce the woman in her chest, but by then Rider disappeared, and the sword only cut empty air.

The other girls left in the side could barely process what just happened. Rin and Illya quickly copied the red haired teen and reinforced their body and eyes to the maximum to catch what just happened. It was just like another Servant vs Servant battle in the Holy Grail War. Sakura could only clasp her hands together and pray for Rider's safety.

Sword and dagger clashed in air as Perseus and Medusa fought. Perseus was clearly the stronger and more skilled than Medusa, but Medusa was the faster and ligher on her feet than Perseus. These two aspects balanced each other out and the result was an equal fight between the two powers.

"HAHAHAHA! This is great!. Last time we have battled you were a mindless monster, but now you are a truly worthy foe of the blade!" Perseus delightedly shouted as his sword sang.

"..." Rider didn't even bother answering. Her attention was solely on pinning down the bastard, and finishing him off as quickly as possible.

"Tch not the talking type are you?" Persesu muttered as he blocked another impossibly fast blow.

Rider jumped backwards cartwheeling in the air as she threw one of her chains at Perseus's head. Perseus saw the attack coming and dodged with minimal effort by merely moving his neck 5 cm. The chains sailed passed him and buried itself in a counter.

"Monster, you have lost your touch after all, it is obvious that a small target such as the head will be harder to aim for, but you have made such an obvious grievous mistake," Perseus regretted as he crouched down sprinting at his foe completely open foe, his sword singing for blood. The distance they were separated was about 7 meters, but to Perseus it might as well have not even been there.

"Rider!" Sakura shouted in concern for her friend.

"Ohh, but what if I purposely threw the chain there," Rider calmly said as she opened her mouth for the first time in the battle. She yanked at the other end of her chain. Perseus was on alert as soon as Rider finished her statement, but still was not ready for the counter that was flying from behind him. _She planned it all out! _Perseus thought in his head. _She expected me to dodge with my head thus leaving me open from behind!_

Perseus quickly amended his charge for his foe as he danced to the right, away from the projectile's path. However, although the god known as Perseus was able to completely avoid the surprise attack, he did not expect for the other dagger flying straight through the counter to graze on his right arm, causing a small drop of blood to fall.

Perseus in response smiled. He smiled from having his blood sing to him. YES! This was it. This was what he fought for. The exhilaration! The blood lust! The Glory! The Battle itself! This was what it meant to be Steel and he loved the feeling.

"Monster I give you the first blood, but the battle has only started," Perseus said as he brought forth his bow. This bow was a present he received from Athena herself after he gave her the head of Medusa as a gift. Perseus in Greek legends was known as a powerful bowman 2nd only to Hercules, and combined with his other authorites the bow became more dangerous.

"HAHAHA! I am Steel. All serpents are powerless in front of me!"

Rider suddenly felt her powers waning. It was as if every one of her parameter dropped a rank.

"Shit!"

Perseus knocked an arrow that started burning blue from the point."Die Monster!" He said as he let the arrow fly. The arrow turned into a blue comet that promised her death.

Rider immediately leaped away with her proud speed, but this time it wasn't fast enough.

"guh." Rider said as she held her hand to her shoulder to stifle the blood flow. Usually arrows with such speed had no hope of hitting her, yet due to the mysterious limitations placed on her by Perseus, this one was able to strike her. The wound wasn't too big, but it was still a wound...a wound that predicted others to come.

"""Rider!""" The three girls said.

"Do not worry about me." Rider calmly said as she stood up again.

"Hahahaha! Thus is the fate of a monster! To die by the hands of the hero!" Perseus loudly proclaimed as he took aim again.

"Sakura, Rin, Illya!" Rider shouted. "Please close your eyes!" as her left hand reached to her face.

"Die you monster!" Perseus said as he shot 10 arrows from 1 bow. However, the moment he let go the girls complied with Rider and finished closing their eyes.

"[Arrows of the Sun]!"

"[Breaker Gorgon]!" Rider whispered as she finally revealed her eyes. Her eyes were weird, rare, and above all beautiful. They were pupiless and the iris was in the shape of a square. The eye was pale gray in color but pretty. They were made out of the imaginary 6th element. They were so beautiful that although the targets of those eyes were petrified on the spot they were unable to refrain from praising the were the eyes that made her so famous...[The Mystic Eyes of Petrifaction] a Jewel class thaumaturgy that even exceeded the gold class eyes of the Dead Apostle Ancestors.

However these eyes were so powerful that even Rider herself couldn't control them. Thus [Breaker Gorgon] was used to seal her eyes. [Breaker Gorgon] is a Noble Phantasm that seals the target inside the user's mind. Rider used this illusionary noble phantasm on her own visor and eyes to keep the effects of her mystic eyes in check. However, once those restraints were released her eyes as well as her senses were at full capacity are released. Rider easily weaved through the flying arrows as she once again flew towards Perseus in one leap.

"Kugh!" Perseus muttered as he fully tasted Rider's kick to his guts. Usually he would have dodged with godspeed of his own, but even though he wasn't fully petrified due to his A grade Mana it still put him under quite a bit of pressure. His face though never lost its smile. Even now he was fully confident he would be victorious.

Perseus groaned. "Of course how could I forget those eyes!? It was truly careless of me to forget about them." He said as he stood up again and brushed away the dust.

Rider got into position. Her back arched. Her arms crossed, with dagger/nail/chain combination appearing in her empty hands. Her legs straight. Her hands touching the floor. Her hair touching the floor. Her beautiful face and eyes directed at the opponent.

Perseus stood up. He closed his eyes and incanted, "I am the hero. The hero that whilst slay the dragon and rescue the maiden from its clutches. I am the blessed one who hath been touched by the gods. For my name is Perseus the son of Zeus, none shall match my valor." The prana within Perseus literally exploded as waves of it gushed out.

Rin, Sakura, and Illya litteraly cringed from the massive amounts of prana they were sensing from him. How was this possible! It was as if his aria litteraly tripled the already huge amount of prana he had.

"Now let us battle anew...monster!" Perseus said as he materialized his trusted sword and shield. He looked upon his foe and raised his right hand and incanted once more. "I am the king! The greedy king that desires all the wealth of the world. May the curse/blessing be bestowed upon me! Gold is my nature! Gold is my beginning! And Gold shall be my end!...[Midas's Touch]" Perseus loudly proclaimed as he touched his own chest with his right hand.

In history and legends the metal gold and the celestial sun was intricately tied together. When the Persian deity Mitra came from the East to Rome, he was split into two different deities. Rome with its easily flexible religion incorporated both aspects of the god but in two different deities. One Perseus, the warrior that came from East namely Persia as derived from its name. The other Midas the king from the East. Midas's origins were never fully explained, but it is commonly agreed that he originated somewhere from the east. For proof, the river where he washed off the curse of gold also flowed from the east. Mitra being the king of gods in Zoroastrianism was a king as much as a warrior that fought agains the forces of Angra Mainyu. These two aspects split when they entered foreign lands. To Perseus went his strong left arm...his sword arm. To Midas went his name and his right arm, that controlled the sun but degenerated to that of gold. However, here and now outside of legends the 3 names Midas, Mithras, and Perseus came together one.

From the spot he touched with his right hand gold tendrils started to glow until he body was that of gold more than flesh. Of course even his weapons turned into gold!

"Your cursed eyes turn the flesh of the ones that look upon you into gold. However, what if their body is no longer flesh," Perseus loudly proclaimed as he swung his sword to the right destroying everything to his right from the air pressure alone, "but gold!"

"You! Are you not Perseus?" Rider questioned as one of her eyebrows rose slightly.

"HAHAHA! I was incarnated with the aspects of Mithras, Midas, and Perseus! There is no victory for you nor hope. All that awaits is your inevitable death by my sword!" Perseus finished as he kicked off the ground with his golden legs while golden weapons in his hands shined. Perseus's full mobility was restored after the mystic eyes of petrifaction were countered.

Rider though still suffered from Perseus's dragonslaying words of power and thus was unable to fully block the attack. Perseus came like a beam of light onto the purple haired woman while she desperately brought up her own weapons to block the overhead strike promising her death. She barely made it in time. The steel daggers, in the nick of time, blocked the golden sword. However. Rider was unable to see the golden shield coming from her right until it was too late.

The impact of the golden shield onto her exposed side sent her crashing backwards through the wall outside. Only then did she realize that the building they were fighting in was on its last leg from the brutal beating the two gods did in its walls.

"Cough! Impossible." Rider said as she coughed blood from her lungs, as she tried to rise. Even now the dragonslaying words of power weighed her down. Rider felt trapped. Her strongest point, speed, was limited and thus she couldn't mount a proper hit and run tactic that she preferred. Also, her eyes were useless against the opponent and his body of gold. She only had one trump card left but that needed time to prepare, time she did not have.

"Hahahaha! Is that all you can do Monster?" Perseus laughed as he climbed through the hole her body just made. "Come that can't all be it?" He asked with an ecstatic face.

Perseus lifted his sword arm and brought it down. Rider quickly dodged with nimbleness that Olympic gymnatistic athletes would die for, but even then she couldn't fully evade the blow as a small cut on her thigh appeared. However, besides the small injury what mattered more was what happened behind her. The force of the blow just annihilated the whole area behind her.

"Hahahaha! So you do still have some life if you afterall!" Perseus proclaimed as he brought up his sword once more.

"You! How could you? Did you not know there were innocent bystanders there?" Rider questioned with fury in her voice.

"Matters not! All that matters is this fight!" Exclaimed Perseus as he lifted his sword once more.

Rider quickly threw one of her dagger ends at him, but it was quickly countered with his golden shield. As quickly as possible Rider followed her dagger and appeared right in front of the golden shield and proceeded to launch a flurry of attacks at the open side where the shield did not reach.

Perseus in response laid down his shield and countered with his own flurry of attacks with his left arm and sword alone. Due to his golden shield weighing him down he was unable to fully block her strikes and managed to get a few scratches here and there, but he was none the less for wear.

Perseus and Rider continued their scuffle for a few minutes before Perseus was able to push her away with the golden shield. Rider planned to retreat and mount a different attack from a different angle, but she did not expect Perseus to attack again from a distance. Perseus sensing the intent to retreat quickly drew back his right arm and threw the round gold shield like a disc.

Perseus was a master of sport as well as war, and one of his specialties was the discus. In myths, his pursuit for his grandfather failed when he participated in the festival for honoring Athena. He joined in the disc throwing competition and threw the disc so hard and far that it hit his own grandfather killing him on the spot, thus fulfilling the prophecy. However, now he is using that skill in battle.

"Huaghhh!" He shouted as the round projectile spun towards her.

You have to give Rider credit. Even in midair she was able to twist her body and dodge a fatal blow to the head, but a complete dodge was impossible. The round defensive weapon made contact with her left ankle shattering the bone. Rider's face twisted with pain as she was flung from her controlled landing and fell on her back with a loud crash. The small shop she landed on was destroyed.

"guuuuhhhh." Rider muttered as she held onto her ankle. Perseus was getting closer. Rider though was unable to move due to the excruciating pain spreading from her left leg. Her face though never showed an punce of fear. She looked at Perseus with malice as she tried to stand and lean her weight on her right leg. It was useless, her left leg refused to move all she could do was stare at the one who killed her before walk closer and closer to her.

"Victory is mine monster! Your proud speed is gone and soon your life will follow!" Perseus announced as he calmly walked up to her.

"Rider," said a higher pitched voice as something red and sparkly was thrown toward her foe.

The red sparkling object Rider took note was a ruby with her kinetic vision. A ruby filled with prana! The gem exploded in front of the god's face, and dust covered them like a cloud hiding them from view. However, even though the dust was disruptive, it was nothing to Rider and her mystic eyes as she spied three figures quickly running between her and Perseus.

"Rider put these one," said Sakura as she handed her the devil eye killing glasses. It was thanks to the dust that Rider neither Sakura competely looked at each other.

"We'll try to buy to some time so quickly finish preparing your noble phantasm," ordered Illya.

"You'd better be damn grateful." Rin said as she fished out her jewels. "I'm investing my jewels in this you know."

Rider nodded as her companions (god it felt weird to use that word)! The other girls nodded back as they got into position forming a triangle of some sort with Perseus in the middle.

Perseus walked out of the explosion with a pissed off look on his face. Even if the god had an insane magic resistance, Rin's jewels were in a sense mystic codes, and mystic codes uses the prana inside them to make natural occurrences. Thus, when Rin exploded that jewel. She converted the mana or prana inside the jewel to pure kinetic energy which would even effect a god.

To add to that, those jewels held a damn amount of power! The solution that Rin though up of would bypass the magic resistance, but it would do anything against the natural endurance of the opponent. Rin planned to bypass this as well with pure power. The jewels held quite a lot of prana, enough to even take 1 of Berserker's lives if she detonated 4 at once.

Such was the genius solution of the prodigy known as Rin Tohsaka.

Tohsaka summoned two more jewels into her right hand between 3 of her index fingers and threw them at the god.

"I applaud your efforts witch, but know that thy efforts are useless in front of a god!" Perseus stated as he cut all the jewels in air with one strike. 4 jewels fell onto the floor and of course promptly exploded.

"Even if you cut them they just explode Baka." Rin said from behind the explosion.

"Tch!" Perseus said as he brought his arm up to protect his face from the dust and explosion. "Such tricks are useless in front of me!" Perseus said and brought his sword arm down creating a wave of air that blew away the dust.

Perseus was a master in the art of battle. He was undefeated in battle and none has challenged him face to face. Thus, he did not expect the girl to run at him through the explosion and punch him.

"Damn you! Do you know how much those jewels cost!?" She screamed as she unleashed a fury of the [Tohsaka Punches], the legendary strikes that Emiya Shirou and Archer feared so much. At least the shitty fake priest's martial arts training were useful in some way. She must thank her ancestor Tohsaka Nagato for making all his descendants learn the Chinese kenpo.

The god at first was pissed that this girl was challenging her, but he slowly started changing his mind from the martial prowess that this one displayed. By the gods how long has it been since he actually had a satisfying challenge of fists! He was impressed. This girl's movements were expertly executed. Even the god had some trouble. Of course he wasn't using his godly strength, speed, and authorities though only his skill.

A fist whirled past Perseus's air as it missed him by a centimeter. "HAHAHAHA! Fire indeed! Maiden, be my woman!"

"Shut the hell up you pervert!" Rin said as she concentrated her prana into her right arm. In her right arm lay the crystallization of her family's magecraft...the Tohsaka Family Crest. As she gathered almost all of her prana to her right arm to form her greatest offensive spell [Gandr], she also took out 4 jewels already filled to the brim with Prana fitted into each gap between her fingers. Usually, gandr manifests as a mere curse, but it one is talented enough she fires a dark blur their fingertips called a [Fin shot]. This time Rin was investing all of her prana into one shot causing the Gandr curse to manifest in her whole fist as well as the jewels between her fingers.

Even Perseus felt the danger of taking this combination of spells head on as he quickly retreated backwards. It was a revolutionary moment for mankind; a god moved back a step because of a human.

"Eat Shit you Bastard!" Rin said as she let fly her punch letting the jewels in her fingers fly as well as the giant ball of curses called [FIN shot].

Perseus quickly tried to dodge backwards but suddenly he found himself bound in place. To be more exact he found his right arm and left arm bound. To his left he found...black ribbons. The ribbons wrapped around his left hand felt evil and familiar. They had the aura of trying to consume the world and filled to the brim with malice and hate. He followed the trail to see the purple haired girl but something was wrong. her eyes were faintly red and black trails peeped up from her left side, a smile was on her face. Her left arm changed to form a peculiar sleeve that was connected to the ribbons that bound him. "You are a priestess of my oldest enemy." Perseus's words held no question instead it held the firm but surprised tone of telling a truth.

Then he looked to his right arm where he was bound by...steel wires. These wires were full of what seemed to be magic, strengthened not to break. However wires should not have effected those with the attribute of steel, so how? He traced the wires to the source to see...the little fairy with snow white hair. The peculiar thing about her was that her eyes were flashing white...just like Medusa!

"[Mystic eyes of Bounding]," she whispered.

Perseus then looked straight to see the dark blur of magic that the brunette fired at her. He had no time to evade the giant inferno coming towards him. Within a sec the dark blur engulfed him and within another second the four gems within the black mass exploded is a massive inferno.

The three girls were panting with exertion. As soon as the explosion started Sakura and Illya promptly disengaged with the god and threw themselves back to avoid being caught in the explosion. Illya panted after using her mystic eyes; although they were an extremely useful pair of eyes they caused great strain on her undeveloped body. Sakura panted for reasons unknown to her, it felt like the black powers almost hated to touch that man and thus she had to force her ribbons to bound him. Rin panted from pure prana exertion. She had to fire a multiple number of jewels and fire a ridiculous [FIN shot]. Although exploding the jewels did not take much effort since the prana was already there she had to provide each one with the necessary prana for activation energy process, and she had to fire 7 at once.

_My wallet hurts_ cried brunette as she ignored the throb of her overused circuits in favor of the one in her pockets.

"Did we get him?" Sakura asked to the other girls!

Where the god once stood was only massive area destruction. The dust prevented anyone from seeing what happened to the man.

"That spell would have even harm a Servant. There is no way that even he could have survived that blow!" Illya proclaimed trying to convince herself. However, the girls still continued to stare at the rising column of dust waiting for movement.

Suddenly from the column came some movement and with the movement came a voice. "I applaud you maidens. Feel proud for you have made me use this Authority!"

As if breaking all their hope the column dissipated as they saw Perseus's new authority.

"No way..." Illya whispered as she saw the figure covered in light...sunlight.

"Congratulations maidens! To think that you would force me to resort to my oldest form. How humanity has grown!" After finishing his introduction the lights started converged at him giving his already golden body a shine that rivals the sun...no that is the sun itself. "[Light of the End]," he whispered. However Perseus was not done yet he lifted his right hand, "_For victory, hasten forth before me! O Immortal Sun, I beseech thee to grant radiance to the stallion. O Stallion that moveth godlike with wondrous grace, bringest forth the halo of thy master_!"

The sun was clearly setting in the west, but from the east it came. The rising sun. For a short while everyone beheld a sky with two suns, one setting the other rising. The rising sun flashed above Perseus's raised right hand.

"[White Stallion]." Perseus commanded the existence.

From the burning sun it was born! An ethereal beast of white clad in the white flames of the sun. A white stallion!

Verethragna was deemed as the god of victory in Zoroastrianism. He was praised as the invincible warlord that changed forms to suit the battlefield. Amongst his many forms was his 3rd incarnation the [White Stallion]! However he derived this authority from his birth and identity as the beloved child of the sun. As a result, Mithras the king of the Persian gods as well as the god of the sun itself had access to the shining steed.

"Impossible...he summoned a phantasmal beast!" Rin said half in awe and half in fear.

The white stallion gave a mighty neigh as its body was freed of the constraints of its womb, the sun. The sun in response fell apart once its child was birthed, scorching the earth below as it ate away the buildings, people and anything below itself. In seconds the ruins of the city became hell as everything in sight burned due to the spreading fires of the sun. People's screams were heard as they failed to escape the fires that consumed them. Although it was almost noon and the sun was setting the battle field had a red glow from the fire. However the fire did not spread into the circle called the battlefield. The fires dared not disturb the battle that its owner was enjoying. As the whole city was bathed in red light of its destruction the battlefield was spared from the destruction...and it's light. The light failed to reach because the battle field because there was a stronger source of light. The White Stallion existence itself continued to give off a radiance that glowed with heat and power that swallowed the red light of the background.

"Light is consumed by a stronger light," said Perseus.

While the girls were shivering in awe and fear they heard it...

"Hougu (Noble phantasm)..." said a clear voice.

"""Rider,""" the girls whispered as they looked behind themselves to see the black servant feeling a sense of satisfaction. The goal from the start was not to halt the the god, it was to buy their friend enough time to summon her trump card.

Perseus with his [White Stallion] turned towards the source of the voice, the stallion following his master's gaze. The two masters and mount saw HER! The purple haired woman had stabbed her own throat spreading her blood. The blood in response formed into a summoning circle that evolved into fully opened an eye...The caster was...

"...[Belleraphon]!" From the circle came an almost exact counterpart of the [White Stallion] except this one had wings, another pristine white steed was summoned to the battle field, and on his back was his master Rider! The battlefield became even brighter than before with the existence of another great stallion.

"Ho Monster you are still alive, and you mean to match my steed with your own." Perseus said as he narrowed his eyes, but his eyes still held its mirth.

"..." Rider didn't answer. Instead she looped her chains around her mount. The chains disappeared as the metal became gold. The metal transformed until her golden reigns and saddle appeared, the noble phantasm able to control any divine beast [The Bridle of Chivalry]. The Pegasus answered for her as he pawed the ground as if eager to crush its master's opponent. The mount and rider were born of the same blood and thus they shared the same hatred for their enemy after all.

"Very well!" Perseus said as he raised his right hand higher. The stallion gave a neigh as it lowered itself down to Perseus's level awaiting his master to mount him. Once Perseus finished mounting his steed the stallion jumped up to the air and pawed the invisible ground as it gave off its own battle cry.

Rider tightened her grip on her reigns as she softly whispered to her mount in encouragement. The mount in response spread her wings and stood on its hind legs answering the war cry of its brethren with his own.

"[White (Haku)... "

"[Bellera..."

"Stallion] (Ma)"

"Phon]..."

The two steeds charged against each other with the ferocity of war horses once their names were called. The two horses crossed the distance in seconds and met each other in a flash and a furious battle between white forces started.

[Belleraphon] became a flash of light with its master on his back. The corporeal body of the horse changed to plasma itself as it became a streaking comet of light that promised death to any in its path. The B ranked anti-army phantasm along with his master became one as they focused all their strength on this last attack.

Perseus and his [White Stallion] responded to the last attack of their enemy with all their strength. Unlike its counterpart the [White Stallion] changed not into a streaking white comet but into a blazing white beam of inferno. Intense heat was given off the grand horse as he became a being of plasma and pure power, heat enough that Rin and Illya had to erect a barrier in order to not be caught up as casualties.

The two white masses of energy collided against each other with ferocity. [Belleraphon] and the [White Stallion] were at a standstill against each other. The white comet vs. the white beam of inferno. The horses' masters on their respective backs stared with enmity against each other as they urged their steed onward. The standstill lasting more than a whole minute.

The mere energy rolling off from the two steeds fighting for dominance destroyed the whole area. Buildings and complexes fell from the gusts formed from the force of the clash. Fires of the [White Stallion] continued to spray off as it burned the city even more.

"HAHAHAHA! Fabulous! I applaud you monster to fight against my own steed with your own! But know this, the monster is fated to die by the hands of the hero and your horse which is born from your blood is a monster a horse with the blood of a dragon! And all dragons are powerless before ME! I am STEEL!"

"I who hath slayed the dragon with my strong sword arm...my left hand will never allow any snake nor dragon to escape. I am one who forever pursues battle. I am one who masters the earth with sword and shield in my hand. I am Perseus the snake slaying warrior! All snakes are powerless before me!" He incanted again as he stretched his left hand forward.

"HIHIHIIHIIIIIIII!" The [White Stallion] cried in response to it's master's words as he started changing. From his already plasma body formed...armor!

"Surprised?" Questioned Perseus with a grin. "I am Perseus, a god of battle thus it is obvious that I wear armor...The armor of a dragon slayer! And if I wear armor it is obvious that my war horse does as well!" Over Perseus's left arm formed a gauntlet reaching all the way up to the base of his left arm. Rider's keen eye took notice of the developing gauntlet and mentally growled. To think he was hiding yet another Noble Phantasm! As the gauntlet formed the [White Stallion] started changing in accordance as well. From over his body formed a suit of armor around his chest, legs, and head that of silver that shined in the inner brilliance of the horse itself.

"[Gauntlet of the Hero]!" Perseus cried as he urged his war clad horse onwards. [Gauntlet of the Hero] was the natural predator of goddesses with the attribute of the earth, but more so for Rider because that gauntlet was formed directly from the legend of Perseus. That gauntlet was the compression of Perseus's legend. Due to Perseus having cut off her head with his left hand it granted him the gauntlet of steel on his left arm his sword arm. The gauntlet was that of pure Steel.

From the stalemate the battle changed in favor of Perseus. Her steed was slowly being repulsed from the steel and blaze of its enemy.

"Kusoh (Shit) ~" cursed Rider as she desperately tried to feed her horse with more mana, but she was empty. She had no prana left in her and she knew that even if she had some left it probably wouldn't have changed anything.

"Die...MONSTER!" Perseus cried as his horse raised his armored head and neighed as he further pushed more energy into himself.

Rider knew she wouldn't last...and so did [Belleraphon]. And so the as the mount did something that has never been heard of before.

Horses are naturally smart creatures but at the same time are subservient allowing man to dominate them. Due to this trait the history of man and horse have been intricately tied. These horses have been used for agriculture, Labor, War...and it served as one of man's best friends. Due to his fact horses have loved their master as much as the masters have loved the horses.

From this love that Belleraphon felt for his master he did something he would never do for another. He shrugged his master off his back.

Medusa did not expect her mount to react as such and was caught unaware as she found herself falling from her beloved mount's back falling to the world holding an empty reign.

"[Bellera.." Rider whispered her eyes wide with surprise as she reached towards her horse but grabbing nothing but air.

[Belleraphon] knew that he made the right choice as he persevered against his master's enemy and his mount alone. However, he was smart. He knew that the shiny man in front of him was strong...stronger than her and her master. He knew that if it goes on like this he would be defeated and his master would follow him later so he did gathered all his and his master's power and channeled it through his body...until he broke.

"HIIIIIII!" [Belleraphon] screamed as his body started cracking.

[Belleraphon] is a divine beast at core, but at the same time he was a noble phantasm. And there was a way for noble phantasms to grow much more powerful...

The horse known as [Belleraphon] purposely overindulged itself on the remaining prana that his master left for him growing stronger and stronger... and breaking, until he the noble pegasus known in legends became...a broken phantasm.

With the last of his vestige failing strength [Belleraphon] pushed with all his strength against his adversary.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" [Belleraphon] cried as he exploded in as supernova of an like destruction of a comet, that engulfed his adversary and his master in a flash of light. At the last moment of the horse's life it ceased to become a comet and became a star, a star that overshined the sun.

"PHOOOOONNNNN]!" Rider cried as her back fell hard on the ground. It was perhaps the first time that Rider perhaps fell in such a manner onto the ground. She was unable to rise from her fallen posture.

"""Rider!""" cried Sakura, Rin, and Illya as they ran to their fallen companion.

"""Dai jobu (are you alright)!" They asked her.

Rider was unable to say anything as she just stared at the destruction of her beloved mount. All noble phantasms will never be able to summoned again once they are broken including her [Belleraphon]. The only exception would be Shirou with his special trace magic.

However the battle was far from over.

The explosion of her beloved mount was cut in half, and a figure emerged from the destruction. He was heavily injured, his clothes were singed and the flames consumed a part of his clothes; he was panting from exhaustion, however the smile on his face did not leave his face.

"I compliment your mount and the relationship you and your mount share, but in the end as I have mentioned before-The Monster will be defeated by the Hero!" Perseus loudly exclaimed as he pointed his sword and sword arm covered in steel towards her opponent. Rider had no strength left. Her pride, her speed was sealed. Her mount, her trump card was trumped. She didn't even have the strength to move, and there was nothing left for her...or so she thought

"Rider run away." Rin cried as she threw a jewel at Perseus. Illya followed suit as she formed a hawk with a combination of her spell and wires and threw it at him too. Perseus just backhanded the spells as they faded from existence.

"STAND DOWN!" Perseus ordered.

Rin and Illya found themselves incapacitated on the floor kneeling.

""Nani (what)?"" They said as they were forced to kneel against their own will.

"How?" Rin said voicing Illya's question. Rin and Illya could feel the prana within their bodies being weighed down against their will...by this guy's prana. Usually injecting or exchanging prana is a tedious and...uh indecent task, yet without even any contact this guy was forcefully injecting the two girls with his prana; which would be a good thing normally, but the prana came with a command. The foreign prana tried to hold down their natural prana which stopped the two girls from retaliating. The two magus immediately started circulatiung their prana in through their circuits to filter out the foreign prana but as expected there was too much to get rid of immediately, and too little of their own prana on hand.

"Oh...A normal mage and even a Great Knight would become subservient immediately once I issue my orders, yet all it did to you two was merely incapacitate yourselves. Hmmm, you girls are extremely interesting afterall. Wait until my victory and then will I take my spoils of war." Perseus said smiling.

"Fuck you!" Rin's mouth retorted

"Eat Shit!" Illya quickly followed.

"Hmm looks like the kittens need to be taught a lesson, no matter I like your fire." Perseus just said as he turned away towards the true enemy.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going!" Rin shouted at the top of her lungs while she struggled against her restraints.

"Get back here!" Illya screamed as well. To think that she the one gifted with the [mystic eyes of binding] would be the one bound.

Perseus paid no heed to the screaming girls behind him as he walked towards his fallen enemy. He was tired sure, but nothing he couldn't handle. He released his all his authorities, believing that victory was already his. Perseus's body quickly stopped releasing heat. It also returned to flesh as the gold faded away. Finally, his left arm's gauntlet peeled away and revealed the bare arm beneath. As he walked he flexed his left arm and summoned his sword. He gave some practice swipes in the air as he walked closer. Now there was nothing between him and the Monster and he will finally repeat the legends again.

Or so he thought! A purple haired girl suddenly stood in his way as she blocked his path to the Monster. This one human dared to block him a god with her bare body alone. He could already see her exhaustion as she breathed heavily and panted.

"Maiden be gone," he said as he ordered her to leave.

"I cannot," she firmly replied as she held her hand closer to her chest, yet she did not shiver in fear like many would. Also, this one was completely defying his absolute orders.

_Weird_ Perseus though. He felt the magic power leave him and enter the girl yet this girl refused him and was neither incapicated like the other two behind him.

Believing some mistake was due to the failure of his [Order] he decided to issue the command again. "I order you be gone," he said with a firmer tone.

"I cannot," she repeated.

Perseus's patience was tested. He was so close to victory against his former opponent yet this mere mortal girl was in her way. "I will repeat this only one more time. If you do not listen I will be forced to raise my hand against you." He said with a bit of malice in his voice.

"Be gone!"

"I Cannot!" Sakura screamed. "Rider is my friend, the only one who consoled me in my pits of hell. I can't abandon her!"

Perseus lifted his right hand and slapped her across the cheek...hard. The force of the blow made Sakura spit blood as her face was moved to the left, but her body did not budge.

"I won't move. I won't let you kill my friend." She said.

Perseus slapped her again. she didn't budge. He slapped her again. She didn't budge. He slapped her again...and again...and again...and again...and again...and again...and again...and again...and again...and again...and again...and again...and again...and again...and again...and again...and again...and again...and again...and again...and again...and again...and again...and again...and again...and again...and again...and again... but she didn't move

"Woman, be gone from my path." Perseus ordered panting a little. How was this girl able to resist his orders?

"I cannot," said Sakura her eyes downcast. No one could see her face and emotions, but they all already knew what kind of face she was making. Blood dripped from her face as her entire body trembled from the pain from the force of his blows, yet she did not move. "I've faced worse."

Perseus had enough. He pulled back his right fist and slammed it directly into the girl's stomach with enough force to make a full grown man faint from the pain.

""Sakura!" Rin and Illya screamed as they fought harder against their restraints. Perseus noted that they were actually breaking through the [Orders] he placed on them as they started getting up little by little. Not even the best warrior could hope to resist his [Orders] yet these maidens were doing exactly that.

"Uaagh!" Sakura coughed as blood and saliva flew out of her mouth. However, even so all she did was hold her stomach where she has been hit while her legs trembled a little, but she did not fall. If it was in any other case Perseus would have admired her for her tenacity.

"BEGONE WOMAN!" Perseus shouted at her as he finally pointed his sword at her throat.

""Sakura!" screamed the two behind him in fear of their friend.

"I...can...no...ot~." Sakura panted as her empty eyes looked straight at his face with determination.

Perseus was taken back. This human, this girl who had not even fully grown yet was pushing him. In the depth of his heart he felt something trigger as his battle lust faded. What is this feeling he said to himself as she analyzed it more and more. This feeling.

"Wh...at's...wr...ong...you...afra...id~" Sakura panted as he stared straight at the god with no hesitation. His sword arm the arm that he was so proud of that made him a legend started trembling.

To tell you the truth Sakura felt like she was nearing the end of her rope. Her body hurt like hell from the beating in went through. The only reason she was alive was because the fool in front of her was feeding her body with a tremendous amount of Prana. Usually any normal boy would instantly be forced to obey the owner of that prana or be incapicated like Rin and Illya, yet Sakura did not have an ordinary body. The prana that this man was feeding her was instantly devoured by the worms in her body as they converted the pure energy into physical energy for her body. However, the process did not protect her from being hurt, each and every blow was endured by Sakura.

"I've faced worse than this," Sakura whispered under her breath. From under her pupiless eyes flashed the miserable life she lead, the pain that she felt, the despair of hopelessness. Compared to the everyday torture that the girl called Sakura Matou had to go through this was nothing in comparison.

Perseus eyes widened at what the girl said. _No_ he screamed at himself in his mind trying to convince himself otherwise. _There is no way that I, a god, would fear this...human!_ Perseus shouted to himself, but his heart told him otherwise.

Perseus looked at the purple haired girl that stood in his way. Sakura lifted her face up to look at Perseus in the eye. From that one looked Perseus understood many things about this woman. He saw her conviction, her loyalty, and above all the pain. This little girl hardly even two decades old gave him a stare that showed more pain that even he a god of battle that suffered in the battlefield felt in a century.

Perseus swallowed to clear his coiled throat. "Maiden...forgive me." Perseus whipered as he quickly hit the back of Sakura's neck with the flat of his sword. He watched as the maiden fell to the ground, her tired pair of legs finally failed her as she fell back.

Perseus did not smiling as he watched her crumble to the floor. _It was over,_ he thought to himself as he gripped his sword tighter. He looked onward towards his target and lifted his foot... only to find a pair of hands holding onto them.

He looked down with dread to find the girl crawling forward with blood marking where she's been as she tightly held onto his foot. It was if she had turned herself into a chain to stop him from further progressing.

Perseus started sweating. He sweated neither from exhaustion nor heat, but from fear of this little girl. He quickly tried to shake her off, but this girl, this mere mortal held on to her foot even tighter refusing to let go.

He gave up trying to shake the girl off his feet. Instead he decided drag her and him towards her fallen foe. Each step was laborious as he moved upwards and blood dripped from the little girl, but she did not change. She held on and whispered, "you...will..not...pass..."

Perseus was halfway towards his fallen foe. When he couldn't bear it anymore. "Do you not get it!" he screamed to the girl holding onto his foot. "That is a monster," he loudly proclaimed as he pointed to the fallen Medusa.

"I am a hero!" he said again as if trying to convince himself as he thumped his chest with his right hand.

"I must kill the Monster!" He nearly shouted in an ungodly manner.

Perseus never expected an answer but he got one anyway. The answer came in the form of...Laughter. Laughter that chilled him to the very bone. "Hehahe *cough* hahaheha!" laughed the girl as she still kept her hold on the ankle. "You! A Hero! HAHAHAHA!" she laughed with all her might as blood and spit flew from her throat. She didn't care less. To her it was funny as hell, the thought of this person taking the same identity as her sempai.

"I am a hero!" Perseus said as he approached the Monster. Just a little more.

"You are not a hero." Sakura just proclaimed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I am a hero!"

"You are not a hero!"

"I am a hero!"

"You are not a hero!"

"I am a hero!"

"You are not a hero!"

"I am a hero!"

"You are not a hero!"

"I am a hero!"

"You are not a hero!"

"I am a hero!"

"You are not a hero!"

Perseus snapped. "Damn you woman! Obey the words of your master for I am a hero!" Perseus said. He was now just 5 meters away from his foe.

"Sakura~" said Rider as she looked towards her former master with regret in her eyes. If only she wasn't incapicated she remorsed to herself as she tried to drag herself to her ex-master, but it was useless there was no strength in her at all.

"We already have a hero~" whispered Sakura as she held on tighter. "I believe in him~" continued Sakura as tears fell from her eyes.

""Sakura,"" whispered Rin and Illya as they felt themselves frozen from their friends' words.

Laughing and crying Rin agreed with her. "You're right. He is on the dense side, but he will definitely save everyone. That's just the sort of big idiot he is." Rin finished as she renewed her efforts to break through the bonds. She rose from her crouch and was almost up to standing position.

Illya in the middle of her tears nodded in agreement and added her own opinion, "He will definitely save us. Our own superhero so we have to do our best until then!" She too like Rin renewed her efforts to break her limits to aid her friend. She tried to push herself off the floor using her hands.

Perseus felt afraid. He felt fear from this bond of trust these girls' seemed to share. He turned his eye to his fallen foe. "You...As long as I end you than it will all go back to normal," he said as he dragged himself and the girl attached to his knee forward.

(1st step) """He'll come"""

(2nd step)"""He'll come"""

(3rd step)"""He'll come"""

(4th step)"""He'll come"""

(5th step)"""He'll come"""

Perseus finally reached the Monster. The monster glared at him with fury as he lifted his sword. He was the victor! There was no doubt about it, but even now in the moments just before victory, he felt no joy in his heart. All he had to do now was let his sword drop, and he would have again, cut the head away from the monster making him the victor...the hero, yet something did not feel right!

"He will come" Sakura just said as she finally lost all strength in her body and was forced to let the ankle go. Her head dropped to the ground as she lay there panting.

"DIE MONSTER!" Perseus shouted as he let his sword arm drop towards the monster's neck.

"EMIYA-KUN!"-"ONI-CHAN!"-"EMIYA SENPAI!" the girls screamed respecively

Suddenly from the fires burst a disc of black and white. The black disk seemed to cut apart the fire due to its color contract while the white disk seemed to outshine the fire itself. The pair cut the open the flames leaving a path outside.. The black disc intercepted Perseus's sword, and changed the trajectory of the blade, making it miss the Rider's neck by millimeters. The white disc though, aimed for flesh as it cut a deep gash in his left shoulder. Nothing fatal, but still a noteworthy feat.

Perseus leapt back as he held onto the gash in his shoulder stifling the blood flow as he quickly used his divine power to regenerate the wound as quickly as possible.

"Who dares to interrupt me!?" Perseus screamed with fury.

A figure walked past the fire that was cut apart by the black and white disks. Perseus blinked from this one's approach. This one felt strangely nostalgic when he was sure he never met him. It was like finding someone with the same wavelength as him.

The man, no the boy, he took note from his youthful features, came between himself and the two purple haired girls behind him, as if shielding them from harm.

The boy raised crossed his arms and raised them over his head.

Like magnets the flying black and white disks spun back towards the figure's hands as they comfortably fit themselves into his palms. The figure dropped his hands back to waist level. The black and white short swords flashed in the light of the fire as if daring Perseus to attack.

The stance that the boy took further invited attacks. His arms were too spread out. His chest lay unprotected. His legs bent and crouched. His swords in his hands upwards sloping from his waist level. It was like to be killed yet, although the stance was full of holes, Perseus's instincts told him that it was dangerous. The stance felt like it was baiting him as if at every move it would counter his strike.

The boy was not yet an adult yet he had a serious face as his golden eyes glared into him. The updraft from the fires he had caused, made the boy's red hair rustle like short grass. He wore a normal white T-shirt, red sweater with its sleeves rolled up and black pants. The most defining trait was his arms. The right one was branded with what seemed like numerous red tattoos of some sort, as they lay there intricately forming a pattern. The left one had no tattoo, but instead it was covered by what seemed to be a red sleeve, that was cut in the end making a red trail flutter behind him.

Looking back at the boy as a whole. The steel in his hands felt powerful...but peculiar. They radiated power like a divine weapon but were clearly not imbued with divinity. As he was a member of Steel he could feel the blades in the boy's hand resonate and them...and the boy himself.

Like two pair of tuning forks of the same frequency resonating from the same pitch, Perseus felt the steel inside him resonate with something inside this boy.

He was no god he knew, but something about him made him step back and enter a defensive position. His eyes narrowed as again his blood started boiling from a fight it felt.

"Who are you?" Perseus asked with a serious face as he pointed his sword at him.

"I am...a hero." The boy answered.

00000000

**Alright! I want no complaints. I tried really hard for this chapter you know.**

**I'm making my story extremely serious sure, but I swear I will add humor and fun later on just bear with me.**

**Also, someone asked me about Shirou's arms, especially the left, and why it hasn't healed yet. The answer is simple, it has. Just like God Slaying Blade Works the arm configurated perfectly with the body as it's memories, circuits, and properties were completely absorbed into the rest of the body. The arm's physique and outer appearance changed to match the rest of his body. By now it looks just like his original arm that Archer cut off, its color and size changed and the muscle reduced itself to the normal amount. The only difference is he's still wearing the sleeve that was given to him along with the arm itself. I'm trying to copy the Shroud of Martin look with only one of Archer's red sleeves.**

**Now I'm going to ask again so tell me. Who here wants to be my beta reader. You'll be able to read my chapters earlier than anyone else so come on already.**

**Question: the title of this chapter is Hero vs Monster. Who is the monster? Who is the hero? Is Rider the hero or the monster? Or is Perseus the hero or the monster?  
**

**Also if you hadn't gone to my profile, the profile of "Hero of the End." and see my profile pic. We all know who is the strongest! Even Shirou and Campiones have to bow to the majesty of the monster...I mean the queen Tohsaka! Ack help! I swear I didn't mean to call you a monster it just...HELP!**

**Shirou in the background, "May you have a peaceful afterlife, after all you won't be granted a peaceful death."**

**Next Chapter: Hero vs. Hero (Authority will finally be revealed)-I promise-HELP the monster no Tohsaka is after me!-New Authority will be displayed at last! **


	4. Chapter 4: Day 3-Hero vs Hero

**This is not my work...yada yada yada, you get my point**

**Anyway this marks the 4th chapter of my fanfic, and I have gotten quite a lot of good reviews. I have a broad plan on where my story will go after Perseus Arc, but it's not detailed so if you guys have an idea you want to see I'm open, PM me.**

**Holy Shit! My life is so damn busy. I had AP tests and what nots that kept me from writing. It infuriates me. Please forgive me. I hope this chapter would depreciate your anger.**

**Agghhhhhh! I have so many ideas in my head that it seems like I will explode! I and probably you can't wait to hear the end result.**

**Also, worry not. I will severely level up Rin, Sakura, and Illya. They will still be the main girls.**

**Contrary to God Slaying Blade Works their next destination after Italy will be...England! They will return to Japan mark my words. Nothing more will be said.**

**Spoiler (you have been warned)**

**Okay! When I saw Campione the anime and the battle between Godou and Perseus. I immediately thought wow Emiya Shirou and Perseus would get along just fine...like oil and water. I mean come one although Perseus is strong he only cares about himself and battle. That's completely different from Shirou. I admit I got the idea of this battle from God Slaying Blade Works, but unlike him I will develope the battle between those two in a very different way.**

**One thing I hated about Perseus vs Emiya in God Slaying Blade Works was how the ordinary blade destroyed [Kanshou] and [Bakuya]. I mean alright against other Noble Phantasm [Kanshou] and [Bakuya] held its own even on the likes of [Gae Bolg]. Alright they couldn't fight against Berserker's A+ strength granted but hey A+ man. The most strength that Perseus could have would be equivalent to CuChulain.**

**Now before I start with my story I must explain why I gave Shirou the authority he got from Angra Mainyu. Shirou is a perfect hero, someone that strived to achieve that dream. However, I think Shirou is missing something very important in the superhero field. That is "forms" or transformations, metamorphasis, whatever you call it. As a result, every authority he usurps from a god will make him usurp a different "form" from them. I got this idea from Verethragna, the war god of ever changing forms. He can use each authority in a minor way such as casting curses through [Cursed Hero] without employing the authority's full capacity as well, this method creates weak results but has no restrictions at all.**

**Also many people wonder why I have Noble Phantasms in brackets like Authorities right? Well my answer to that is simple. Because Noble Phantasms and Authorities are basically the same thing. An authority is formed from the myth and legends of a god, meanwhile a Noble Phantasm is the crystallization of a legend. Thus, fundamentally they're both the same. In Rome do what Romans do so when Shirou and his harem was blasted to Campione world I started using brackets. Understand.**

**All in all, I hope I created a warlord Campione of many forms and many blades.**

**Oh Yeah! I command you Review god damn it. I like to read every one of my reviews for ideas.**

**Before you continue reading I would like to devote a shout out to PhantasyPen and AEthereal Devastation for being my beta readers.**

**I present to you**

**The God Slaying Hero/King**

**Chapter 4: Hero vs Hero**

The famous magic organizations Copper Black Cross and Bronze Black Cross were currently going through the destruction of the city of Napoli. Although these two rival organizations were most of the time at odds against each other, even they could understand the threat level of divine beings and make peace for global disasters like this.

Each member of the organizations was assigned a partner of the opposing organization to search the ruins for any sign of survivors. Amongst these pairs were a pair named Giano Ventelo and Jiavi Spacius.

"To think that the battle between a god and Campione would wreak so much damage," Jiavi, a member of the Copper Black Cross, said as he shaked his head looking at the carnage that the epic battle ensued.

"This is your first time seeing the aftermath of a god and Campione battle huh?" Giano, a member of the Bronze Black Cross said as he shifted through the rubble. "It's actually a relief that the destruction only stopped here."

"Have you seen the aftermath of another Campione and a god battle!?" Jiavi asked, his eyes wide with shock.

"No," Giano answered as he pushed back a huge rubble to get behind it.

"Wait but didn't you say..." Jiavi said before he was interrupted.

"(grunt) I was there (grunt) when they fought (grunt) two Campiones (grunt) Kusanagi Godou-sama and Salvatore Doni-sama." Giano muttered as he pushed harder against the giant rubble.

"And you're alive!" Screamed a shocked Jiavi, his eyes litteraly threatening to pop out of his sockets. It was common for the battle between Campiones and gods to consume everything in its path. There are hardly any wounded, most are deaths and missing. The fact that one was able to witness first hand the battle between Campiones could be called one of the greatest achievements possible for a magician.

"I don't know." Answered Giano as he finally gave up moving the rubble. Instead he just fell down onto the floor with his back behind the rubble he was just pushing. Sweat littered his brow. He reached down into his pocket and grabbed a pack of cigarretes. He took a stick and returned the pack back into his pockets. He slowly brought the stick up into his mouth while his other hand reached into his coat pocket for the lighter that it held. Before he could reach the lighter though, Jiavi reached down muttered a quick fire spell and touched the tip of his cigarrete making is flare up.

Jiavi smiled. "Cheap trick," he said.

Giano returned the smile and shrugged his shoulders. "One of the many things I learned," he commented.

Giano and Jiavi just sat there as they just stared at the rising sun.

Giano took multiple wiffs from his cigarrete before starting again. "A Campione...we can't understand them with our logic. They're supreme beings that mortals like us can't understand. In fact I think they're closer to the gods they hunt, than to humans." He paused a while as he breathed deeply from his cigarrette. "In battles between these divine beings, it's not unusual for several cities to disappear in a night. The fact that this battle only claimed this city, is actually a relief you know."

"Sometimes..." Giano said as he breathed from his cigarrette. "I think I should have died when I was there to witness the two Campiones clash. It was short, very short, because one of the kings wasn't fully prepared, yet in that short time half the city was destroyed...I was just lucky I was in the side that wasn't destroyed."

Jiavi just looked at Giano.

"At the time I harbored stupid thoughts like humans being able to overthrow gods, Campiones and others of the like if we actually unite, and it was my dream to lead them, but that one short moment enlightened me on how stupid I was." Giano said as he took the last snuff from his dying cigarrete. "Humans are nothing compared to Campiones or gods. We just can't do jack shit when they rage." Giano said as he got up. He looked at the rubble again. "However the one thing we can do is to look after our companions and fellow humans after the battle." Giano said as he pushed harder against the rubble.

Jiavi smiled. He got up too and laid his hands next to Giano's.

"Although having one or two of us won't change anything against a Campione or god," Jiavi said as he pushed against the rock adding his strength alongwith Giano. "But it might save one more life, and that's all we need."

0000000000

Paollo Blandelli frowned. Usually Italy's #1 knight, and the head of the order of knights, was a cheerful man who worked hard, but even he frowned as he read the report his subordinates sent him of the destruction of Napolis.

True the damage report was still moderately minimal considering Campione's and god's tendency to end in battle, but to think that one just born not even a week ago would cause so much destruction.

Paollo sighed as he got up and walked to his window. It calmed him to look outside in a stressful period and this was definately a stressful period no doubt. Campiones tend to destroy whatever's in their path in order to taste the thrill of battle. He saw this multiple times through England's Black Prince, Italy's King of Swords, and even Japan's Kusanagi Godou; although contrary to the others the last king tried his best to alleviate the damage to a minimum and live as normally as possible. However the fact that all Campiones are all bombs just waiting to blow up doesn't change. It's partly why he sent his beloved niece to him.

Paello chuckled as he took out a fine bottle of brandy and poured himself a glass. Oh he knew the rather immodest actions her niece was engaging in to the 7th king Kusanagi Godou. He acted as if he wasn't aware, but he raised his niece for years, she knew everything about her. In fact he approved of it, not merely for the sake of the Copper Black Cross but also for the benefit of his niece herself. To think that the Blandelli family will mix their line again with another king.

"Young love tends to burn oh so fiercely" he mused, while he took a sip.

"Sir!" screamed a voice as he ran into the room with a manilla folder. The small smile that Paollo had on his face disappeared and was replaced immediately with the frown. Usually one is not allowed to run into his private chamber like that except in times of emergency. This only means that this man had some documents or news that needed his immediate attention.

"What is it now?" Questioned Paollo with a sigh.

"Sir...you must...see this." The man said as he heavily breathed and handed him the folder.

"What is it?" Paollo asked keeping calm as he opened the folder to see just one small piece of paper.

"It seems...like...there was a...security camera...that was...operational that actually caught...the photo...of the new...8th king!" The man said, his breath coming out in gasps.

Paollo didnt even bother hearing the end of his statement. He ripped open the folder to reach the picture that awaited. This was the only real piece of information that they had on the 8th king. It's worth could be measured in gold.

With bated breaths Paollo drew the photo to light under the sun.

"..." Paollo Blandelli, Italy's best knight, could say nothing. The best knight could only stare in shock, horror, and awe at the mere prescense that the photo has captured. That day the man called one of the best was humbled speechless.

0000000000

(The night before)

Flames raged on as the humble city of Napolis burned. Even though night has fallen the stars and darkness was blotted out as the smoke and crimson flames roared out against the sky. Everything in its path was food as it consumed buildings, trees, and people. None were spared from its jaws of hell as both young and old, ugly and beautiful, and fault and faultless died from under the flames. People screamed as their bodies burned. Cries rang out throughout the night over the crackling laughter of the inferno which gleefully devoured them and their screams.

As the inferno grew though, there remained one ring of area that remained completely unscathed. The flames refused to enter even one centimeter in the area as if it feared something there. Even as the hell grew there remained that one spot at the epicenter that no flames reached. In that area existed 6 beings.

The first 4 were all females huddled together for comfort. The first was a brunette with red sweater and ridiculously short skirt. The second was a small girl with silver hair and deep purple eyes. The third was a dark purple haired teen with wounds everywhere. The last though was a tall woman with hair that reached the ground, she was the most heavily injured as her breath came in rasps, on her eyes was what seemed like a pair of glasses. The first two seemed to shield the two behind their own bodies as if trying to protect them with their bodies. The girls though all shared the same point of interest as they gazed in awe of their savior.

"Emiya-kun," "Senpai," "Oni-chan," "...Emiya Shirou" The girls said.

To the far right of the battle field was a golden man clad in white clothes that had an inner brilliance which seemed to outshine the entire battlefield. He was clearly surprised by his opponent, evidenced by his eyelash rising above a notch as he "measured" his new opponent. His gaze was full of steel as the sword in his hand gleamed in anticipation for the battle. The golden eyes of the man stared straight at the opponent. There was something wrong with the way the challenger stared. Something that shouldn't be there...something familiar.

The opponent did not shy from his gaze. Even though he was but a boy. Instead the boy returned the gaze with steel of his own, the two swords gleaming in his hands as well. This one was not majestic and full of shine like him, instead he felt sharp, angry, and mysterious. A most dangerous combination. No one moved, no one breathed, no one took their eyes off of each other.

Perseus could feel it in his blood, the soft thrumming as if he was drunk but retained his sanity. He knew this feeling, he knew it very well. It was a feeling he lived for. It was the reason he became Steel. It was the eager anticipation of a battle. Sweat ran down his brow as he stared at the one that caused such a reaction within him. He hasn't moved, he hasn't twitched, he hasn't said a word except the one's he said a few minutes ago.

_"I am...a hero." _Perseus replayed in his head. Usually the god would immediately dismiss any mortal's claim to such a title, yet in this one he felt it truly fit. His blood thrummed in his ear. Yes! He could feel it, this man no this boy is capable of fighting him on even footing and even perhaps slay him. He reveled in the fact.

After what seemed like hours of staring at each other, Perseus finally broke the silence with a question, "What is your name...young hero." His eyes never straying from the boy, nor his swords.

"Emiya Shirou." The identified boy Shirou answered without shifting his gaze.

"~Emiya Shirou," Perseus said tasting the name on his tongue. The name rolled off his tongue. It felt...powerful like a sheathed sword just waiting to be drawn.

Perseus smiled. He pointed his sword towards the self proclaimed hero and saic, "Hero Emiya, I am the hero Perseus, I ask you to move aside, for I must slay the abombination behind..." He never got to finish his sentence as disks of white and black came charging at the god from both left and right.

Perseus quickly parried the flying disks with one smooth blow of his sword. "Very well," Perseus said, "If you side with the monster, I will merely defeat you before I slay the monser."

Perseus ran forward towards the enemy intent of slaying him where he stood, and as quickly as possible. Normally, Perseus would wait until his opponent was armed before he striked, but Perseus today was desperate to end this conflict as fast as possible. It was probably due to the influence of the purple haired maiden.

The unarmed boy did not retreat like many of his kind would do. On the contrary, the boy ran towards the incoming god with surprising speed. Enough speed to match his own.

_Fool. What do you think you can do with empty hands! _Perseus though to himself, as they finally met. Perseus raised his sword above his head hoping to end the battle as quickly as possible for the boy. He did not even seem 20 it was a shame that a young warrior like him should die. Perseus brought down his sword. The teen crossed his arms with his empty hands and said...

"Trace on"

Steel hit steel as Perseus felt his blade meet resistance.

Perseus's eyes widened as he inspected the familiar twin swords that Emiya had in his hands once again.

Shirou using Perseus's shock as momentum quickly slashed outward, making Perseus lose his balance for just a moment. Using the oppurtunity Shirou quickly stabbed forwards with [Bakuya] hoping to end this battle as quickly as possible.

However the battle did not end. Perseus sensed the incoming attack and spun his body backwards turning 360 degrees adding centrifugal force to his sword as he deflected the oncoming strike of the white blade.

Clang! rang the loud and distinct sound of swords clashing against each other.

Shirou was not done yet! Using the momentum that he received from the strong deflection he spun on the soles of his foot as he jutted out his left hand. [Kanshou] gleamed as he sought the opponent's right side. Perseus quickly lifted his nameless sword as the black blade was deflected by the pommel of the blade.

"Huaggggghhhhhh!" Shirou shouted as he brought both blades above his head and swiped down with all his strength. Perseus in response reinforced his sword by holding by laying the palm of his right hand upon the blade and bringing the sword above his head. [Kanshou and Bakuya] were deflected yet again by the blade.

Perseus quickly got into position as he struck at his opponent from all directions. Shirou retaliated with a flurry of his own blows.

As steel hit steel and sparks marked the path of the blades. The two opponents attacked and defended. Perseus favored a rigid form as where he quickly attacked and returned to with an orderly defense. Shirou's style was completely different. It showed glaring dangerous openings where each blow could mean death, yet each time the Perseus's sword almost claimed his life Shirou counterattacked at the last moment.

"Your style...it's fascinating young hero." Perseus said as he slashed at the seemingly open stomach of the said young hero.

Shirou's only response was a miraculous counterattack that blocked the strike aiming for the stomach as he attacked with the other short sword.

Every move was a work of art as the two warriors exchanged blows. sword met sword in close combat.

"Huaaaaghhhhhh!"

"Haaaaahaaaaaa!"

Swords clashed as the two combatants were locked in a stalemate as they pushed their respective swords against each other, trying to overpower each other, neither giving the other an inch. The black and white swords supported each other in an X formation pushing the other steel sword supported by both hands of the golden man.

It was only due to the sharpened battle instincts that Perseus was experiencing then and there in their state mate that he was able to sense the oncoming danger. If his instincts didn't scream at him to retreat he would have been skewered by the oncoming exact copies of the black and white blade of his foe from the back.

Perseus ducked and retreated at the last second as [Kanshou] and [Bakuya] sailed above his head missing his neck by millimeters.

Taking this oppurtunity Shirou quickly retreated backwards. At the same time he threw the pair of Kanshou and Bakuya in his hands away backwards towards the fire as his now empty hands quickly took hold of the returning twin.

The whole battle had taken 5 minutes.

0000000000

Meanwhile from the sidelines the girls huddled together for comfort. Each of them focused their gaze upon the redhead teen fiercely fighting for their behalf. Each had mixed feelings as they saw their loved one battle against someone that defeated all 4 of them alone.

All 4 of them were in no position nor condition to fight.

Rider was probably the most damaged out of the 4. Her whole left leg was shattered and there were numerous deep sword wounds that covered her whole body. To add to that, there was probably no prana remaining in her body. Usually this would have meant a Servant's death, but this world supposedly treated her well than her previous one. Gaia would have by now snuffed her existence out as an anomaly, but this world was fueling her with prana little by little no where near the amount she needed to fully heal and be ready to fight once more, but enough to keep her from disappearing. Therefore, due to her current lack of prana she had no way of healing herself.

The other purple haired girl, Sakura suffered from extreme bruises and broken bones from the torture that she experienced just moments ago. The injuries she suffered right now would have made any grown man faint with tears in their eyes, but she really didn't care how many wounds nor scars she sported right now all that mattered was the health of the one that was currently fighting for them.

The remaining 2 magi Rin and Illya were probably the best out of the group. However, this didn't change the fact that neither could move right now. The foreign prana that Perseus injected into them was all gone from them filtering out their circuits, but it also left them extremely exhausted with low levels of prana, not nearly enough to participate in battle with.

"Shirou..." said Rin in awe as he took in the battle. "He's...fighting just like Archer..." The tsundere was feeling many different emotions like: awe, concern, but above all nostalgia. The boy that she loved is fighting just like the Servant that she once had. The one that gave his life for them. Rin was seeing Archer in Shirou.

Rider nodded as she continued her observations. It was true that the boy was fighting in a style that emulated that of the Servant of the bow. His movements were too erratic and uncoordinated. Rather than call it a style it might as well be a suicide move, yet it worked. Against experienced and superhuman swordsmen like Perseus it was the perfect retaliation style. Someone like Perseus or Saber would already have been experienced in the way of the sword, but this was something completely different this wasn't the way of the sword but the sword itself, a counter for the strong. Against a master of the sword like Perseus, conventional style would be useless, however Shirou's style was anything but conventional. If left openings everywhere yet using that foresight of where Perseus would strike he was able to block and counterattack. A method of fighting off stronger opponents than yourself which probably was forged in the battles of the 5th Holy Grail War.

"...Shirou's in trouble isn't he?" Illya whispered under her breath.

Rider nodded. The other two girls were unable to understand the exchange.

Rin eyes widened a little as she turned back to the red haired boy as quickly as possible. She narrowed her eyes as little as she whispered, "Structural Grasping" under her breath. As soon as her scan was complete she writhed backwards as if she was stabbed.

Sakura's eyes filled with concern and longing to help, but her current body couldn't help in any way. All she could do is look at her hero and pray to the Root that Shirou will become victorious.

"What's wrong with sempai?" Sakura asked as she looked at the 2 affluent magi and combat expert Servant.

"Shirou...Shirou isn't fully healed," Rider Replied as she closed her jaws with more force than necessary.

0000000000

"Ha...Ha...ha!" Shirou panted as he wiped some of the sweat from chin with his right sleeve. The situation wasn't good at all the red head boy though to himself.

He was fighting like he never did before. His structural grasping already told him that his left arm had already become a true part of him, rather then a replacement limb. This allowed the memories inside the arm to be completely accessible to him allowing his tracing to be flawless.

That wasn't the only positive benefit of the arm. Due the memories of the arm fusing perfectly with his already existing memory, Shirou was able to access the style Archer invented and he Shirou will one day invent. He had to be extremely thankful for these memories, because if they didn't exist he probably would have made an amateurish mistake and got himself killed already by Perseus earlier in their bout.

Another added bonus was the strange strength and sturdiness of his body. Normally just above extra strength and sturdiness of a human body would have been nothing to his superhuman opponent, but combined with reinforcement was a different story. Shirou right now could reinforce his body so much more than he could have before, especially his bones. Even before his reinforcement they were probably as tough as steel, but with reinforcement they probably reached 7-8 in Moh's hardness scale. His muscles too were no joke. He felt strong enough to punch through steel right now. The sheer amount of prana that he used to reinforce his body would have made any magi faint from disbelief, because in all honesty his body should have broken down from the incredible amount of prana currently reinforcing his body.

However even with all these added bonuses, his enemy was still by a small margin better. Perseus was a master of the sword with countless centuries of experience under his belt as told by his sword. His strength although not Hercules level was considerable due to their similar genetics. Finally his sword wasn't cheap steel either. Although it wasn't a noble phantasm due to its lack of legend it was worthy of respect. That sword along with its master has experienced countless victories in battle.

However, what took the cake was probably the pain that his body was going through right now. Although no where near the level that he was in when he took down Angra Mainyu it was extremely painful. It felt like he was fighting with a major headache and exhaustion. All throughout his body there were spots that seemed to burn if he moved it in the slightest.

"Kuso," Shirou cursed as he got into fighting stance again remembering Pandora-san's words just moments before he left the Astral Space.

0000000000

(5 hours ago-Astral Space)

Shirou felt it from the bottom of his soul from his essence from his very identity itself. The push was unstoppable and there was no desire to resist either. This need apparently showed itself on his face.

"What's wrong Shirou?" Pandora-san asked with concern.

Standing up. Shirou just looked at the silent girl with a mix of emotions. He knew what he had to do, and he knew that the girl in front of him would be against his decision. Nevertheless it was something Shirou had to do.

"Pandora-san...I...I have to go." Shirou said as he averted his gaze from the little girl.

Pandora frowned. "Shirou it isn't time for you to leave. You can't leave yet. Your body and soul aren't fully healed." Pandora quickly got up and took hold of Shirou's sleeve as if showing her refusal to let her son leave.

Shirou swallowed. "I know, but I have to." Shirou said as he looked down at the little girl with his golden eyes with a look that seemed like it was apologizing to her.

Pandora's frown deepened. She quickly closed her eyes as she used her Authority of [Omniscience] to look down upon the mortal plane. After what seemed like 10 seconds her eyebrows shot up and quickly she opened her eyes and looked at her new son.

"Perseus?" Pandora whispered, not having to say more to make the one word into a full question.

Shirou nodded in confirmation.

"Shirou your body is in no condition to fight, you're going to die if you fight in your current condition." Pandora shrieked as she held even tighter to Shirou's sleeve preventing her son from leaving.

Shirou smiled and got down onto one knee. "I won't die...mother." Shirou whispered as he wiped the tears that threatened to spill from the ancient goddess's eyes.

"But you have to rest for 5 days it's only been 4 and a half there's no way you can fight in your current condition!"

"I promise...mama...I wont die." Shirou promised with a smile as he firmly but gently pried her gripping fingers off of his sleeve. He quickly cupped the trembling hands of his mother with both of his hands to stop them from shaking.

"But..." she said as tears started finally falling from her eyes.

"I know." Shirou said as she hugged Pandora's thin frame with his bigger one. "It's painful to lose a family member. You must have seen a lot of those in your life." Shirou soflty spoke to the little girl. "I know how it feels." Shirou said again as a picture of his father flashed before his eyes.

"Shirou..."

"I know. Mother you probably think about each of your deceased adopted children every day." Shirou said.

"I don't want to lose another son so early." Pandora said.

Shirou smiled as he broke the hug and looked in her eyes. "Mama. I'm a hero and a hero is always victorious as long as there are people behind him, supporting him, protecting him. Therefore I can't lose." Shirou whispered.

Looking like a little sister about to lose her older brother Pandora muttered, "do you have to go...Shirou?"

"If I don't go I'll probably regret it for the rest of my life." Shirou said calmly.

Pandora nodded as she reluctantly released her hold on her son. Shirou nodded back as he once again stood to his full height.

For a while the two stared at each other.

Shirou smiled. "I never had a mother. I only had my father as family. Thank you...mama for being my mother."

Pandora let the tears freely flow.

"Thank you." Shirou said as his consciousness slowly dissolved away returning to the body he left down on Earth. "And Good bye mother."

"Take care of yourself Shirou," Pandora said as she watched her newest son. She quickly wiped away her tears and faced the fading form of her son with a smile. "Kick that guy's ass Shirou," she commanded giving him a thumbs up.

Shirou was surprised for a only a moment before his face lit up with a slight smile. "Your wish is my command," he said as he gave Pandora the formal bow that Asians give to those who are elder.

Within the normal world the 8th king opened his eyes.

All alone in the Astral Realm Pandora slumped down. As she stared at the spot where her child left her.

"They grow so fast." She said to herself as she picked herself up. Suddenly the look in her face changed from mildly sad to sharp and focused. "Shirou we won't know right now if this was the right decision." the frown in her face deepened, "but from this choice you will definitely lose something very important to yourself."

0000000000

Perseus smiled. His blood was rushing through his ears as adrenaline ran through his veins. It was extremely invigorating to battle his old foe the Monster once again after so many years, but this battle against this...hero was even more invigorating.

He still felt some amount of reluctance and fear that the young maiden instilled, but this was his chance to prove them wrong. Through this battle between their hero and the true hero, Perseus planned to show them that he was a true hero indeed for heroes always win.

Also, this self introduced young hero's talents intrigued him. To think that there existed a modern man that could actually challenge him in this time and age. Humanity seemed to weaken as a whole after technology improved their lives. They were bugs, disgusting bugs to him, yet today he met not one buy four different humans who fought him without fear.

The 3 maidens and the one they serve the young hero.

Perseus now understood where the young maiden drew her strength from. It was a similar situation to Andromeda and himself. Andromeda believed in him and thus was granted strength of the mind and body, thus escaped the fate of turning into stone. These 3 surely believed in their hero which gave them such will such tenacity, such heroism.

The young hero especially warranted his attention. This boy was even a bigger danger to him than the monster was. It made him wonder if he was a king, yet he did not use any Authority yet, only pure swordsmanship, strengthening magic, and his special pair of swords.

The boy reminded him when he was young. Those eyes...yes those eyes have steel in them. He definitely had the qualities of a hero. The strength, the tenacity, and the will.

However, be that as it may be. Perseus too was a hero god of steel, and gods of steel desire battle above all else. As a result, he will test this young hero's worth in battle with his blade. Heroes must battle against each other to prove who is the greatest.

He looked towards the outer ring of fire to see the 4 women. His eyes locked onto the purple haired maiden. His heart felt sorrow as he looked upon the wounds he inflicted. However, this was a chance that he could not miss. The clash between heroes. This was a chance to show that he truly was a hero to that young woman. Turning his gaze back towards his enemy he felt his heart harden to steel as he awaited that battle that made his bloody rejoice.

It is the hero's destiny to defeat his enemy and slay the monster. This boy, this hero, Shirou and the Monster are targets for that purpose.

"You fight well young hero!" Perseus called out from the other side of the battlefield. "However, are you sure you wish to challenge me in that body!" From under Shirou's right arm dripped a red liquid that was unmistakable...blood.

"All is fair in battle." Shirou called back ignoring the aches all over the body.

"How foolish to challenge me, a god, when you are not even in your best condition! However, your bravery is commendable! I wish you luck in our battle, young hero!" Perseus called out as he lifted his sword back to chest level.

Shirou brought up his swords and got into his chosen stance, legs spread apart, swords at hip level, bent down, and of course riddled with openings. Shirou closed his eyes.

Perseus got into a thrusting stance. His right hand was pointed outwards like a shield as he pulled back his left hand like a spear ready to pierce his heart. He bent down on his knees and got into a low crouch.

"Fear me for I am the light that brings forth the rays of justice [Light of the End]!" Persues finished his line and leaped straight towards Shirou. Once his feet left the ground his whole body changed. "I am the bringer of justice! No evil shall stand before me and my sword [Sword of Light]!" It was like his whole body became a streak of light, however the greatest change was his sword arm the left hand. The arm itself changed to become a limb crafted from the fires of the sun. It threatened to burn the world with it's heat. Wherever the sword moved remains of blazing light like flames remained, marking its path. Only because Shirou kept his eyes shut did the blazing light not affect him. To top it all, Perseus could now travel at the speed of light.

Shirou could confidently say that he sucked at most magecraft. Hell even an apprentice of some minor magus would be better at him than most fields, even though he has an unbelievable amount of prana and od within him. No matter how great the amount of energy there is no way that it would change his element and origin. However, "most fields" were the key term. In the fields he specialized in, Shirou is the best. Out of those field one of them would be prana sensitivity. Almost all magi are able to sense prana through one of the 5 senses. It was similar to synesthasia, the mixing of the senses. Most magi sense the flow of prana through sight or touch, however Shirou feels prana through the peculiar sense of smell.

Thus, as soon as Perseus finished his chant, Shirou could 'smell' the almost pungent smell erupting from him. It was neither unpleasant nor sweet, but strong, almost like the unleashing of prana. It sort of smelled in a...'light' way. Anyway, Shirou knew that in order to counter this "noble phantasm" he needed to unleash a formidable technique of his own.

By denying his sight by closing his eyes Shirou was able to heighten his 'smell.' He slowly brought up the two swords behind his back and opened his mouth

"Spirit and technique, flawless and firm," he whispered. As soon as Shirou finished this line he threw the swords in his hands towards Perseus.

**Perseus vs Shirou-Round two has begun!**

00000000000

Perseus took the thrown black and white disks as the start of the battle, and like a mad man charged straight towards the flying disks of death. From the left came a blur of white and black from the right came another beam of light running with god speed. When Perseus was close enough he deflected the two swords with one blow and continued to charge towards Shirou.

Shirou in response quickly traced himself another pair of the married swords, however he didn't open his eyes. Instead he kept completely still entering a form of zen meditation as he delved deeper and deeper into his own consciousness. In all honesty, even with reinforcement Shirou wouldn't be able to track the approaching form of the god with his eyes, but he could still see him as plain as day. _True_ _Mind's Eye, _he thought to himself. Because of his first hand experience in the grail war as well as the inherited memories of the battles that Archer imparted to him through his arm, Shirou was able to evolve this ability that normally took the greatest martial artists decades to achieve.

To add to the _mind's eye _Shirou also had the reinforced sense of smell to guide him as the god approached him. The odor that Perseus gave right now was unmistakable. It was probably one of the first battle which the sense of smell was used in replacement for the sense of sight.

Somewhere in the Throne of Heroes, Lancer better yet known as Cu Chulain the hound of Ireland just sneezed.

"Our strength rips the mountains," Shirou continued. Once the last syllable left Shirou's mouth, Shirou half opened his eyes and voila just as he expected he saw the swords aimed as a thrust towards his heart. With minimal movement Shirou quickly sidestepped and watched as the god sailed passed him in a blur. "Our swords split the water." The sheer wind pressure of the god made Emiya's hair flutter and clothes flutter to left. Emiya's long trail of red cloth blazed to the left, his eyes half opened making him look sad and bored.

Perseus couldn't control his continued acceleration and sped a few more meters before he stopped in a kneeling position. He smirked as he rose and turned towards his enemy in a smooth position.

"So you have already opened your Mind's eye. A marvelous feat for someone so young!" Perseus praised. "However that is not nearly enough to defeat me!" Perseus than ran forwards in all his godly light form once again.

"Don't worry I would never be able to mistake your odor." Shirou replied as he got into stance again. Perseus just tilted his head, but accepted the answer as he rushed towards Shirou again in god speed.

"Huaaaaaaaaa!"

"Haaaaaaaaaa!"

This time Shirou didn't dodge instead he met the light face to face...blade to blade.

_CHANG!_

The two swords collided as the sound of steel on steel resonated throughout the entire battlefield.

"Taste defeat young hero!" Perseus shouted. He concentrated his authority of god speed on his sword arm giving him a halo of light.

"HUAAAAAAA!" Shouted Shirou as he deflected the shots the best he can with the twin swords. However due to the sheer acceleration of that arm the force of the blow was multiplied. [Kanshou] and [Bakuya] were noble phantasms born from legends, but Shirou instinctively knew that even they would break under the constant force of the blows wrought by the [Sword of Light]. Thus, instead of holding the swords as tightly as he can he held it loosely.

_Clang!_ Shirou watched as the swords that were in his hands were wrenched away and each flew in a different direction. However, due to the tilt and direction of the counter that Shirou applied the direction of Perseus's sword was altered as well which changed the trajectory of the blade. The blade narrowly missed its mark and the ground under the blow of Perseus's sword literally exploded.

Immediately another copy of [Kanshou] and [Bakuya] filled Shirou's empty hands as he jumped back, creating distance. Even under such conditions Shirou incanted, "Our names reach the imperial villa."

He quickly threw the pair of [Kanshou] and [Bakuya] at Perseus through the giant explosion that he caused.

_Ch-Chang! _Came a sound as Perseus in one smooth move deflected the two swords again as he emerged from the explosion unscathed.

"I am already familiar with your tricks young hero they will not work on me!" he shouted as he charged forwards again with god speed.

"Shit." I said as I sensed Perseus approaching fast. I knew that even if I had 2 swords it wouldn't be able to defeat the sheer speed of his sword arm of light.

So how about 4 swords?

"Trace on" I said as I tossed the existing pair of swords in my hand up as they were immediately filled with new cold steel once more.

As soon as another pair of [Kanshou] and [Bakuya] appeared Perseus and Shirou engaged in close combat. Perseus relied on his sheer acceleration of his sword and sword arm. Shirou relied on...'yonto-ryu (4 sword style).'

As soon as contact between the sword of light and the yin yang blades was made Shirou and the short swords were deflected the thrown counterpart replace the deflected blades like magic...because it was magic. Like this Shirou and his 4 swords were able to hold his own against a sword striking at the speed of light.

parry-dodge-replace-parry-strike-dodge-replace-spi n-...

Every time the sword of light came down a black or white sword was there to parry the blow. It was like they knew where they had to be to halt the light blade. However, every time they made contact the blade of light knocked it's opponent away.

It was breath taking to see this amazingly display of swordsmanship. Sparks flew as black and white met gold.

Even though his body structure became sturdier and much stronger as well as reinforcing himself to the maximum, Shirou was still a mortal man. Thus, he doesn't have unlimited stamina. Shirou was tiring at an increasing rate. He knew that he wouldn't be able to keep this up and longer. Shirou had to change the tables and he had to change them now.

Quickly he grabbed the new pair of swords that fell into his hands, this time instead of blocking or deflecting he again claimed the offense and threw them towards Perseus which gave him a moment...a moment was all he needed.

Taking the chance Shirou quickly, once again grabbed the final handles of the pair of twin swords as he chanted, "The two of us cannot hold the heavens together." Shirou jumped upwards as he started reinforcing and supercharging the works of art he has in his hands with more and more and more prana until it started breaking. Cracks ran all the way down the beautiful blades of black and white as the cracks multiplied until the blades were nearly 3x the length of the original that resembled the wings of an angel/fallen angel descending upon a sinner.

Perseus instinctively sensed the danger of this attack and quickly moved to retreat with god speed before he finally noticed...he was trapped. From all angles and planes blades of black and white came spinning towards him promising his death. Even with incredible speed there was no way to retreat as 6 pair of blades (including the pair in Emiya's hands) from a spherical point of view came rushing inwards towards the center...towards Perseus.

Perseus was impressed better yet he was damn astonished that this young warrior this self proclaimed hero was able to manipulate the flow of battle to such an extent. To capture him Perseus a god of Steel! He would have spoken words of praise to this young warrior, but now was not the time. Now was the time to battle.

Quickly he got into a stance. He outstretched his right arm and brought back his left hand as if to pierce something in its path. He spread his legs and bent his knee to get into a low form. His eyes focused on his enemy and his blades as his other senses tracked the incoming of the other 4 pair of blades. A grin lit upon his face

""I who hath slayed the dragon with my strong sword arm...my left hand will never allow any snake nor dragon to escape. I am one who forever pursues battle. I am the one who masters the earth with sword and shield in my hand. I am Perseus the serpent slaying warrior! All snakes are powerless before me!" Slowly the gold light of Perseus's left arm started displaying a metallic almost silver hue as well. It was akin to the sun and steel mixing together.

"Two great men, sharing a life!" Shirou finally reached the crest of his flight with his black and white wings boring behind his back like the wings of an angel descending upon a doomed sinner,

"[Gauntlet of the Hero]!" As soon as Perseus finished his introduction he brought forth his left arm. Mid swing the arm holding the blade finally settled itself by changing into a gauntlet of steel that went from his fingertips to the base of his arm. However from within the armor gold light could be seen spilling out of the chinks in the metal as it gave off an inner brilliance.

"[Crane Wing Six Realm]!" Shirou swung down his wing blades of white and black as they and the surrounding incoming blades exploded in needle like fragments each sliver a sword on its own. The explosion was akin to a shrapnel bomb exploding from 360 degrees from all direction, only the explosion was a lot stronger and the metal fragments were much more numerous in number.

"Huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..."

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh"

The storm of steel vs the sword of the steel sun. Each fragment of the noble phantasms threatened to rip the flesh of the god. The god though released the full authority of his god speed.

Light travels at 3*10^8 meters/hr...and in that moment so did Perseus's arm as the blade deflected each and every shard. Faster than the human eye can perceive Perseus was deflecting each and every fragment of the exploding swords. The gauntlet on his arm protected him from any attack that managed to pierce through the ridiculous parrying while granting Perseus strength and endurance.

To a 3rd point of view it would look like a shining bright light was deflecting a hailstorm of needles from all possible directions.

The storm continued for a good 5 minutes. In that 5 minutes the battle between steel and light raged on. Amazingly, Perseus was able to deflect each and every metal sliver with only a few wound here and there. However, even a god would be tired from the mental and physical labor of such fast and precise dodging. By the end of the 5 minutes Perseus could no longer simultaneously sustain both authorities as he panted from the overuse of god-speed.

"pant pant. To think that such a technique was possible!" Perseus muttered to himself as he reviewed [Crane Wing Six Realm]. An omni directional, and unavoidable attack from 6 fronts by 12 different swords. To make matters worse the swords promptly exploded on contact causing steel fragments to annihlate the target by overflowing the swords with magic power. Perseus smiled as he panted. "You truly are talented young hero."

"The battle though is not settled," Perseus concluded as he got up from his rest position and waited for the opponent from the cloud of dust.

Although [Crane Realm Six Realm] was countered its after effect still remained. The deflected were shards deflected but their kinetic energy remained as they hit the ground. This in turn promptly raised a dust storm. As millions of sharp blades with the force of an explosion behind it fell on the hard road, the concrete itself exploded into sedimentary particles that remained in the air. The millions of fragments easily destroyed the road and the dust storm shrouded even the light of [Light of the End] from view. No eyes whether it be mortal or immortal could penetrable through the dust.

Perseus being the warrior that encountered plenty of battles was already familiar with such a situation. The raised dust seals the sight of the contenders. This in turn makes it the ideal situation to launch a surprise strike upon the target and perhaps even a fatal strike. Emiya after using [Crane Wing Six Realm] would already have located Perseus yet Perseus did not know where Emiya was. This gave Emiya a huge advantageous and perhaps an chance to claim victory.

Tired but far from broken, Perseus stood in the middle of the dust. His muscles ached from the physical labor of deflecting millions of shards, small wounds littered his whole body, he even had to forego [Light of the End] as well as [Sword of Light] from continued overuse. His left arm and body returned to its notrmal flesh look. However the sword did not move from his firm grip.

Perseus closed his eyes for a moment as he focused his senses on locating Emiya through the dust. Slowly his sword turned to his left as his True Eye of the Mind warned him that, that location was by far the most dangerous. Perseus could feel that Emiya was there but eve with the Eye of the Mind he could figure out how far he was and from where would he attack. Usually a master swordsman would aim for the chest, the middle of the body, yet Emiya did not follow traditional swordsmanship and thus that could be written off as a possibility.

Perseus strained his senses as he gripped the sword in his hand harder. Sweat poured down his face from exertion, exhaustion, and anticipation. One drop traveled down his beautiful face, but Perseus promptly licked it away as his tongue wet his lips as his smile widened further.

Oh the battle! How he missed this sensation. His sword trembled not with fear but from pure eagerness as if the sword itself was urging him to swing it. The steel inside him was raging for battle as it resonated with his blood lust. He couldn't thank the young hero enough for making him feel so...alive. Swiftly in his mind a picture of the resolute maiden of this hero flashed in his mind. Yes, that maiden too made him feel an emotion from the bottom of his heart as well. To think the pair would install so much emotion, so much fear and joy into him...a god!

"Where will you strike?" Perseus whispered under his breath. his eyes narrowing to slits as he focused his entire attention on that one spot, waiting for even the slightest of movement. That short amount of time to Perseus was equivalent to infinity.

Perseus swallowed the saliva that accumulated in his mouth as he wet his throat. Although the opponent is skilled, as long as Perseus could sense the first strike then he could easily counter the blow. Thus, Perseus's life was on the balance of whether or not he could accurately predict and counter the first blow.

"Where will you strike?" Perseus repeated in an even lower tone.

Perseus could feel it in the air. The battle would start at any moment. Suddenly his senses caught the activation of magic before he heard the words.

"Trace set: [Nine Lives Blade Works]," Perseus heard from within the cloud, before the world promptly exploded in a flash.

0000000000

Perseus expected a quick attack, maybe two from the anonymous direction, but this...sudden stone attack from nine directions! Even he a god in all his battles did he experience such a massive strike.

"Trace set: [Nine Lives Blade Works]," the last Emiya whispered as he hefted the giant stone axe above his head. Usually using such a heavy weapon would be severely taxing for Shirou with his mortal body, but after having this new and tougher body of a Campione along with boosted reinforcement Shirou could confidently use the unnamed Noble Phantasm of the heroic spirit Herakles. Although Shirou was not aware of such a technique boasting on the level of Noble Phantasms during the war, he due to Archer's arm could now fully analyze the anonymous weapon of Berserker.

In legends Herakles defeated the nine headed phantasmal beast Hydra utilizing this great attack [One Hundred Arrow Strikes] only usable by him and his great strength. It was his greatest Noble phantasm that he was able to use on any weapon of his choice. Therefore, that technique was imparted into his weapon, which was carved out of the column of his temple honoring Herakles for defeating the monster. However, because Shirou was fully able to analyze the weapon he in turn was able to use a variant of the Noble Phantasm strike [Nine Lives Blade Works]. The strike consists of 9 different slashes towards the upper arm, collarbone, windpipe, temple, diaphragm, rib, testicles, thighs, and finally the heart simultaneously at a speed faster than the speed of sound. It is similar to Cu Chulain's [Gae Bolg] and Sasaki Kojirou's [Tsubame Gaeshi].

...and Perseus was the target this time.

As soon as Perseus saw the supersonic attack aiming at him from 9 different locations, he knew that parrying it was impossible. It would have been futile to halt the attack even with [Sword of Light] due to the sheer force behind each of those slashes and even if reinforced with [Gauntlet of the Hero] Emiya's attack would merely break Perseus's sword.

Parrying was useless.

Dodging was useless.

Perseus had only one way to defend himself.

Quickly thrusting his right hand out he called on his greatest defense as he poured magic power out as quickly and as much as possible.

"[Aegis]!" The god shouted. In front of his outstretched right hand appeared what seemed to be a huge glass shield that was a big as Perseus's body itself. A glass shield in the way of nine different strikes.

The upper arm portion of the mirror shield shattered.

The collarbone portion of the mirror shield shattered.

The windpipe portion of the mirror shield shattered.

The temple portion of the mirror shield shattered.

The diaphragm portion of the mirror shield shattered.

The rib portion of the mirror shield shattered.

The testicles portion of the mirror shield shattered.

The thighs portion of the mirror shield shattered.

The heart portion of the mirror shield shattered.

The whole mirror shield shattered.

[Nine Lives Blade Works] was countered, and the nameless traced noble phantasm broke under the pressure of the great strength that was used to propel it forward. Due to the sword axe being traced it was a level down on endurance which made the blade unable to withstand the full force of [Nine Lives Blade Works], and the ninth strike completely shattered the blade all the way up to the hilt.

Although [Aegis] provided excellent defense it also required that the user stay still and thus Perseus did not like to use this Authority, unless he needed it at all cost. Using the Authority was a risk because, although it provided excellent defense the condition of not moving leaves Perseus open to attack that are able to pierce through the defensive armament or the strikes that are able to bypass it. This time though [Aegis] did not fail him, but only barely, as the mirror strike finally broke after the ninth slash. If even one of those slashes made through than Perseus was sure that he would have been defeated.

Shirou sailed past Perseus as the momentum of [Nine Lives Blade Works] took him past Perseus's immovable form. And thus the 2nd part of their battle ended with Perseus standing tall and upright with his outstretched right hand looking towards the north and Shirou crouched down on the ground facing the south with a broken stone axe his left hand supporting himself with the broken hilt of the great blade and his head down turned. A red scarf/sleeve blew to the north and a white cape billowed to the south. Silence followed.

0000000000

In the midst of a great fire two heroes fought. One fought to defeat and kill the other fought to protect and save. One is known throughout all the lands as a great hero, the other remains unknown. One battles for glory, the other battles for an ideal.

In the ring of flames the two clash swords trying their best to outmatch each other. To prove their heroism over that of the other.

White vs Red

Gold vs Black/White

Steel vs Sword

Shirou got up from his crouch supporting himself with the broken hilt of the stone blade.

Perseus too stabbed the earth with his sword as he leaned heavily upon it to support himself.

Together they turned towards each other. One had the face of glee and exhaustion, the other had but stone cold determination and pain.

One fought for battle, one fought for the people.

Only one hero will remain victorious. The other shall fall.

A hero. A hero is someone that had done the impossible and benefited the humanity around them. Or is it?

In the battle of Napoli, amongst the raging flames that devoured the earth there were two who battled for that name.

Perseus, the one hailed as hero in myths and legends.

Emiya Shirou, the one who wishes from the bottom of his heart to be a hero, and one will be hailed as a hero in times to come.

Perseus one that fights for himself.

Emiya Shirou one that fights for others.

These two fought each other to determine who is the true hero. Who is it that deserves the name "hero." Only the winner can answer.

The 3rd round will start again.

0000000000

The being could hear the ringing of steel in the distance. Yes these steel members once engrossed in battle will never pay attention to anything else but their opponents. Thus it was a perfect chance for him to strike both.

His great eye looked towards the setting sun as he focused his senses on the battle thousands of kilometers away.

It didn't matter what type of gods they were nor what pantheon they come from. He needed power and he needed it now.

Whether they be Steel or Earth.

The two shall fight, but neither shall emerge as the victor.

Flames trailed his path as he hurried on to the battlefield.

0000000000

Perseus in all his myth never had to exert himself as much as this. Never had someone bested him in combat, especially sword play, and weapons before, yet this young boy did all that.

"Kuh," Perseus groaned as the overuse of Authorities got to him. Although, gods like he had a ridiculous amount of magic power even he would feel tired after consecutively fighting the Monster and this warrior. However the battle was far from over.

Perseus smiled as he hoisted himself up despite the screaming of his muscles.

Both his arms felt like jelly. His left from wielding the [Sword of Light] so much and the right for having to support [Aegis]. On top of that, Perseus suffered many wounds from fighting two consecutive battles that littered his body. His white clothes though somehow remained white even in the midst of fighting.

"Well done young one! Thousands of words of praise to your deeds! Even in myths I have never been cornered like this!" Perseus exclaimed with a smile. Even Perseus a god of Steel who belonged in the battlefield was injured from the last exchange of blows. Blood dripped from a slash that marred the pure white clothes on his chest. His breaths came out in rasps.

"Ha*Ha*Ha* let us continue till only one hero remains." Perseus said with a sweep of his arms. Ignoring his wounds, Perseus brought forth the sword in his hands ready to do battle once more.

Shirou could honestly say he was on his last leg. It was painful to breathe let alone fight. Sure he still had plenty of Od within his body yet channeling it through his circuits to generate prana was excruciatingly painful. Luckily there were no swords that spouted from within him this time since Archer's arm was completely assimilated, but it didn't change the feeling of cold steel within him. The rest of his body was in tatters as well. Just redirecting one blow from that [Sword of Light] was equivalent to redirecting Berserker's blows due to sheer acceleration. He was littered with wounds all throughout his body, blood would have died his shirt red if it wasn't for the already red sweater. However, above all was the screeching headache ringing away in his head. It felt like his brain was threatening to explode as he forced himself to stand while everyone in the world was screaming at him. It was a wonder how he didn't collapse. Oh how wonderful the ground looked right now. It looked even more enticing than a bed for god's sake. On the other hand, his heart was beating, blood was flowing in his veins, breath still passed into him, there was life inside him; and as long as Shirou had even the most miniscule amount of life he would continue. He would fight. He will win!

"Shut the fuck up!" Shirou whispered as he got up with visible effort.

Shirou could confidently say he was a level headed guy and a pacifist at heart who hardly ever hates people even his enemies. However, this one in front of him deserved to die. He has caused too much pain to others. The only others Shirou ever felt so much hatred for were Gilgamesh and that fucking fake Priest...and maybe Shinji, he deserved to die too.

Once Shirou managed to stand he faced the white opponent with open hatred in his face.

"You are no hero."

(small flashback)

The man had a peaceful look in his face as he calmly sat on the veranda of his Japanese home with his son. He was a man that has committed unspeakable horrors and could be considered a monster, yet in that very moment he looked only like one very tired man.

"You see," he said with nostalgia in his voice. "When I was young I wanted to be a hero." The bitterness and emotions in his voice was present for everyone to hear. It was the voice of a man who lost everything.

"What do you mean, you wanted to be, did you give up old man." The boy next to him said.

With another sigh the man answered with a small and tired smile. "Unfortunately being a hero has a time limit. Once you become an adult you have to" *sigh* "let it go."

The boy had a confused face on but he smiled. "really?"

The man answered "really."

The boy sighed, "that's a shame."

The man sighed, "It is a shame."

"That's why I'll do it for you...your dream."

The man stared at the boy.

"I'll fulfill it."

A slight smile cracked on the man's face as years of fatigue left him that one moment. His whole life from meeting Sherry to saying good-bye to Irisviel flashed through his head amongst all these memories, but the last memory he had was the realization of his dream the day he saved the boy sitting next to him. This boy was the realization of his dreams.

"I see. I feel relieved." The man closed his eyes as he looked at a far across world that only he knew. His face was completely at rest as he finally felt at peace with both his past present and maybe the future.

"I really am relieved."

(end of flashback)

Flames raged in the back ground as the two continued their clash of swords. Sparks flew out as steel clashed against steel.

Amidst the sound of steel hitting steel, one could hear the voice of the two combatants arguing about something. To those unfortunate/unfortunate enough to hear this battle they would have heard something that did not make sense to the normal person.

Sakura, Rider, Illya, and Rin were in close proximity and they heard what was said. If one were in their position they would have heard...

"I am a hero"/"You are not a hero"/"I am a hero"/"You are not a hero"/"I am a hero"/"You are not a hero"/"I am a hero"/"You are not a hero"/"I am a hero"/"You are not a hero"/"I am a hero"/"You are not a hero"/"I am a hero"/"You are not a hero"/"I am a hero"/"You are not a hero"/"I am a hero"/"You are not a hero"/"I am a hero"/"You are not a hero"/"I am a hero"/"You are not a hero"/"I am a hero"/"You are not a hero"/"I am a hero"/"You are not a hero"/"I am a hero"/"You are not a hero"/"I am a hero"/"You are not a hero"/"I am a hero"/"You are not a hero"/"I am a hero"/"You are not a hero"/"I am a hero"/"You are not a hero"/"I am a hero"/"You are not a hero"/"I am a hero"/"You are not a hero"/"I am a hero"/"You are not a hero"/"I am a hero"/"You are not a hero"/"I am a hero"/"You are not a hero"/"I am a hero"/"You are not a hero"/"I am a hero"/"You are not a hero"/"I am a hero"/"You are not a hero"/"I am a hero"/"You are not a hero"/"I am a hero"/"You are not a hero"/"I am a hero"/"You are not a hero"/"I am a hero"/"You are not a hero"...

The girls knew that helping their male companion would be right about now, however the sheer intensity in which they were fighting halted them.

"Senpai." Sakura whispered as he saw the determined face of her love interest. Normally her crush had a peaceful face that made it seem like everything would be alright. However right now in this moment, her love, her beloved sempai had a face of hard determination as he fought for his ideals, his name, and most of all them.

"A hero exists to save others!"

"A hero exists to defeat the monster!"

"A hero exists to protect."

"A hero exists to slay."

"Don't you dare lay claim to that title!"

Shirou remembered the face of his father when he first saved him and the day he told him he wanted to be a hero.

"You don't have the right to claim that title!"

Perseus suffered under the heavy blow of the short swords that the young hero used. However he himself was far from done.

"A hero is someone that stands above others!" Perseus slashed down hard on Emiya's defense causing a small crack in his white sword.

Shirou was in trouble. He still had plenty of prana left, but his magic circuits refused to channel anymore then they were now causing his projections to weaken. However, even so he will never lose this battle.

"A hero is someone who supports others from below." The white sword broke from the pressure of hitting another steel

"A hero is someone who fulfills what others couldn't do." the short black sword cracked under pressure.

"A hero exists to lend a hand to those in need!" Shirou used the last of his strength and prana to bring down the black sword in his hands.

"A hero chooses himself!" A sword of steel raced forward.

"A hero is chosen by others!" A sword of darkness raced forward.

*CLASH* *BREAK*

The sound of breaking could be heard as both the steel sword of the god and the black sword of the hero as the clash resulted in mutual destruction.

"Kuh" Shirou growled as the framents of steel from the swords assaulted his skin. It was only due to his reinforcement that he didn't lose an ear of suffer heavy injuries.

Perseus though was different. Like Shirou due to this natural trait as [Steel] he was relatively unharmed by the steel fragments but unlike the young teen he crouched down on one foot and tackled the distracted Shirou. Contrary to Shirou who is a pure sword user Perseus was not only a swordsman but a natural martial artist. Although, he prefers steel it has been noted in the myths that Perseus was a master at wrestling and he most certainly was not afraid to get down and dirty.

Perseus's white form blurred forward as his shoulder collided into the the teen's sternum. The breath was ripped from Shirou's lungs as Shirou collapsed onto his back.

*hah*hah*hah* They both panted as they reached the limits of their strenth. Perseus was standing but he had to put both his hands on his knees to support himself. Meanwhile, due to the last tackle Shirou was sprawled on the ground struggling to get up.

"Guh," our young hero gritted from his teeth as he slowly rose from the ground. Shirou hurt so much, his entire body ached. The last blow alone crushed 5 of his ribs. His arms resembled spaghetti. His legs suffered from too much reinforcement. The brain felt like it was going to explode. Even his organs were slightly damaged from over use. Even so Shirou stood, slowly coughing blood and spit the young boy, not even 20 stood.

"Do you understand now young one. To defeat the monster. To defeat the evil, one must sacrifice."

Shirou did not understand, nor did he want to understand. "Shut up...There is no need of a sacrifice."

"I told you to kill the monster..." Perseus said before he was cut off.

"RIDER IS NOT A MONSTER!" Shirou shouted at the top of his lungs as he slowly stood up with visible effort.

The aforementioned monster/not-monster's infamous eyes widened.

"She's..." Shirou said as he stood up as if protecting Rider with his own body, coming against Perseus, "just a girl."

Perseus could only gape in shock at what this hero is saying. The idea could only be called blasphemous in Perseus's mind. How could a human much less a hero ever call that monster, Medusa, a monster of legends a girl.

"You...how could you see that thing."

"She's just a girl!" Shirou said as he peaked backward by turning his head 90 degrees. The eyes that were filled with determination also filled with mutltitude of different emotions: kindness, care, protectiveness, and above all pity.

"She's just a little girl that needs help." Shirou continued as he stood up. "As a hero, as a protector of justice I will" Shirou closed his eyes as memories of his father's smile raced across his closed eyes. Shirou opened them again as he looked upon Perseus again with steel determination, "Save her!"

Rider and Perseus could did not have an answer to this statement. They both thought that Rider was a monster, but this hero said differently.

"I won't accept any sacrifices. Why does one have to sacrifice when saving another...and that includes Rider as well. I won't give up. A hero doesn't give up!"

Perseus was shocked, angry, and impressed no he started to even admire this young boy who claimed the name of hero. He was battered till he didn't even resemble a human anymore yet he was still fighting. It was praiseworthy no doubt. In fact Perseus admired, the god admired, parts of the boy. That tenacity it was just like him when he was young, however as an opponent as a hero Perseus couldn't show any mercy.

Perseus smiled. "So that is the source of your strength young hero." The smile faded, "but our time has ended...I am the victor." Perseus said as he looked to the east with a frown.

Shirou finally stood up. Tired, battered and injured...but the hero stood up. With tired but determined eyes our hero looked upon the form of the obstacle before him that he must surpass.

"It isn't *hah* over," Shirou gasped as he pulled himself to his feet.

Perseus gazed admirably at Shirou before nodding and agreeing with him. "Yes...you are right...it's...only begun"

From the east, everyone could see the tip of the sun rising and showing itself. The rays of the morning light seemed to bathe through the atmosphere as the light of fire and the fire itself seemed to die down as if acknowledging the superiority of this new light.

And of course the light seemed to converged, no meld towards Perseus. Soon Perseus's body was too bright for the eye to look upon as he became luminous itself. It was like the man was absorbing the essense of the rays to make himself another sun. It went on for 10 seconds until the light finally dispersed to show a perfectly healed Perseus, with hardly a scratch on him.

"[Rebirth of the Sun]," Perseus whispered as he summoned his sword to his hands once more.

Shirou could only gnash his teeth in frustration how could he heal himself like this. It's like versing Berserker and his [God Hand] all over again, except not insane.

Amidst the glowing morning light, a figure in white stood proudly with not a scratch on him, but facing him was a red headed teen standing on what seemed like his last leg.

"How?" Shirou gasped as he struggled to stay conscious.

Perseus answered with shame in his voice, "I do not like to use this authority for it is unfair in combat but for victory there was no other choice. I Perseus am Mitra and thus I have the authority over the sun. Thus, I gain new life when it rises as well."

*hah* *hah* "That's cheap you bastard." Shirou smiled. As he finally stood up, his back straight and arms outstretched as if holding an imaginary weapon.

"Trace On." Instantly a pair of black and white swords appeared in the young boys' hands.

"Useless." The god said as he ran forward swept across the weapons of the boy with his own sword.

"Guh," Shirou gasped as the swords in his hands easily broke under the pressure of the mundane steel blade. Although, the sword wielded by Perseus was in no way a Noble Phantasm worthy of legends it still was a weapon infused with divinity and aura of a god thus making it match weapons of legends as equals including the married blades. However, due to the extreme headache the young hero was currently experiencing it became impossible difficult to trace the complete swords causing flaws in its infrastructure, thus making it easily break when the previous set matched the sword of the god evenly in the previous bout.

"Shit." Shirou cursed as he got up again. Shirou was kneeling on the ground holding empty handles. *Cough* blood flew out along with the air and saliva. Shirou felt like his innards are being torn to shreds. *ha* *ha* the teen breathed as he struggled for every breath.

Perseus watched this struggle with a sad and forlorn face. He slowly walked towards the fallen Emiya. *Step* *Step* each foot fall reverberating throughout the whole area until they finally stopped right in front of Shirou. Perseus laid the end of his sword on the exposed neck of our hero.

"Yield. Yield young hero. Give up. You are no match for me." Perseus said with pain in his voice. "Your ideals, your dreams, your hero has lost. Do not lose your life so young."

Shirou did not lose hope even in this hopeless situation the fire for battle still raged on within him. It called for war it called for battle...it called for retribution? Even Shirou was surprised of this feeling. The feeling seemed to explode within him as he understood it he hated this man. He hated everything he stood for. It was completely contradictory to what Kiritsugu and later on he Emiya Shirou stood for. This man was not a hero, this man doesn't deserve to be called a hero.

Slowly Shirou lifted his face until he looked straight into Perseus's eyes. Gold eyes met gold eyes. One held shame one held determination. One looked to the past one looked to the future. Shirou opened his mouth.

"A hero never gives up." He said with fiery determination.

Perseus was awed from the sheer determination from this young boy. The will to die is nothing unusual for the god/hero. The will to die for another against impossible odds...against a god.

"Forgive me," Perseus said as he lifted the sword above his head. He glanced one more time on the young hero on his knees.

"Rest in peace young hero." Perseus dropped his sword. The god's sword swings could be called instantaneous yet the instant the sword fell felt like eternity to the god. All the time the golden eyes of his opponent stared at him. They stared straight at him as if he was the one about to die.

*shink"

*Clash*

Sparks were seen as a steel projectile was thrown towards the sword the god swung. The projectile changed the trajectory of the sword missing the young Emiya's neck by millimeters.

Suddenly a purple flash could be seen as the it extended a beautiful leg at the god. The god quickly dodged backwards to avoid the blow to the face.

"Rider what do you think you're doing." Shirou asked as he got up.

"Saving you." Rider just curtly said her attention on Perseus.

"Rider you're no match for him go back." Shirou said as he struggled to his feet once more.

"Shirou thank you." Rider whispered. The small whisper that came out was not her usual voice. Her voice seemed to be shaking. "Please escape Shirou. I'll hold him off as long as I can. So please. Escape."

Rider jumped forward with renewed vigor trying to buy time for the red head and the other girls to escape.

"Monster!" Perseus said as he deflected each and every strike that Rider executed. Although, Rider signifigantly healed she was far from her best condition while Perseus was at his best.

"Perseus! Let's end this! This is between you and me, no one else!" Rider jumped forward. Her glasses fell off. As she dashed at her opponent with her eyes exposed.

"Monster!" Perseus screamed as he summoned his shield and looked at the mirror like surface to match Rider in combat.

Perseus swung.

Rider dodged. The sword bit through her side cutting a clean but nonfatal wound in her waist.

"Guh" Rider let out as the pain made her nearly lose consciousness as she crashed to the ground breathing hard.

*ha* *ha* *ha* Rider just breathed on the ground immobilized with pain. Perseus descended towards the fallen Medusa with sword ready.

Medusa only smiled as she saw her death. Well it was given that she be defeated. Someone like her with so much sin and blood on her hands deserved to die after all. As long as she could save Sakura, Shirou and the others she was satisfied.

Perseus raised his sword.

Medusa smiled. She whispered, "I have no regrets."

Time seemed to stop as the sword descended. Rider lay silently on the ground without even trying to shield nor protect herself, just waiting for the inevitable. In a daze she could hear voices screaming "Rider!" as if trying to rouse her forward. Well as long as those voices remained safe, then her death was meaningful.

A tear escaped her eyes. In her youth when she shared the same appearance as her sisters, her dream was to be saved by a dashing hero who would save her from her own identity and fate and carry her off to live happily ever after.

The sword raced down.

Rider closed her eyes. The tear traveled down her cheek. Knowing death was unavoidable her last thoughts were, _Well I at least got to meet my hero. _The sword came down hard.

*Clank*

No one moved. No one breathed. No one said a word. It felt like the whole world was silent as it dared not do anything.

_Am I finally dead?_ Rider asked. Well at least her death was swift. There was no pain involved, that at least was something she was thankful to Perseus for.

She opened her eyes, expecting again to see the nothingness of the Throne of Heroes.

"My body is made of blades." a voice whispered from above her.

Her eyes and mind finally adjusted to the world as she finally comprehended what she was seeing.

"Shirou." Rider whispered.

"Th-This is impossible..." Perseus said his eyes wide with shock.

Rider who lost all hope and only awaited death was saved yet again. The hero who saved her was protecting her. His back faced her as if trying to shield her from the horrors of the world with his own body. A red cloth fluttered in the wind and finally lay on Rider's shoulders as if trying to comfort her.

Perseus couldn't believe it. When this boy identified himself as a hero, he didn't believe it, but as they fought he understood that he was truly a young hero, but...this he did could not understand. For a living breathing human to attain this level. Even gods and divinity attained such a level only after their myths were formed. But if this was true. If his eyes did not betray him then all the things that the maiden and this young hero made sense. Then this boy in front of him was a true hero!

"How are you...[Steel]!" Perseus shouted with shock.

"I'm not [Steel]." Shirou said. The winds shaded his eyes from view but all those who were present besides Rider could see the change on the young boy.

The hero gripped the sword tighter, blood and sparks flew as he poured magic and more magic into the sword of his opponent until it's very structure became unstable.

All throughout the boy's shoulders, chest, arms, hands, and even the face was what appeared to be.

"I am...[Sword]." He finished as the Perseus's sword finally broke in Shirou's grip, shards and blood flew everywhere. As soon as the sword broke Shirou lifted his face until Perseus was able to see directly into the determined eyes of his opponent.

Perseus, one of Greece's heroes saw something inside those eyes that instilled fear inside those eyes. For a second he saw himself reflected inside those eyes, in what seemed to be a world. A world of blades. There were sword everywhere.

Swords of all kind, Swords of all cultures, Swords of all times, Swords of Justice, Swords of Evil, Swords of Heroes, Swords of Villains, Swords of Great Warriors, Swords of Ordinary Soldiers, Swords of Power, Swords of Weakness, Swords of Magic, Swords of Gods, Swords of Demons, Swords of Legends, Swords of Myths, Swords, Swords, Swords, Swords, Swords, Swords, Swords, Swords, Swords, Swords, Swords, Swords, Swords, Swords, Swords, Swords, Swords, Swords, Swords, Swords, Swords, Swords, Swords, Swords, Swords, Swords, Swords, Swords, Swords, Swords, Swords, Swords, Swords, Swords, Swords, Swords, Swords, Swords, Swords, Swords, Swords...

And finally in the midst of all those swords he saw him, a lone teen growing into a hero amongst all these swords amongst [Unlimited Blade Works].

Perseus retreated backwards holding a broken hilt, breathing deeply and knelt on one knee. He looked back at the young hero and whispered, "You...are...[Sword]?"

Shirou did not bother answering.

"Sh-Shirou." Rider said as she slowly got up.

"Rider!" Shirou shouted as he her name with a loud voice.

"Y-Yes!" Rider answered with a startle.

"I need you! I need you to stay by me. I need you to live. DO NOT DIE RIDER!"

"Y-Yes." Rider answered back.

"Answer me Rider! Would you stay by my side?! Even if all hope is lost. Even if the world seems like its going to end. Would you stand next to me?! Answer me Rider!"

"...I will."

Shirou turned around, and looked at Rider. Due to Shirou's body being made of swords at this moment the [Mystic Eyes of Petrification] were countered.

"Shirou..." Rider said as she saw the swords piercing his skins from underneath.

"Then I swear to protect you. I swear to become your hero. I swear to never abandon you...I swear to save you Rider."

"Shirou..."

Shirou reached down and held Rider's hand in his bleeding one. He smiled as his determined eyes once again filled with care and protectiveness. He said in a soft voice...

"I hereby propose/ Thou shalt come under my command/ and thy sword shalt control my fate/ Abiding by the summons of the Holy Grail/ If thou accedest to this will and reason, answer me/ I hereby swear/ I am all that is good in the eternal world/ I am the disposer of all that is evil in the entire world/ Thee, seven days clad in the Divine Trinity/ Come forth from the circle of constraint/ Guardian of the Heavens/ Accedest to me, and my fate shalt become thy sword!

Each syllable of the words of contract rang true and clear for all to hear. This was Rider's moment, the moment she the Gorgon Queen Medusa will gain a new life. One not stained by the blood of those she killed, but as a servant of the Hero.

With a smile and tears flowing down her face Rider answered her master. Someone was actually looking at her eyes with not the emotion of fear and anger but the gentleness and pity, something she thought was impossible in more ways than one. With not a voice of a heroic spirit nor the voice of an ancient monster but the voice of a girl that finally found where she belonged she answered her summons. "I Servant Rider, Servant of the mount, who bears the name Medusa swear that you are my Master Shirou."

As soon as the last words left her mouth, the two contractors could feel the contract between each other. Prana flowed to Rider in large amounts from Shirou's huge reserves which lessened the strain of his too full magic circuits. To add to that, Rider's recuperative prana leaked into Shirou which healed Shirou quite a bit as well.

However what was surprising most of all was the visible effects of the contract. Perseus, Illya, Rin, Sakura, and of course the two contractors witnessed a glowing red light originating from Shirou's right arm or more accurately the 27 command seals grafted on the arm. The light seemed to affect Rider in a way that wasn't normal in any way as she started moaning in pain/pleasure as the light brightened.

"Aagh~" Rider moaned as the light seemed almost to caress her body. It felt as if Shirou's very essense and power was being poured into her very being exposing her greatest secrets to him. The light kept on increasing and Rider reacted to it accordingly until the light and Rider reached a crest. Rider screamed with pleasure/pain as she finally fell into Shirou's worried arms. All the power/prana in her body seemed to converge towards the chest area over her heart as it actually took a corporeal form...a crest.

The crest consisted of 8 similar swords arranged in a circle pattern with all their blades pointed towards the center. There were elaborate patters inscribed as well and in the perimeter of the swords was a circle holding the swords in. This moment marks in history the moment when the goddess Medusa became a Divine Ancestor not for a god or due to defeat but from forming a contract with a godslayer/hero. A Servant/Divine Ancestor the mistress/servant of a hero of not [Steel] but a never before heard of [Sword].

Rider was semi-conscious by the end of the ritual as she layed her head in Shirou's chest as she snuggled deeper into him with closed eyes. "Shirou-sama..." she whispered.

"Yes Rider?" He asked concerned for Rider.

Rider asked with a blush. "You are now my...'master'."

Shirou being the dumb idiot he is answered back without knowing what she meant, "Yeah Rider."

Suddenly Shirou's eyes again hardened to that of steel and keeness of a sword. "Rider I swear I will not lose. I swear I will come back. I swear by my ideals. So can you trust me? Can you protect the others?"

Rider nodded.

Shirou smiled. "Thank you. I'm relieved."

Even though Shirou was covered in swords all throughout his body he gave Rider a warm smile as his eyes showered her with the promise of safety and home.

"Rider. I will save you." Shirou said as he once again stood up on his feet.

Shirou then turned towards Perseus with rage displayed for all to see. This one who burned an innocent town to the ground. This one who harmed Sakura, Rin, and Illya. This one who dared claim the title of hero. This one who deprived Rider of her humanity and labelled her a monster.

Something sparked inside Shirou, as something...something foreign and not of his body answered his call for vengeance.

It asked him

**"Are you enraged?"**

Shirou answered, "_Yes._"

**"Do you desire power?"**

Shirou answered, "_Yes._"

**"Do you want to take vengeance?"**

Shirou answered, "_Yes._"

**"Than accept my strength."**

Shirou answered, "_Yes._"

Something flipped inside Shirou's mind as a gun in his mind clicked. A bullet that Shirou did not know he even had was loaded into the cartridge. The safety automatically turned off as if eager to bring itself into the world.

Word filled Shirou's mind as they jumped out of his mouth. The rage inside him fueled guided him as the words of power over took him.

"I am the one who will bear the burden of the world. I am the one who will suffer for the sins of the many. I am the one who shall hold all the curses in my hands. May my rage never die, may my rage devour my enemies. May my enemies suffer. MAY THEY BE CURSED FOR ALL ETERNITY!"

Shirou lifted his left hand as if he was tracing a weapon. But this time it was not a weapon showing itself it was something else.

The gun in Shirou's mind fired.

"Trace On - [The Cursed Hero]!"

0000000000

Paollo Blandelli sighed as he fidgetted around his room. Although there was a large amount of work left to be done. He couldn't focus on the task on hand.

Again for the ump-teenth time he took out the photo of the supposed 8th Campione fighting against the white god. For another whole hour Paollo stared at the picture trying to see more inside it.

He knew that Perseus, the god that was finally identified, and the 8th Campione must have had a combat of swords of epic proportions as shown by the multiple scars and cuts all over both of them. To add to that, there was a broken steel sword in Perseus's side.

However amazing the sword combat must have been, Paollo was focused on the form of the 8th Campione himself. His appearance was...out of this world. It's appearance was more of that of an angry demon god, but that expression on his face! That expression told differenently. It told of pain, it told of suffering...it told of nobility. Paollo Blandelli knew what loyalty, chivalry, and nobility was since he was the definition of it in Italy yet looking at this one picture made him feel inadequate.

Italy's best knight returned the precious photo back to its case as whispered to no one in particular, "Who are you?"

0000000000

Rin, Illya, Sakura, and the rejoined Rider watched in shock as their hero...transformed for better lack of words. The normal looking boy albeit handsome and with a physique that would make professionals weep bloody tears became something extraordinary.

"Shirou." They all whispered with shock evident on their faces and eyes wide with fear, awe, and concern.

As soon as Shirou finished his chant. It for a moment Shirou's whole body was covered in darkness. The first to change was Shirou's hair. It innocently waved in the wind but in mere seconds it extended all the way to his waist length. The winds blew it back though giving him a mane or scarlet trailing behind him accompanying the red sleeve. Furthermore, black flecks like ash started popping out of his scarlet hair as like black embers in a raging flame. To add to that, black transparent patterns, letters, and words of different words started appearing all around his body and writhed around like a living being with its own conscious. Finally a large crimson 'X' appeared on his forehead; each diagonal line passed through his eyes and continued down with till they crossed the cheeks and reached the jaw.

It was the form of a devil. It was horrible.

It was the form of a god. It was divine.

It was the form of a cursed one. It was powerful.

It was the form of a hero. It was beautiful.

Perseus quickly retreated backwards. The boy was now more of a threat than before. The power exuding off of that new form was tremendous. The aura coming off of this one was pure evil yet warm at the same time. However, he knew that form, rather all the gods from the Zoroastrianism knew who he was.

"Angra Mainyu." Perseus whispered in shock as he quickly retreated in caution. "Our enemy... and our greatest mistake." Contrary to the myths where Angra Mainyu was portrayed as the lord of evil against the lord of good Ahura Mazda. In legends Ahura Mazda created Ahura Mazda to become the evil of the world. However, being a god himself and being present in the situation Perseus knew the truth...that the actions that they committed to Angra Mainyu that day was unforgivable.

In fear of being corrupted and to lead more believers to them, Ahura Mazda and the other gods agreed to pour the [All the Sins of the World] into one boy. That boy was stripped of his name, rights, joy, and humanity. Under the orders of the gods the people quickly lashed out againt this boy as they branded him with all the possible sins of mankind on his body. The young boy was abused, hurt, scarred, and denied. He was never able to speak nor experience joy in his life every again because of the whims of the gods. However, the boy was kept alive. He was beaten half to death but never killed in order to continue harboring all the sins of man. The boy quickly grew into a man. The man never knew a kind touch. The man was regarded with hatred and shoved away. He was even denied to means to end his own life. Finally the man died through natural causes as he cursed the gods, the world and above all the people. The boy who became a man who later in myths became a god was given the name Angra Mainyu, the destructive spirit.

"To think that another hero would cause your downfall evil one." Perseus whispered.

"So you were a King after all young hero." Perseus chuckled with a bitter sweet tone, as he already guessed the Shirou's identity. Quickly, Perseus stopped as he started summoning his bow. "I answer your call to battle young hero."

To take advantage of the distance and end this as fast as possible Perseus chose to deal with Shirou through projectiles. Perseus was confident in his combination of archery and Authorities, although he had no problem summoning another sword and continue their battle from before in close combat steel in hand. He decided it was more advantageous to end the battle with ranged weaponry.

"I am Perseus, The slayer of Medusa. Give me the bow of steel to strike my enemies!"

In Perseus hand sprung a golden bow of steel. Perseus drew his back the bow string as he summoned 5 arrows simultaneously. He knocked the arrows onto his bow and imbued them with divinity of the sun and steel.

"Fire [Arrows of the Sun]" he shouted as he fired the powerful arrows at him.

Each arrow was powerful enough to sheer through a concrete. If a man was hit with them, there would probably be nothing left of him. To augment their strength the five seperate arrows combined mid flight to create a single [Spear of Light] to take down Shirou.

Shirou just stood with the wind blowing his long red hair. The long hair obstructed his eyes but Perseus knew he was aware of the oncoming projectile. For a while, Shirou neither dodged nor defend. Finally, he moved. The winds continued to wave his hair around like a living flame with as black ashes fell like ember from the long locks. Shirou...lifted his open hands at Perseus and said...

"Trace on." A black bow of infernal darkness made itself known in Shirou's hands.

"You mean to match my archery with your archery? Impossible!" Perseus shouted.

"You're not the only Archer," Shirou retorted back.

Getting into the familiar kyuudo form Shirou drew the bow string capable of firing Noble Phantasms as he traced his favorite projectile. As he drew the string back a long corkscrew like sword appeared nocked on the string and brimming with power.

_A sword! _Perseus thought with alarm.

Shirou lifted his head as he stared straight at his target, the oncoming arrow and the one who fired it. His eyes were visible as their golden iris looked straight at Perseus like a scope.

"My core is twisted in madness." Shirou recounted the aria of the sword as he altered the sword with reinforcement till it was aerodynamic for flight.

However it didn't end there .Something extremely unexpected happened.

"Curse on." Shirou mouthed. From within Shirou beating heart of glass came something sinister and dark. A power that he shouldn't have. A force of evil that his own heart produced to curse another.

The evil power was transcribed into cuneiform blacker than ink and written into words of evil and curses moving around Shirou's own body. Following instincts the words traveled down Shirou's right arm through his circuits and finally into the Cadabolg itself. Cadabolg became even more heavily cursed with the aspect of destruction as an ancient language moved around its blade as if alive.

Cadabolg the sword of Fergus mac Roiche the hero of Ireland and even the mentor/father of Cu Chulainne. It was a demonic sword of the hero capable of destroying mountains with one blow. However, that sword was a sword of demonic origin, thus it was very compatible with the curses of [Cursed Hero] as the sword absorbed the curses and prana until it broke becoming a Cursed Broken Phantasm.

"Perish Hero!" Perseus shouted.

"[Cadabolg II]!" Shirou shouted as he let go of the bow string. The laws of physiques took over and the altered sword was propelled forward with a sonic boom as it accelerated to speeds faster than that of sound. The spiral around the sword propelled the sword even faster as the sword acted like a drill. Each passing second made the sword faster and stronger until it met the [Arrows of the Sun].

**BOOM**

The two projectiles met in the air with a resounding explosion worthy of a battle between gods and kings as they fought for dominance.

The rays of the sun coalesced into a solid form between five arrows met a spiral of darkness. The 5 simultaneous arrows of Perseus acted together by reinforcing each other as they concentrated all that power into one form. [Arrows of the Sun] acted as a converging point as more and more photons converged towards the one point where all 5 arrows met each other. Basically, they were acting as a beacon, a point where all the photons of the sun were converged in one point to make a laser point hot enough to melt through steel like hot butter...but Cadabolg was no ordinary steel.

In combat against all that pure energy Cadabolg acted against as a foci of growing power in accelerating amounts. The sword spiralled in a clockwise manner as it tried to drill through the beam of pure energy. As the sword seemed to spin more and more fierce dark purple tendrils seemed to fly out of in a spiral manner like a tornado of power. The dark tendril were like the gales of a hurricane except not only wind but destruction was left wherever the tendril touched.

A beam of light converged upon arrows of steel vs a cursed steel drill of hurricane and destruction.

Thsese two forces fought for dominance, neither side letting up, neither giving up.

"Guh."

"Gah."

The sheer force exuberating from the clash of arrows was so great that even the owners who fired them were pressured. Perseus used his large bow on his left hand as a shield of sorts to block off the gale winds. Shirou meanwhile bent his knees and curved his spine to make himself smaller and thus a smaller target of the wind. He had both arms of steel up in an X position to lessen the force of the gale. A white cape blew to the North. A red mane and scarf blew to the South.

To the untrained eyes the two powers of darkness and light would be at a standstill but that was not the case for the trained eyes. Shirou and Perseus were able to see the 5 arrows of light slowly pushing back Cadabolg minimally but surely.

"Pierce!" Perseus shouted.

Like I said the untrained eyes would be unable to see this but to those present on the battle field were able to see it. A large crack appeared upon the curved sword of Cadabolg. The crack widened more and more until the whole sword was riddled with cracks.

"Break" Shirou said shielding his eyes from the inevitable.

_Cl-ang!_

The sound of something breaking could be heard. Cadabolg the demonic sword of Fergus Mac Roich exploded in a dazzling supernova as it overpowered the 5 arrows.

The large mass of kinetic energy and curses of the destroyed projectile continued on its path though aiming straight for Perseus.

"Kuh." Perseus said as he quickly tried to retreat as he tried to shield himself from the oncoming blow with his golden bow and arms.

It was too late. The giant mass of curses and power hit swallowed the god before he could retreat.

**Boom!**

The sound of all that energy hitting the ground was equivalent to a meteor falling upon the earth. The form of the white god couldn't be seen because of the rising dust. However, Emiya's aim was perfect the center of the explosion was definately at Perseus. Even a god could not leave unscathed at the center of all that power.

The dust refused to fall as again in the battle continued.

_I can't believe it! To have surpassed me in Archery?!_ Perseus thought with alarm. The dust rose in a cloud like manner that made Perseus shield his face with his arm.

"Trace on..."

Perseus swiveled to the left not a moment too soon as black and white disks cut through the dust aimed straight at him. The blades were only able to lightly cut him with their element of surprise.

"Kuh," he grumbled. Quickly summoning his godly powers and divinity he blew away the dust in the area with a flap of his cape.

The morning sun glinted upon the created blades with a shine.

In the desolate city those standing on the black ashes of its ruin these two disks flew like a flag. The winds blew as these blades hummed in the air with a beautiful tune.

In air the black disk seemed to drink the sunlight and the white disk seemed to reflect the rays like a sun. All eyes on the battle field followed these beautiful creations as they swerved and turned.

The blades cut the air as the married swords changed positions and directions.

In the battlefield these blades looked like works of art as they swiveled and turned. They were hope. They were strength. They promised salvation to the damned.

They were heroic to the innocent. They were nightmares to the sinners.

Chak! Chak! the sound came as they returned to their owner's hands. Red hands, red hair, and red sleeves blew in the air wind his eyes closed. He looked like...like a hero.

Slowly Shirou turned to Perseus. The winds blew his suddenly long hair back as it moved randomly. He opened his eyes and stared at his enemy.

Perseus could only describe that gaze in one phrase _Golden Steel, _The determined gaze of those eyes felt like the gaze alone would cut the god apart. Combined with his red X and A mane like a tail it was a fearsome sight. He looked...like a demon.

One second. Perseus swore he was looking at him but in the second that he took to blink the golden steel was in front of him with a wave of red. White and black glinted in his hands.

"Kuh." Perseus grunted as he dodged to the left sporting an angry red diagonal line from the left shoulder. A red liquid trailing from the black blade in the red

"How did...?" Perseus never got to finish the question as a white blade suddenly came and drew another diagonal line from the right shoulder forming another X. More red liquid flew in the air.

"...I see." Perseus said as he held the wounds with his hands. "It wasn't that you got faster. It's that I became slower. That was the reason for the surprise strike a moment ago." Perseus glanced at the small cut on his arm. "To implant this curse."

Shirou made no move to confirm nor unconfirm what Perseus said. Instead he held up his swords again ready to fight.

The blades in the young one's hands glinted as they anticipated; no lusted, would be a better word, for more blood. For his blood

Perseus knew that as he was now there was no hope for him to win. He must tap into his greatest authority to fight on equal terms as this one. He must don the form of not one but all three of his incarnations to even hope to succeed. Something he never had to resort to before. Something he honestly hoped he would never have to resort to.

Perseus stood again.

His left hand was tightly gripped.

His right hand was tightly gripped.

His jaws were clenched before he opened them to chant the final words.

"I am the one who bears the Sun-Steel-Gold."

Shirou felt a massive amount of magic spilling from him Perseus like a wave.

"For I bear the symbol of the greedy king who wished for wealth. The one who hast damned those he loved for his greed of wealth and riches. [The Golden Hand of the King]."

Perseus's right hand changed from flesh to pure gold. With just a glance Shirou could tell that the hand was dangerous, and must be avoided at all costs.

"For I bear the symbol of the heroic warrior, the one who slayed the monster and brought peace to the people. The steel of battle and war rages within me. [Gauntlet of the Hero]"

Again the steel armor developed on the left hand of the god.

"For I bear the rays of the sun. May it shine for my victory. I bear the light of the world in my hand. Shine for my victory [Light of the End]!"

All the light in the area seemed to converge to Perseus like iron dust to a magnet. However his hair was what changed most, like a sun it shined illuminating the battle field. It's appearance...like a hero...like a god.

"Steel in my core, Gold is my strength, Sun is my origin. [Final Hero]!"

It was an awe inspiring sight indeed. A left arm of steel. A right hand of gold, and a body of sunlight.

Perseus extended his right hand and a shield of gold was formed.

Perseus extended his left hand and a sword of pure divine steel appeared.

"Kyah," Sakura said from the sheer pressure exuding off from the transformation. It was like being blasted by a gust of wind, no a hurricane to the face. The amount of Od exuding from Perseus right here and now was equivalent to Blue blood magus's Prana utilizing all of their prized circuits. God damn it. "Sempai," she called out clearly worried for her beloved crush.

"Are you shitting me?! That guy could get more powerful! What the hell!" Rin shouted

"Oni-chan!" Illya shouted for her brother.

"Master!" Rider called out.

In the face of the hurricane Shirou did not flinch. He did not move. He did not fear. He only stared on at his target like a sword. His eyes filled were neither broken nor doubting it was just plain steel that would never bend to the wind.

"Evil spirit, ... whose religion is evil and who ever ridiculed and mocked the wicked in hell." Shirou instinctly chanted as he boosted the amount of prana he exuded to the maximum.

An evil shadow was cast over our red headed hero as a malevolent wind blew across everyone's face. The curses and darkness further converged towards him like a focal point of a magnifiying glass as he became the center...the center of all the evil in the world.

"Let's end this Perseus," Shirou said as he poured more and more curses and prana into the swords in his hands breaking them. Red hair blew in the black wind like blood and fire.

"I accept your challenge. This will be our final bout." Perseus responded as he brought forth this gold shield and steel sword. A white cape blew amongst the gold light of the sun.

They took a step.

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHH"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Yelling out their war cries the white/gold god hero and the black/red demon hero ran forward with their weapons flashing above their head.

A black force and a gold force collided against each other like two typhoons fighting for dominance.

**BOOOOOM!**

The resulting clash was even louder than the clash of the two arrows as the sheer indirect force changed the whole landscape

The twin black and white blades fueled by curses and the steel blade and gold shield reinforced by light clashed against each other.

"I am a Hero!" Perseus shouted as he redoubled his efforts. A crack appeared in the structure of the cursed [Kanshou].

"Kuh," Shirou grunted with visible effort as his muscles, even though they were reinforced to the maximum struggled under the force of weight.

"I can not lose!" shouted Perseus again as a new crack was made on [Bakuya] this time.

"SHUT UP YOU BASTARD!" Shirou screamed out as he pushed harder against the gold and steel weapons of his enemy. "YOU ARE NOT A HERO!"

Perseus was slowly but surely overpowering Shirou is the terms of strength as he was being pushed more and more. The steel sword in his left hand coming closer and closer to the neck of the red boy. Yet the eyes of the boy did not waver. It still held the unbendable steel. Then he started chanting those words as if talking to another. Perhaps it was Perseus's identity as a hero that allowed him to understand Shirou at that moment. Or perhaps it was the instinctive feeling of defeat he felt in his heart. No one but Perseus himself would have given the correct answer.

"Can't you hear it? The cries of all those you made suffer through a simple whim." Shirou closed his eyes even as he pushed his consciousness out. With the ability granted to him by [Cursed Hero] Shirou followed the scent of misery. His consciousness traveled across the battlefield. Across the barren wasteland filled with those that died due to the whims of a god desiring battle. In his mind's eye he saw children crying because they were seperated from their parents. He saw mothers and father crying as they questioned destiny. They all asked the same question "Why?"

"I can't answer that question, nor can I reverse time and prevent this panic from happening. However, I swear to do all I can to stop this from repeating. I swear to get your revenge! So I beg of you take hope! Lift your head! Stand! STAND AND FIGHT!" Shirou shouted in the midst of battle.

(hundreds of miles away)

It was an odd case indeed for the rescue team. All the victims of the fire that claimed their homes and lives looked to the west as if something important was happening. They say someone that day touched their hearts and urged them to continue.

As one body and one mind all the victims raised their arms to the west and prayed. They prayed for victory for the soft voice of the one that touched them, urged them. fought with them.

(back)

Shirou knew he was losing but he knew he will not lose. He knew that someone like Perseus would never be able to defeat the steel crack the steel inside him. He knew that no matter how hot the sun burned the steel inside all those he hurt will never bend.

One by one something entered his heart.

One by one that something lended him strength. Strength to continue on. Strength to fight. Strength to win.

"We will never lose to you Perseus." Shirou said as he pushed harder and harder against the steel sword until once again they were in an equal stalemate against each other. The steel sword cracked.

"I will never lose to you Perseus," a crack appeared on the gold shield.

"Illya will not lose to you Perseus," a crack appeared on his steel gauntlet.

"Rin will not lose to you Perseus," another crack appeared on the gold shield.

"Sakura will not lose to you Perseus," the steel gauntlet was destroyed.

"Rider will not lose to you Perseus," the gold shield clattered on the ground as it was destroyed completely.

Finally all that remained was a mass of [Kanshou] and [Bakuya] against the final steel sword of Perseus. It was anyone's battle now. Victory depended on which blade broke first.

"Huuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa."

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa."

More and more power came to Shirou as he put all that new power into defeating Perseus.

Perseus in return focused all his divine strength as well as borrowing the power of the sun to defeat Shirou.

Even with the extra reinforcement begotten from the darkness of humanity against the full force of the sun Shirou was again being slowly pushed back little by little.

However Shirou would not lose. No Shirou could not lose. Shirou had to win.

Shirou again closed his eyes as he clenched his teeth harder. _I Will Win!_

A soft hand seemed to touch Shirou shoulder.

Amongst the scent of blood, steel, and fire a new scent over rode Shirou's sense of smell. It was the scent of a place that seemed all so familiar.

Shirou felt as if that scent stole his mind. For a brief second Shirou's mind left the battle and was transported elsewhere.

It was hard to describe and the vision was hazy at best but for a moment Shirou felt like he was transported to a large clearing where the winds gently shuffled the grass under his feet. The sky was blue trees lined the clearing. It was a place of peace where no conflict existed. A Utopia.

In the middle of the clearing stood a girl with light blonde untied hair as it blew with the wind. She was short and wore a white dress. For some reason Shirou could not see her face.

The girl in this vision turned to him and she gave him the most wonderful smile he's seen. Her smile triggered something in his heart and it started beating rapidly.

"Go Shirou," her mouth seemed to tell him. For some reason his ears could not catch her voice. Nevertheless Shirou was able to read the movement of her lips.

Shirou felt it. His heart went out to this girl. He knew this person. Yet he did not know her. He needed to know her.

The vision was started fading as the perimeter of the clearing started vanishing one by one

With a force of will Shirou shouted at her as he outstretched his right hand forward. "WHO?" was all he could say as his eyes started tearing for some reason.

The girl seemed mildly surprised for a moment. However it only lasted for a second. She lifted her face. Shirou could not see her face yet he could see it. She could see her smile at him. That was all Shirou could see before the vision finally stopped, and with a start Shirou discovered he was back to his battle with his foe.

Perseus felt something change within his opponent in that moment. The young hero he was facing had some sort of epiphany in the middle of the battle. Perseus responded by pushing even harder with the steel sword. However, Emiya Shirou didn't budge. No matter how hard Perseus pushed the young hero would not budge.

Shirou lifted his head.

Perseus saw his expression that moment, and couldn't stop the surprise from showing in his face.

The young hero's face was smiling. It was smiling as if the best thing happened in his life as one of his eyes was crying. The tears crawled down his cheek and the smile further broadened.

"Let's end this Perseus," he said.

Shirou was tired but there is no way he will allow himself to lose this battle. Even if his body was destroyed, even if his mind fragmented, even if his heart exploded. Shirou had to win.

"Trace on."

Shirou quickly poured all the prana he could into the two swords. With power Shirou did not know he had he pushed Perseus backwards. The mangled blades of [Kanshou] and [Bakuya] broke even further as they started fragmenting again into a pair of wings. One white as the moon. One dark as the night. However that wasn't all. Amongst the cracks that littered the blades curses spewed out like black flames. These curses acted like an adhesive as they kept the structure of the broken phantasms together.

"Iron is my Body"

Reinforcing his legs to the maximum Shirou jumped forward as he pushed as much power he can into his two legs. Lifting the broken phantasms above his head Shirou reached Perseus.

Perseus quickly raised his divine aura and power to the maximum as he poured all the energy he can into the steel blade. Perseus answered the challenge with his own as he raced forward sword in hand.

"Taste Defeat!" Perseus swung his sword forward.

Shirou sped forward as the two swords in his hands glinted. His mind left the battle field as he travelled to that smile of the unknown person. Shirou again remembered what she said. _'Go Shirou.'_

"and Glass is my Heart." Shirou swung his hands down against the steel sword of his foe, against the corrupted steel of the one who dared name himself a hero.

Steel met Steel. Light met against curses.

Steel broke Steel. Steel broke Steel

The whole area exploded

0000000000

""""SHIROU!"""" The 4 girls shouted out in concern as the explosion rocked the battlefield. The rising dust again rose and blanketed their red headed hero and the golden adversary.

"Sempai!" Shouted a frantic Sakura, as she tried to rush towards the dust.

"Sakura," Rider shouted as she caught the frantic girl in her arms.

"Let go! Let go Rider!" Sakura shouted as she struggled against the hold of the heroic spirit. Rider did not release her hold, instead she held onto her more tightly ignoring the blows that Sakura gave with her already weakened body.

"Pleas Rider," Sakura cried, "Let me go. Let me go to Sempai."

Rider bit her lower lip as she held onto the crying girl. "Sakura trust Master. Shirou will win. He promised."

Sakura looked up to Rider to find that she was crying too.

Seeing that she wasn't the only one crying for her sempai Sakura burst out into sobs. Sobs of relief, sobs of pain, sobs of betrayal, and finally sobs of happiness.

Rin and Illya approached the two crying purple haired girls and comforted them. Arms entwined arms as they cried and prayed for the red head's victory.

These girl perhaps instinctively knew that only one will exit that dust alive. The other shall fall, even if one of them jumped into the dust they knew that the result would not change.

None of them, even the owner of the mark, did not notice the seal on Rider's chest glowing mildly.

0000000000

To those outside the cloud of dust nothing would have been seen, however to those inside everything was clear. The force or explosion pushed the dust out and up and so like an eye of the storm the inside where the two fighter stood was clear and without a single speck of dust.

Shirou wanted to drop, but now was not the time. The explosion just now immobilized his right arm and the burn severely damaged his whole body. There was no place on his body that was not lacerated with wounds. However, now was not the time.

Shirou took a step forward.

Perseus could confidently say that he never had a battle like this. He was elated and depressed at the same time. This fight made him compare himself with this young whelp, who by the looks of it has not even seen autumn change to winter 20 times yet. However, he continued onwards unafraid of death. Even now his eyes showed steel as he continued forward. Even though his wounds were probably worse than those of Perseus.

Perseus took a step backwards.

Shirou took another step forward.

...and another.

...and another.

...

"W...WHO ARE YOU!" Perseus shouted with desperation.

Shirou did not stop.

Shirou couldn't stop.

He had to go on. He had to persevere. He had to defeat this one to prove his identity. He had to become a hero.

Shirou threw the empty handles of [Kanshou] and [Bakuya] back. The two empty blades, one that held the broken ethereal darkness and the other that held luminous brightness dispersed into prana fragments behind him.

Shirou ran forward. The young hero hunched his upper body down to run faster.

Shirou brought his left arm behind him and opened the hand.

He needed a weapon a weapon to end this battle once and for all. A weapon to kill the one ahead of him

Shirou closed his eyes.

Inside his mind. Inside the very workings of his soul he stood once again. Quickly with speed that surpassed the speed of light Shirou searched through his proof of being a hero. He needed a weapon.

_Imagine it..._

He saw Perseus before his minds eye.

_A weapon to defeat him!_

[Unlimited Blade Works] answered him.

Scarcely knowing what he was doing, he took the blueprints of the weapon before him as he started tracing. Going more by instincts than conscious thought Shirou called forth the weapon. A weapon made to defeat his enemy.

As if answering his calls the sun behind him let forth a ray of sun light that shielded Shirou's projection from view. Ironically the sun betrayed the God of Suns as it momentarily forced him to shield his eyes with his hands.

"Guh." Perseus said as he shaded his eyes. Perseus knew that this waste of movement would be critical in the battle field, yet he did it. This perhaps was the critical moment, because due to this sudden ray of light the identity of the sword was hidden from Perseus's sight

The sun shining behind him. An anonymous sword not yet completely actualized in his hands. A mane of red hair falling behind him like the tail of a shooting star. A red sleeve like blood trailed behind him.

However, what caught Perseus's eyes was the face. A shadow was cast upon face but the look of the face was unmistakable. Those eyes, those eyes filled with steel and shining gold even after bearing all the curses of the world on his back. Those eyes that never lost its steel. Those eyes shining with inner brilliance and sharp like a pair of swords. It was unmistakable these features, these characteristics that he once put on himself. They were...

"I AM A..."

...that of a...

"HERO!" - Hero!

The sword in Shirou's hands fully formed just at the right second as it pierced through the armor of a god, the skin of a god, the heart of a god, the very life force of a god.

The sword emerged and showed itself behind Perseus's back as a fountain of blood sprayed behind him. As the blood of a god colored the black ash of the earth red only the sword itself was spared from the path of the red liquid baring itself to the world to marvel, to praise to...To recognize.

"I see...I really did become a monster." Perseus whispered

Closing his eyes Shirou tightened the grip on his weapon he whispered through his clenched teeth.

"Curse on." With those two words Shirou summoned the strongest curse he could muster. The curse produced in his own heart travelled down his circuits into his arm. The ancient black cuneiform like ashes and smoke traveled down the sword, through the blade, towards the heart.

"Fitting I die by this blade..."

The curse lodged itself into the heart of a god like a bomb. ticking waiting for the final moment to explode.

"[Harpe]."

As if the name of that sword was a trigger, an explosion, a wave of power like the detonation of a bomb could be felt across the battle field.

0000000000

The wave caused from another explosion blew away the dust that shielded their loved one for Sakura, Rin, Illya, and Rider to see.

Their hearts were lodged in their throats as they saw something both equally beautiful and deadly.

Wisps of red dispersed in the air as [Cursed Hero] was unable to continue manifesting itself upon the world. The long hair of red slowly disappeared as if the hair was cut. Red wisps flew in the air and a scarf of red finally lay quietly in the air as if lay on the ground.

*Ha*Ha*Ha* Shirou panted with visible effort as he somehow stood upright with his legs. His hand still clenched hard on the sword [Harpe] which he clutched in his hand.

Harpe the scythe/sword that Perseus himself received from the gods to defeat Medusa. A Noble Phantasm that has the ability to seal immortality and slay beings that should be normally impossible to slay. Once cut by the blade of this scythe no matter what thaumaturgy was used the wound shall not heal, this is same for immortals, thus a perfect weapon to slay divinity, and a weapon the hero wields to slay...monsters.

Perseus as Mithra normally could heal himself indefinately using sunlight during the day. He should by all rights be invincible during the day and immortal in the prescence of sunlight. There exists only 2 methods of defeating him, to use an attack that would annihlate Perseus with one shot or find an ability to seal his immortality.

*Cough*Cough* Blood left the god's mouth as he started his life force left him. Even an immortal god would die from an immortality sealing sword.

In the midst of dying Perseus smiled. Oh the irony. To think that he who thought himself a hero of the people die by his own blade, the blade he was given to slay a monster by his own father nonetheless. It was like a bad play. He who was a hero, who believed himself a hero die a monster by the hero's blade once more.

"How far have I fallen...hero?" Perseus asked to his past self. In his mind he saw the naive young boy he once used to be. A boy that stood up against one of most powerful monsters for his mother and a sea monster for a young maiden. A naive young boy who grew up to be drunk on his power

0000000000

It was over. Perseus was defeated, there was no doubt that the god will soon momentarily die however Shirou's heart could not be resolved. It felt as if there still remained an opponent to defeat.

"Interesting," someone said, "but in the end I win."

Before Shirou could turn around something hot and sharp object pierced his left shoulder.

"Guaaaahhh!" Shirou cried out as the burning projectile at away at his flesh.

*ha*ha*ha* Shirou panted as he sneaked a look at his shoulder. [Unlimited Blade Works] immediately analyzed and recorded the lance he was pierced with. Instead of steel it was made of pure blue flames that seared and cut through flesh rather than pierce through. It was even able to ignore his body of swords purely because the heat melted the mesh of swords in his body. It was a weapon made to maximize the pain of the other. A weapon of...

Clenching his teeth Shirou grabbed ahold of the spear in his shoulder and pulled it out. No blood left he wound because the heat completely burned the flesh.

The spear dissapated back to harmless flames once he took it off from the shoulder.

Shirou looked up to the own who threw the spear and cursed.

Flying in the sky was what seemed like a man covered in flames shaped like a bird.

"Shit," Shirou said quietly. The Emiya knew himself that he had no way of fighting against another adversary immediately after his battle with Perseus. It would definately spell his doom if he fought this one in his present condition after all. Even so Shirou did not fall.

Shirou looked towards the flying god.

The god raised his hands and from his wings of flames countless number of embers became more spears until they numbered thousands.

"Shit," Shirou cursed again. This was like Gilgamesh all over again. Normally he would have countered with his own number of flying swords but as of right now there was no way he could afford so much prana after fighting Perseus.

"Fall." With that one word the numerous number of flame spears rained down upon the unfortunate hero.

00000000000

The thousands of spears fell upon the red headed Emiya as the victim could do nothing but stare. The shout of Sakura, Illya, Rin, and Rider seemed so far away as the falling spears seemed to decelerate in front of Shirou.

As the spears that spelled his doom fell, Shirou could do nothing but stare. All his limbs were unable to move and his prana was all but gone. It was a miracle that he could project [Harpe] and trace a curse on it at all. His reserves were completely gone and his Od was all but spent.

Even in such a condition Shirou's eyes never lost its steel. Like a pair of swords the glowing orbs of gold stared at the flying enemy as if they were piercing him.

The spears were now so close in less than a second they would riddle him with holes and Shirou would die. Even so those eyes never lost their brilliance.

Shirou then felt something pull at his shirt and the next thing he found out he was on the ground looking up as someone else took all the spears meant for him.

"Kuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagggggghhhhhhhhh!" He screamed with pain as a thousand spears of brilliant blue flame pierced him. Even so he did not fall. Instead he exposed his open back to the onslaught as rain of fire spears continued.

"P-Perseus~" Shirou whispered as he looked up at the white hero covered in his own blood.

Perseus was dying but he wasn't dead yet. In the last moments of his life he pulled the unsuspecting Shirou back onto the ground and exposed his back to onslaught in Shirou's stead. Taking the blow for him.

"W-Why?" Shirou asked.

Perseus had trouble talking but his blood stained mouth moved as the corners of his lips turned up, "B-Because...you...must live...young hero."

Using the last of his divine power Perseus used summoned a transportation circle beneath Shirou and another under the four girls.

Perseus grinned, "take my Authorities...take my strength...take my will young hero!"

Perseus's body slowly started disappearing into gold dust, but the gold dust gathered towards Emiya. Entering his body, his mind, his soul, his reality marble.

"Next time...let us fight...as Heroes!" With that Perseus finally disappeared from the mortal plane and returned to the myth happy that he found a worthy opponent.

As soon as Perseus disappeared the transportation circles beneath Shirou and the girls flared to life as it converted the mass of those in the circle into pure light and shot to whereabouts unknown.

However let it be known that the 8th Campione was still alive.

**0000000000**

**Authorities recap**

**1) [Cursed Hero]-god-Angra Mainyu**

**Shirou's first Authority. This authority is very similar to Godou's 10 different incarnations and Smith's [Metamorphasis] however unlike Godou and Smith's this Authority only grants only one form. This Authority was the result of Angra Mainyu and Shirou's ideals, the ideals of a hero and the evil of a cursed one. In this form Shirou becomes the bearer of all the evil in the world as he takes the burden of the world like a hero and thus gets mastery over all curses and all evil. Angra Mainyu was forced to bear the evil of the world. Likewise Shirou too becomes the bearer of all the evil of the world. Because this form allows Shirou mastery over all curses, theoretically Shirou now could fire off [Gandr] if he wants but of course that's Rin's spell.**

**Shirou mainly uses the authority to curse his projections to a higher degree. The process all starts from the mind. The curse is manufactured in Shirou's heart of glass and uses his blood and veins as transportation until it flows into sword itself in the form of black cuneiform. A direct for even one of these A+ ranked curses can even harm and even kill god if the curse strikes the organs. Like Godou there is a restriction for this Authority. In order for Shirou to manufacture curses he must have a sufficient amount of hatred and rage against a living being. That hatred and rage becomes the resource needed to produce the curse. However in order for the curse to harm the target direct contact/medium is needed. This is no problem for Shirou who uses swords and archery in battle. Also this form is completely incompatible with a holy weapon of any kind, however that doesn't mean Shirou can't use holy weapons in this form.**

**Contrary to God Slaying Blade Works this Shirou is fully capable of wielding holy weapons even in this form purely because of...his left arm. Although Archer's left arm was completely assimilated into Shirou's body it still isn't completely him and as a result curses crossing into his left arm is comparatively weaker than his right. To add to that, the red sleeve of Archer on his arm is that of a holy nature that filters any impurities flowing out...in or out. I read in the Wiki that Archer got his red coat from Ciel. Apparently is was a saint's holy garbs. So I said hmmm what if...? It never specified which saint that cloth belonged to. So I decided to make the red cloth of Archer and the Shroud of Martin one and the same. Anyway, as a result using this arm and the shroud Shirou is fully capable of using holy weapons as long as he limits it to his left hand.**

**Furthermore, Shirou is able to absorb the hatred and curses of others into his own heart and convert that energy into power for him to use. However the recipients of the Authority must be willing or it will not work.**

**Finally there is one last perk for [Cursed Hero] Shirou wields. Although it takes full hatred and rage to fully activate [Cursed Hero] Shirou is capable of using a minor form of the Authority. When using the minor form his appearance does not change and he does not bear all the curses of the world. However, even in this form he is able to utilize curses to a high degree that normal mages and even Great Knights will piss their pants over. When using this minor cursed form Shirou can curses from a distance by staring or pointing, though it gets stronger with physical contact.**

**0000000000**

**Damn it took so damn long to write all this. Fans I know I was late in updating but you gotta understand. AP tests and overseas college applications as well as scholarships and a bunch of stuff litteraly sucked the life out of me. I feel like a dead man. I mean I couldn't even write the story. It's killing me.**

**Anyway I focused more on the serious type in my story. I'm the kind of guy that loves to give meaningful stories with morals and a twist in plot. Trust me I have everything all planned out. Jesus I was thinking about this story for practically 1-2 years before writing it after all. I really think I did well on this chapter too. If you got complaints just shut up take me out of your favorite list and don't read my work. I'm the kind of guy that won't take shit for shit.**

**Anyway for all my loyal minions (cough) i mean fans I hope you enjoyed my newest chapter. I know I did when I was writing it. Now right here right now I want you to remember the title of this chapter. Answer me was Perseus a hero or was he a monster. It's your choice. A lot of this came from watching Fate Zero over and over and over again.**

**Also people might wonder how and why Saber appeared briefly in front of Shirou. The reason is simple. Because Saber is not in the Throne of Heroes, the Arturia that we all know and love is the only heroic spirit that was able to have her soul from being trapped within the Throne of Heroes because her soul rests in Avalon. Finally, Avalon remains in Shirou. As a result, Saber is briefly able to show herself to Shirou.**

**Now you all are wondering what was that between Shirou and Saber. That too is simple. That was his price for leaving. Shirou was regaining his memories from least important to most important in the astral realm as a result, he lost the memories that were most important to him. He lost the memories of his time with Saber. Oh he still has them sure but it's sealed within him somewhere in his brain that he can't access as of yet because of his impatience. He will regain them but not right now.**

**Because he lost his memories of Saber, he won't feel guilty when he amasses a harem. Muhahahaha. Sure he'll feel something is wrong but by then it will be too late.**

**My favorite anime character of all time is definately Emiya Shirou. Not because of his looks or things but because of his dreams and strength. Unlimited Blade Works and its link with his dream to be a hero fascinated me. From the very start probably when I watched Unlimited Blade Works the movie the ideals and strength of this one boy destined to be a damned hero lodged into my mind. Of course the root only went deeper once I saw Fate Zero. Ahh Kiritsugu you truly were a beautiful yet ugly man.**

**In this story I will further explore all about Shirou, and his very mind set and ideals. I will question all of what it means to be a king and all it means of what it means to be a hero. Although Shirou will be called KING make no mistake Shirou is not a King he is a HERO.**

**Damn I should have started writing this idea a long time ago.**

**000000000**

**Spoiler**

**Also one last thing. Although Unlimited Blade Works is my favorite anime power of all time my favorite sword of all time in anime is definately EA, the sword of rupture. Make no mistake men. EA is the greatest weapon out there, its only rival being Avalon, something capable of even perfectly defending against True Magics. There is no other Noble Phantasm that rivals it. In all of Fate Stay Night he only unleashed...10% of its power...and Excalibur had trouble dealing with just that 10% of EA's full output. If Gilgamesh went all out and used all 100% of its output probably the Earth as well as Gaia and Alaya would have been destroyed. I mean Gilgamesh with a fully charged Enuma Elish is on par with the ultimate one of the moon the Type Crimson Moon Brunestud himself. It gets me pissed to see people undervalueing Heroic Spirits in so many fanfics.**

**In this story (although way later in the end) I will introduce something on par with even EA and Avalon. Just you wait and see. MUHAHAHAHa**

**Finally like said Shirou is going to England...and picking up a chick. hmmm a blondie would be good.**

**Next chapter I'll focus on Godou and the mysterious god that striked Shirou in the end.**

**000000000**

**Finally! Alright I'll say it again. Review god damn it. I like reading those reviews. They give me inspiration to continue writing. I need your input to fuel my writing spirit. Hit that box type a fraction of all the shit I just wrote and click review. Jesus. Now I finally understand why all those other fanfic writers all wrote to review. I check my story through manage stories on my account and it only shows reviews. Thus, I measure how well I've done through the number of reviews I get.**

**Alright! Praise! Praise Nasuverse! Another Fate series. This time Fate Kaleid Prismer Illya! will come next season. I'm so excited! Illya here is so moe. She's so amazing. Although I like Shirou better, but Illya has always been one of my favorites. If any of you didn't see the trailer go see it right now this instant! This I order to you with a command seal.**


End file.
